A New Path
by Relo
Summary: As Sasuke is killed by Madara, instead of going to the place he thought his brother would be he is sent into another world for a another purpose. As he wonders who and why he was sent here, will he side with peace? or will he fall into darkness again? and how will he interact with the devils? SasukexHarem, Akeno as Main, E.M.S, Rinnegan, GoodCanon Sasuke. JealousAkeno.
1. Chapter 1

**Eh, I liked the idea of it but if no one really likes the story then I'll just stop, which is why I only made it 5k compared to my original plan of 10k. So tell me what you think if I should continue.**

******Sasuke gains his canon personality later on.**

**Chapter I: Prologue **

As Uchiha Sasuke and Uzumaki Naruto are battling Madara they both feel the sign of defeat as they keep failing to injure the elder Uchiha, but they did not give up hope. Sasuke looks over to his friend who is struggling to get up after taking a very powerful blow from Madara's Truth Spheres, as the blonde hair struggles to get up Sasuke notices Madara going in for a killing blow.

"NARUTO!" Sasuke screams as he gets up and rushes to help his best friend, Naruto seeing Madara panics and fears the end, however as he closes his eyes he felt nothing.

Naruto looks up and sees Sasuke holding Madara and keeping him away from Naruto, shielding him. "Sasuke…" he says now forming tears, due to his senju powers he can sense the life force of Sasuke leave him and move on to the unknown. Sasuke kicks Madara away and falls down; a huge wound in his heart is killing him fast.

"Naruto…defeat him…"

"Sasuke! Don't die, I need you!"

"I can't…beat him…I believe in you…I know you can do it…best friend." he said smiling, a small tear runs down Sasukes cheeks as he closes his eyes for the last time.

'_I'm sorry nii-san_, _but I know that Naruto will bring peace._'

And with that the light closes, never to be opened again, well that's what he thought.

As Sasuke life energy vanishes from the world of Shinboi he is faced with something that suddenly calms him to the brink of not caring about anything else. He opens his eyes and sees a bright light directly in front of him, but that's not what surprises him he sees a man with similar facial features and a smile on his face.

"Hello Sasuke," The man known as Uchiha Itachi says welcoming his little brother to this realm.

"Nii-san," Sasuke respond smiling, all his worried about the war has seemed to vanish and he was ready to move on with his family.

"I'm happy you chose the right path, Sasuke." Itachi says proud of his brother.

"Arigato Nii-san, for everything, I entrusted Naruto to defeat Madara and I know he can do it." Sasuke says still smiling.

"I see you obtained the Rinnegan, how did you pull that off?" he asks surprised.

"It'd be too long to explain, let's just say our ancestor entrusted it to me in order to defeat Madara." he says casually.

As they kept chatting, a greenish aura began circling around Sasuke surprising him, this energy didn't feel like anything he felt when he was in the world of Shinobi. "Seems as if it really isn't your time to be here, good luck Sasuke, enjoy life, meet a girl, fall in love and have many kids." Itachi bids farewell, Sasuke is still shocked by the aura, he was going to say something to Itachi but his body began retracting back into the darkness, away from the light and then…darkness.

**In the Unknown**

'_Where am I?_'

"Hm…a child with the combines powers, interesting." a deep unknown voice called out him. _'Who are you?_' Sasuke asks confused on what's going on, when he was 'dead' he felt so at peace with Itachi, but now he feels nothing but confusion.

"You have my power, yet you don't even know who I am, Hn. What an ungrateful child you are, but I guess it can't be helped, none of my shrines come from where you once where."

'…'

"Go, I want to see you live in this realm, prove to me that your worth going to a happy place in your time of death." and with that the voice disappeared and once again there was nothing but darkness.

**Somewhere else**

As Sasuke wakes up again he notices it that he is once again in the realm of the living, the beautiful blue sky was hovering over him, no clouds were shown, he could also hear a river stream going on and birds were chirping.

'_Now what?_' he thought annoyed on how his death experience wasn't as peaceful as some people make it out to be. As Sasuke gets up he feels a massive pressure on to the back of his head, _'Was I dropped!?_' Sasuke rubs the back of his head in agony.

As he looks around he sees that the vast area is mostly a forest, the stream went down for miles and was a very beautiful sight, he would've wished he came here as child, he can imagine all the things he and Itachi could of done together.

As Sasuke casually walks down the stream he sees a Shrine residing on the banks of it. As he approaches it he senses someone behind him. He turns around and sees a young girl with long black wear wearing traditional miko attire, consisting of a white haori with red accents, a red hakama, and a pair of zori with white tabi.

"Hello," Sasuke says trying to get the girl to come to him. The girl known as Akeno, blushes and hides behind a tree trying to avoid Sasukes gaze.

"My names Sasuke, what is yours?" he asks trying to be soft voiced as possible.

"…"

"It's ok, I won't hurt you."

The girl comes out covering her mouth with her sleeve, she was looking at the ground hoping Sasuke wasn't staring at her, "Akeno," she says quietly but is still wary as she does not know Sasuke.

"Hello Akeno-chan, do you live at the Shrine?"

"Yes," she says extremely nervous, Sasuke seeing this goes to try and calm her down it would be strange if someone caught a grown man talking to a very nervous young girl. Sasuke then realized as he grabs her hand it's only a little smaller than his own, his eye widened as he looks down, he is simply wearing black Uchiha attire. Strange thing is, it's the same one he wore as a child. He finally realizes it, his hair was a bit longer and his arms and legs were a bit short but he got it.

'_I'm a child!?_' he thought shocked, just a few moments ago he was a man on the brink of death, he fought against an immensely powerful warrior who defeated him. Sasuke trying to calm himself down failed to notice the blushing Akeno who is still having her hand held.

"G-gomen..." Sasuke says it wasn't really polite to just grab a girl's hand, especially one you've never met before.

"It's ok…" she says causing him to raise an eyebrow.

"Akeno," Sasuke says suddenly causing her to flinch

"Y-yes?" she asks still covering her face with the sleeve.

"Where are we?" he says seriously.

"Shinto Shrine," she says as if it was obvious to Sasuke who didn't know what she was talking about. Sasuke had a blank expression showing Akeno he didn't know what she was talking about.

"Show me?" he asks smiling, she blushes and nods. Sasuke holds out his hand just to see if she wanted to hold it, which she did. The two began walking towards the Shrine both unaware of the angry Baraqiel hovering and narrowing his eyes at Sasuke. He could feel power coming from him but then again, he was a child so what could he really do.

**At the Shrine**

As Sasuke and Akeno approach the Shrine he is greeted by what looks like Akeno in the future. Just to be safe, he looked next to him and saw Akeno was still there smiling at the sight of her mother.

"Hoh? Already?" Shuri asked her daughter who had a confused expression, she was talking about how she already attracted a boy at such an age. Sasuke understands what she's trying to say and immediately let's go of Akenos hand causing her frown.

"And what is your name?" she asks nicely.

"Uchiha Sasuke," he says before bowing respectfully, he may have been a strong fighter but he had his manners.

"An interesting name." a voice came behind Sasuke, feeling caught off guard, his instinct told him turn around and reach for sword.

Which was not there!

Everyone looked at Sasuke with confusion, but he didn't notice that, he was still surprised that he was caught off guard. _'For me to be caught off guard while I have sensing powers of the Rinnegan…_' he then realizes that he does not have the Rinnegan, he try's sensing the animals and didn't feel a thing. It was natural to sense beings when he had his Rinnegan, and right now, Sasuke did not want to show off any of his powers so he tried playing this one off.

"Hello," Sasuke says bowing.

Well Played.

Sasuke has a curious gaze as he stares at the man with black hair, his beard is also strange in Sasuke's opinion. he had never seen such a thing before. Baraqiel walks over to his wife and Akeno and puts his arms around them. "You see? There mine. Both of them." Baraqiel then narrows his eyes at Sasuke who had a 'what are you talking about?' kind of look.

Shuri giggled and Akeno was confused as well, she didn't know much about relationships her father told her to never to kiss a boy, hug them or hold their hands, which she ignored the last one.

"Where are your parents Uchiha?" Baraqiel asked still weary of Sasuke.

"…" Silence was all that came, he didn't both saying that there dead otherwise they might feel bad for him which he didn't need, he dealt with it already. After a few moments they realized what he was thinking to them but didn't want to actually say it.

"Where do you live?" asked Shuri.

"…"

Yet again silence came, judging by the appearance from the inner cities that you can see from the Shrine, Sasuke could only assume that wherever he was, it was a very modern and well developed area. He didn't want to sound barbaric by saying he came from a place where they don't even wear shoes.

"I see…"

"Oka-sana Otou-san! Can Sasuke live with us?" Akeno asked sweetly, Shuri had another giggle while Baraqiel had his eyes wide open. Unfortunately for the Fallen Angel it was impossible for him to say no to his daughter, he had a better time killing someone then saying no to his daughter.

"It's ok Akeno-chan, I'm sure I can go-"

"Fine," Baraqiel says sighing, but he really wanted was the hug which Akeno was giving him, he couldn't deny it, she looked really happy when she's around Sasuke.

"It's really fi-" he was cut again.

"Can he sleep with me!?" she asks while suddenly the sunny sun was covered by dark grey clouds, the warmness of the air suddenly turned freezing cold, and all eyes are on one duck faced boy.

Baraqiels gaze meant 'if you do anything to her, I'll show you that not even death can save you' Sasuke being who he is matched him with his own gaze that read 'Bring it_' _but in all Sasuke knew he wouldn't do anything, since he still confused on what he is doing here, might as well accept kindness from others.

He has changed a lot from being the guy who wanted to kill everyone who made his brother suffer, but he learned to accept people and there hospitality. Sasuke would repay them back in his own way, hopefully sooner as he wants to know why he was brought back to life as a child.

"Arigato," he says bowing to the family, Akeno suddenly came out of her shyness normal self and grabbed Sasukes hand, she then took off running without even saying anything to her parents. She was just too happy to say anything, she wanted to express it.

~**Back by the River**

"Akeno-chan," Sasuke says as they finally approach the river again, he can tell she just wanted to get away from her parents.

"Y-yes?"

*_POKE_*

Sasuke suddenly puts two fingers on Akenos forehead causing her to fly back and hit the ground; "Ow!" she said rubbing her head. "Why!?" she asked as if she was on the verge of tears

_'Crap_' Sasuke thought he didn't mean to make her cry or anything it was a simple jester that his brother used to do with him, but he also forgot that he hated it when he did that.

"Do you not like me anymore?" Akeno asked trying to wipe away here tears.

"Uh…" he didn't really know what to say. "I'm sorry Akeno-chan, I still like you." Sasuke said lifting her head up so she could look at him, she blushed and looked away.

"Then why did you poke me?"

"I don't know, I like you, you're my friend Akeno-chan." The personality of a child is starting to get to Sasuke, he seems to be enjoying himself as he never really had an honest childhood.

"Friends don't use honorifics!" she snapped startling Sasuke.

"Ok…Akeno."

She smiled and grabbed Sasukes hand again, "Let's play Sasuke!" while Sasuke didn't want to bother with childish things it looks like it's going to be inevitable.

After a few moments so of silence Akeno decided to break the ice to Sasuke, "Sasuke you like me right?" she asked looking at the ground.

"Yes Akeno."

"Would you still like me if…" nothing came after it.

"If what?" he tried getting it out of her but failed.

"Promise?" she asks turning away from him.

"I promise no matter what." Sasuke sighed at the little girls belief that if she was something he was not, that he would suddenly not like her.

_'He'll still like me._' Akeno assured herself. She turned around and closed her eyes, a few seconds later small crow like wings came out of her back surprising Sasuke.

"Do you still like me?" Sasuke was just surprised he once had wings for a while, until Itachi removed the curse mark from him. Except he had bat like wings.

"Yea, why wouldn't I? It's cool seeing you with wings." Sasuke said smiling at her. Akeno became very red but was happy to know Sasuke would accept her for who she.

**Hours Later at night**

As Sasuke quietly sneaks out a very strong Akenos grasp he wonders off around the rooms looking for a mirror of some sort, as he fails he goes to wonder off to the stream which is still lit up by the full moon. He looks at himself through the water and utters "Sharigan" as he does this the infamous read tomoes form and he stares himself through the water.

'_Odd,_' he notices his chakra is still there, but his Rinnegan powers seem to be…locked up. That really isn't really a problem he didn't have it for too long but did enjoy using it as best as he could. Sasuke then checked that he could use his E.M.S which indeed worked. He wanted to try out some techniques but he feared his body wouldn't be able to handle any, and that it will be a while for he can re train his body to endure such stressful attacks.

He feels a familiar presence, one that doesn't like him but neutral overall. "Hello Baraqiel-san." Sasuke says to the fallen angel.

"Sasuke-kun, Akeno showed you her wings correct?" he said in a deep voice, Sasuke nodded still wondering what the big deal is about having wings.

"So you accept her as a Fallen Angel?"

Sasuke face read confusion, Baraqiel sighed but made a long explanation of the three factions and how they were created, he also explained the great war and how the world is today because of it.

"So because one person didn't like the way one of his followers thought, he kicked them out and deemed them as unworthy?" Sasuke asks trying to get the logic behind Fallen Angel and Angels. Baraqiel nodded, nothing he could really do about it.

"I'd like to meet this 'God of the Bible' person." Sasuke says narrowing his eyes, he knew what a God meant but he didn't care, where he came from he had the power of a god and was defeated by someone who held more power than he did.

"Well just as long as you're ok with it."

"Why wouldn't I be ok with it?" Sasuke asked taking Baraqiels statement as an insult, as if he was directly being called an ignorant fool.

"Races still don't like each other but there is peace, and that's all that matters."

"So Fallen Angels don't like devils, and Devils don't like Fallen Angels, however no one likes the Angels and they don't like anyone else, that's how it is." he exclaimed.

"You don't seem like an average eight year old, Sasuke-kun." Baraqiel said remembering how he reacted when he surprised Sasuke, he turned around like a warrior would be caught off guard. Sasuke didn't reply, being known as an eight year old is probably the best thing for him right now, since no one would ever interrogate or bother trying to speak with an eight year old.

"I will train you how to defend yourself, my friend Azazel is good at making people strong." Baraqiel said insulting Sasukes pride as an Uchiha, but it didn't show on his face.

"That sounds perfect, arigato Baraqiel-san." Sasuke said still looking at himself, he already dismissed his Sharigan as soon as Baraqiel came it would be bad if he caught him using his most precious weapon.

Sasuke went back into Akenos room and snuggled his way back into his spot which he enjoyed, but he would never admit it. Having a small body is a pretty convenient thing but it could not hold enough energy for Sasuke to fight comfortably so training with this Azazel friend will help gradually.

**Few days later in the city**

Akeno is currently showing Sasuke around the city, oddly her father let this happen while usually he doesn't like it when she lives the shrine in fear that something would happen but Shuri 'reassured' him that nothing would go wrong.

Sasuke eyes are filled with amazement as he looks around, he had none of this kind of stuff in Konoha. Sasuke really had to face facts that, this world is nothing like his own, he had seen Baraqiel use time type of chakra ability as a demonstration when trying train Akeno. Sasuke had no interest in their abilities, he had his own and he was proud of his own abilities.

Having his brother's eyes was a gift, that's the only thing that keeps him from feeling completely alone in this world, because he has something his brother gave him on his death bed. Sasuke promises to go on the side of good, because he knows that's what Itachi would've wanted, while Sasuke doesn't know which side is good or not he is sure that he will follow the ones that go for peace rather than seeking war.

"Sasuke let's eat over here." Akeno says while tugging his arm, she had been sure not to let go either, if there was one thing her mother taught her, it was to never let anyone else come near Sasuke.

Sasuke nodded and held her hand tightly; he believed that Akeno didn't simply want him to get lost, so she kept being around him. The two walk together looking like brother and sister or in some eyes, lovers, but that wasn't really considered as there only around age eight.

**Hours later end of the 'date' **

As the day comes to a close the two children approach the Shrine once again but one of them is at unease, ever since they left the city someone has been following them, and Sasuke would confront it but that would mean letting go of Akenos hand.

"Akeno,"

"Yes Sasuke?" she said in a dreamy tone.

"Can you let go of my hand for a few seconds?" he asked nicely.

"No."

"Akeno"

"Yes?"

"Please?"

"No." she said sternly.

"I'll do anything you want, please?" Akeno made a frown and let go of his head,

"You better not talk to other girls!" she threatened; Sasuke had a confused look but nodded.

**With the Follower**

'_Hm, this is too easy, I can go right now and kill the daughter then come for the mother later._' a mysterious figure said as he watches Akeno and Sasuke. He looks around for one second before returning to the sight and notices that the human boy had suddenly vanished.

"What are you doing?" a voice comes behind the man, he turns around and sees the boy staring at him with narrowed eyes, _'What the hell?_' the man thinks.

"Hm, I don't know how you got here kid, but good that you're here I can kill you now." the man says before black wings shoot out from his back. Sasukes eyes widened as those are the same wings as Akeno, except the man in front of him has larger ones.

"What are you doing Fallen Angel?" Sasuke asks before swirling his eye into the famous Eternal Mangekyo Sharigan.

The man stares deeply into his crimson eyes, the pattern on them was the strangest thing he has ever seen in his entire life, and then all of a sudden the man saw darkness.

"Who are you?" Sasuke asked forcing the answers out of him.

"Dohnaseek of the Fallen Angels." the man says without a tone.

"What are you doing here?"

"I was assigned to kill Shuri Himejia, as well as her daughter Akeno."

"Why?"

"I was following Kokabiel-samas orders, I do not know why."

And with that Sasuke pierces his hand right through Dohnaseek's heart killing him instantly, he was surprised that he could cast a genjutsu as well as Chidori in this child's body.

'_I have to remember this 'Kokabiel._'

**Shrine**

With that however, came with a cost, as he approaches Akeno who is smiling he feels a rush of pain in the area of his heart, a very unimaginable pain strikes him as he clenches his heart with his right hand. The last thing he can remember before passing out from the intense pain is Akeno screaming his name.

**Some time later**

A very tired Sasuke wakes up in Akenos room with blankets over him, he could tell hes been sleeping for a long time and has been in the same spot as well. Sasuke looks over to his left and sees a very sleepy Akeno with tear marks all over her face.

"She's been crying you know." Sasuke looks up to see Shuri smiling at the two.

"Shuri-san, how long have I been sleeping for?"

"About a week, she hasn't left you know, she keeps asking when you're going to wake up..."

"I see…"

"Sasuke-kun, who are you really?" she asked figuring out that no one would simply pass out for a week straight.

"I'm a human." he said which was the truth, he really was a human, he just had a bunch of powers that can rival gods.

"Maybe one day you will tell me." she said in a neutral tone, she then walked out the room telling Baraqiel something. He came in the room and gave Sasuke a nod, who nodded in return. The two adults left the room to talk about their own matters. Their own matters being Sasuke.

Sasuke looks to Akeno and wraps his arms around her, he feels a little guilty making her worry for an entire week but he couldn't help it, he didn't know he would pass out from using such techniques. He rubs her back and lifts her up causing a disturbance in her sleep. She slowly wakes up but when she realizes it is Sasuke holding her she immediately starts crying again.

"Sasuke!" she said loudly as she pours her emotions into Sasukes chest, he knows what it's like to lose someone at such an early age, but luckily for him he wasn't gone forever.

"What happened!?"

"I-"

"You could of died!"

"Akeno," Sasuke says using his old manly voice, her eyes widened at his tone before calming down. "I'm fine, I'm sorry for making you worry as I had no idea such a thing would happen."

"I can't say that won't happen again, but as for now, I must go train." Sasuke said with a voice that left no objections. She tried reaching him but failed, he went on his own to go and handle his endurance a lot better so he stops passing out after a week from using only two of his abilities.

**Training **

Sasuke approaches a plain field far away from the Shrine, he feels no presences and assumes it is safe to unleash some his powers. He activates his E.M.S and begins charging charkra throughout his body. _'Susanoo,_' he says as the purple skeleton begins forming around his child body, he tries to hold it in its incomplete state but fails miserably and falls to the ground. He begins breathing heavily and knows he should instantly stop.

Feeling tired, he lies on the grass and once again has taken a very long slumber.

**Later that night **

As Sasuke wakes up he notices a crescent moon shining in the night, his mind also drifts to a very worried Akeno who is probably feeling sad that her companion is not with her.

Feeling his energy a bit refreshed he decided to test out on some minor techniques, ones that wouldn't kill his body if he tried using them.

"Chidori Nasaki," Sasuke says before blue lighting emits from his arms and hits the surround area. "Chidori Senbon," small senbon like needles coated with lighting began emitting from the palm Sasuke was chagrining energy into, feeling as if his lightening techniques are still usable he decided to walk back to the Shrine, hopefully Akeno is sleeping or not to worried.

Sasuke begins walking towards the Shrine but something unnerving catches his attention, out on the other side of the hill spawned red circles of magic which lit up the night sky. Curious, Sasuke walked up towards the circle, and out of nowhere two figures emerged. Both of the figures were very young females, around Sasukes age, one had very long red hair and green eyes as the other had short black hair with violet eyes.

"Sona-chan this is going to be amazing! We'll be living here when were old enough to join high-school!" the crimson haired one said to her friend.

"Hm. It seems so, it looks nice from up here." the black haired one said. The two then notices Sasuke who is staring at them with a very uneasy look, to Sasuke two young girls just appeared out of thin air and that weird red circle may have been used to somehow summon them.

"Hello cutie!" the young girl known as Rias said to Sasuke who had the same expression, "Would you like to join my peerage, I can see you as a very powerful Queen." She said smiling at the idea of having a queen as she currently has no one in her peerage yet. Both the young devils could feel the power of the young child, it surprised them that a human can emit such power.

'_Me? A queen?_' Sasuke took that as a joke rather than an insult to his pride as a man.

"What is your name?" the young girl known as Sona asked.

"Uchiha Sasuke," he says with pride in every letter.

"Hello Sasuke, my name is Rias Gremory and this is my best friend Sona Stiri."

"Hello," he says politely.

"So would you like to become my queen?" Rias asked with sparking eyes

No thank you." Sasuke knows what a peerage is, Baraqiel also explained a few basic things about the races.

"W-Why?" Rias asks stunned that someone refused her of all people.

'_I suppose it would be bad if I told them I live with Fallen Angels.'_ he concludes.

"I don't want to give up my humanity for someone else." he states causing Rias to scoff and Sona to understand what he is trying to say, becoming a devil would meaning being accepted a an evil being, plus Sasuke would be abandoning the other two factions as whole by becoming something they both despise together.

"You'll be happy with me." she promises

"I'm happy right now, but perhaps in the future we will come again." and with that he waves goodbye to the two devils who are both seemingly interested in the boy. Both the girls had the thought that they would achieve him and not the other.

**With Akeno**

As a lonely Akeno stared into the moon she wondered where her beloved friend could of gone, she was starting to think it was her fault he kept leaving and trying to avoid her as much as possible, which made her feel sad. The idea of her smothering him, or being too attached or just simply annoying him to no ends made her really think if that is the reason why he constantly leaves to go to his 'training'.

She hears footsteps come into her room and before her stands Sasuke who is looking at her with an unreadable gaze, "Sasuke," she says smiling at his presence.

"Hey Akeno." he says casually before jumping into bed, even if they were simple lighting attacks, they drained him to the point of exhaustion.

Sasuke patted the spot next to him prompting Akeno to come and rest alongside him, "Come Akeno, I can't sleep without you." he said happily. Akeno formed a smile and eagerly jumped into bed next to Sasuke, she snuggled in close going to her favorite spot and rested her head on his shoulder.

**Next few days**

As the next few days go by Sasuke get extremely bored with nothing to really do, Akeno has her own private lessons with her mother and father for training as well as learning about the history of the world. Sasuke always in the morning sweeps and cleans the Shrine which usually is a job for Shuri, who enjoys doing it, she doesn't have proof its Sasuke but she knows. She believes she is the one who should fix up the shrine and not Sasuke, but she hadn't seen him clean it, as whenever she wakes up, its already clean and if she tries to confront him about it, he is sleeping warmly with Akeno, who is buried underneath his arms.

She couldn't really be upset over his jesters to help out, she knew he was a boy with lots of manners and respect to those who show him hospitality. Even if she treats him like family he still feels as a guest, so he tries to keep himself a respectful as possible, it wouldn't look so good if he did something that went against these kind people.

Sasukes training wasn't due for another few days which annoyed him, he had his own training but could only use a few attacks then simply have to give up in fear of passing out and not being able to wake up for a while, or even possibly longer than that.

As he looks into the sky he notices it's looking a little to blue, "Katon: Ryūka no Jutsu" (Fire Release: Dragon Fire Technique) Sasuke says before a torrent of flame came rushing out his mouth and into the sky, the cloud began to for thunder ones and Sasuke could guess that in this world the weather is much more sensitive, which worked greatly for Sasuke.

He wondered how his life is going to be in this world with Angels, Devils and Fallen Angels.

**(A.N)**

**So tell me what you guys think, I only made this 5k because I wasn't sure if it was a good idea or not, if people like it then I will continue but I haven't seen many Sasuke in dxd stories only about one really, which was discontinued. So if you want to review about how it went so far that'd be nice, otherwise if no one really likes this story ill stop.**

**Sasuke gains his canon personality later on**

**Till next time. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Oh before i begin, if anyone has any recommended Beta, be much appreciated since I suck ;) **

**Left an authors note at the bottom, so that will explain a few things and****answer questions. Other than that thank you everyone for following/favorting/reviewing this story. In all honesty I had felt enormously pressured to keep re writing this second chapter in fear that it will be flat at terrible lol, but hopefully it wasn't too horrendous like I thought it would be.**

~**Gremory Castle**

A lone Rias was staring out of her window into the Underworld night city; a certain boy hadn't left her mind ever since she returned from the underworld. She asked her friend Sona if she had the same problem, which she did. She had really wanted to get to know that boy and perhaps have him in her peerage, which would make the crimson haired girl happy.

"What are you thinking about my beautiful imouto-chan?" asked a man who has fairly similar looks to his sister. Sirzech Lucifer is a very odd man in some people eyes; you would often see him following his sister who is trying to do life on her own or just staring at her. He is normally stopped by his wife Grayfia, who only sighs at the embarrassment. Many people have even gone as to believe that there is a 'special' relationship between the Mauo and his sister.

"A boy." she answers causing him to panic

"W-why would you be thinking of a boy!?"

"I don't know…he's cute though."

"Who is this boy?" he demands with killer intent. "He said his name was…Uchiha Sasuke." she answers in an almost dreamy like tone.

Starting to feel worried about his sister's well-being, he decides to quickly think of an option to have his sister occupied in hopes of not remembering this 'Uchiha Sasuke'.

"C'mon Rias! Let's visit cousin Sairaorg!"

~**Shrine **

"Akeno."

"Y-yes Sasuke?"

"What do you do when you're not training?" Sasuke asks feeling bored out of his mind, he's been debating if he should just go exhaust himself again and then wake up again feeling refreshed.

"Pray." she said in a child like tone.

"Pray? To what?"

"Hm, right now I would be praying to Amaterasu because it's sunny." Sasukes eyes shot open, he knows what Amaterasu is, it's a very horrid powerful attack. To incinerate anything to the brink of not even ashes being left remained. Thing is, how does she know what that is?

"If it was night, I would be praying to Tsukuyomi." There it is again, Sasuke kept his shocked expression, does she know about Tsukuyomi? Did someone use it on her?

"And if there's a huge storm outside I pray to Susanoo!" she said once again shocking Sasuke. _'A coincidence? No, those names have meanings, but how did the Uchiha Clan relate to these gods?'_ he was confused, he didn't what to think. He wanted to believe it's just a huge coincidence and not believe that there's some link between this world and the other.

'_No there simple names for abilities, offensive and defensive, that is all to it. In this world, they are worshipped as gods, and that's all there to it, nothing more_' he dismissed thought trying to forget all that.

"Akeno," Sasuke said alarming the young priestess.

"Y-yes?"

"Let's go out,"

"L-like on a date!?"

Sasuke had a confused look but noticed the light in her eyes; "Sure." he said causing her to yell in joy. She quickly runs away to see her mother who would give her a proper outfit.

Sasuke sighs and begins focusing on the city, he is sure to notice more people following him, and each time more come. He wonders if they had discovered Dohnaseek's body, if they did then it was wise to send more reinforcements. Sasuke suddenly has a glimpse of something in the future, it was only a flash but it was something bad. He'll be sure to stay with Akeno and not let her out of his sights.

As he folds his hands in hopes of his charka returning he feels Baraqiels presence come upon him, he quickly separates his hands and faces Baraqiel. "Interesting, I was trying to sneak up on you, you seem to have no trouble sensing me now." he said in a deep tone. Sasuke would've sensed him before, but that other time he wasn't focused, nor did he have his senses on high alert.

"Yea." Sasuke said trying to cover up the fact that he didn't have to get used to Baraqiels presence in order to sense him.

"I see your taking Akeno out…again." he said the last part in an angry tone, he doesn't like it when she leaves, especially with a boy.

"Yea I like spending time with her."

"Sasuke-kun,"

"Yes Baraqiel-san?"

"I wish to have a serious talk with you later, it's about Akeno." he says in a serious tone. Sasuke really didn't need to have such a talk, as he already can already figure out he's going to say something like 'protect her at all cost' and Sasuke feels happy to know that he is trusted with something like that.

"I assure you Baraqiel-san, that not even the death of Akeno is the end of her life." Sasuke says leaving a very mysterious chill to run through Baraqiel's mind. _'I guess that's good?_' he thought wondering if that is either a good thing or bad. Baraqiel thought perhaps Sasuke is trying to say that no matter what danger comes, she will continue to live happily. He smiled at Sasuke and ruffled his hair, "Arigato, Sasuke-Kun." he says smiling at him. It was actually the first time he ever smiled at Sasuke, usually he has an angry expression, or narrowed eyes.

After a few minutes of silence Baraqiel got up and left, saying that it his time to leave. After that Akeno came running at Sasuke wearing a black skirt with a red top, it was odd how a lot of things in this world reminded him of his old, as Akeno now looks like an Akatsuki member.

"Do I not look good…" she noticing how long he's been staring, "You're very cute Akeno." he said holding out two of his fingers.

*_POKE*_

She fell back falling on the ground, "Ow! Why? You said you'd stop." she said almost on the verge of tears again. Sasuke helped her up and smiled, "I'm sorry Akeno, you're just so cute" Akeno blushed and looked away.

"Oh…ok…" she said no longer sad.

Sasuke held out his hand which she grabbed without hesitation, the two walked down the Shrine and onto the road to the city, it may have been a Tuesday night, but it was a very special one for Akeno.

As the two went walking there's was nothing but silence, which wasn't a bad thing. They both enjoyed the presence of one another, sometimes Akeno would stop walked and hug Sasuke. While she felt nervous doing it sometimes she would spike up the courage to do it, Sasuke didn't mind a child wanting a hug.

The two went into shops and began exploring things, Sasuke would sometimes see a glimpse of his past by seeing certain foods which were somehow in this world, and he guesses that all great minds think alike.

Finally Akeno points to a ramen a stand which is conveniently named Ichiraku Ramen. The two walk in but Akeno stops and has a very depressed look on her face, "What's wrong Akeno?" Sasuke asks wondering why Akeno had suddenly become saddened.

"Sasuke I have to use the girl's room…"

"…Ok…" she didn't do anything after.

"What's wrong then?"

"I have to let go of your hand" she says almost about to cry, Sasuke can deal with her constant sadness of having to leave him. He can deal with mostly because he is usually the only one who can change her sadness, into happiness.

"It's ok Akeno, I promise I will hold your hand when you come back." he says smiling at her. Akeno's eyes lit up and nodded, she quickly walked to the restroom with a smile. Sasuke sighed but went to go sit down. He finds a spot at the bar and silently waited for Akeno.

Sasuke looks to his left and sees a very small girl chugging down ramen faster than Naruto could, Sasuke was amazed to see such a thing. The girl had long black hair and was wearing some sort of Gothic Lolita attire. She takes a break from her constant downing and looks at Sauske.

Now this was her most dynamic feature, she had very hollow like grey eyes. Sasuke had once seen those eyes but they were Itachi's when he went blind while overusing his Mangekyo. _'She's probably not blind_' he thinks as she is still looking at Sasuke with a cold unreadable gaze.

"Hello," Sasuke says at the young girl who now had a very small smirk on her face, "You…interest me…" the young girl says as she holds out her right hand. She was going to touch Sasuke but he dodged noticing that there is something off with this girl.

"Uh…"

"You help me." she says holding out her hand, Sasuke feeling that something strange is about quickly activates his Sharigan, which miraculously goes unnoticed by the emotionless young girl.

A snake suddenly emerged out of the girls palm causing Sasuke to flinch and dodge. Before he could proceed with anything else, "Sasuke!" a voice calls out to him he turns around and sees Akeno approaching. _'Shit!_'

Sasuke turns back around to face the girl who is known as Ophis, but as he turns around he notices she suddenly disappeared.

"What are you doing Sasuke?" Akeno asks noticing the surprised expression on his face, "Nothing" he quickly responds. Akeno was a bit suspicious but Sasuke quickly grabbed her hand lead her to a seat.

~**Hours later **

*_Yaaaaaaaaaawn*_

A very sleep Akeno yawns loudly as she rests her head next to Sasuke. The two are silently staring at the moon together enjoying the beauty of it. Sasuke starts to feel uneasy again as he notices more and more unfamiliar presences start to surround him.

'_Damn it…_'

"Akeno,"

"Akeno!"

"….zzzzz…."

Giving up, Sasuke reaches out and picks up her bridal style, he quickly goes and walks in the direction of the Shrine hoping Baraqiel will notice the two. As Sasuke kept walking, he began having flashbacks, flashbacks of when he was first defeated by Itachi, flashbacks of when he ran away from Orochimaru in the forest of death, this was not the same Uchiha Sasuke he once was.

'_When did I become so weak?_' he thought disappointed himself in running away from the problem rather than confronting it, Itachi would be disappointed. Sasuke lightly sets Akeno down to rest under the tree away from sight, he then turns around and begins running in the direction of the enemies.

**~With the mercenaries**

"What the hell is that kid doing?" one of the assassins asked aloud getting nods from his comrades. "He is probably facing his fears" another said laughing on how stupid a human can be.

"He set the girl down, kill him and then her." the man who could be considered as the leader ordered his subordinates.

"Hai!" they all said in unison.

"Oh man, this kids going to be scared shitless!"

"Yea I can't wait to tea-" before the man could finish his sentence he feels a surge of immense paining coming from his heart, he looks down and notices a long range light blue spear coated in lightning had just pierced his heart.

"What the hell!?"

"What was that?"

The leader began searching for whoever sent the attack but failed to find anyone, all of a sudden her to feels a surge of pain come at him from behind. But the leader not weak, he quickly rips the lighting attack from him shocking Sasuke.

"Over there! It's the human!"

The fallen angel mercenaries turn around to see Sasuke standing there with narrowed his eyes, they all witness the lightning attack slowly fade away into Sasuke's hand.

"Kill him." he ordered his men who all sprung there wings and charged Sasuke at immense speed. They failed to see Sasuke begin making hand seals as well as taking a huge breath.

"Katon: Gōryūka no Jutsu (Fire Release: Great Dragon Fire Technique)!" An image of a small dragon covered in intense flames shot out from Sasuke's mouth engulfing the charging Fallen Angels. They all had no time to react to the wide fire based attack and where instantly sent to ashes.

Sasuke feels the last presence approaching, he sees a young man with black hair, unlike other Fallen Angels, he has pointy ears. He also possesses five pairs of black wings with steel feathers. His attire was a simple black robe with some accessories.

"My, my am I impressed for a human to defeat my subordinates." the man known as Kokabiel said to Sasuke grinning.

"And you are?"

"Kokabiel of the Bibble."

Normally that would've left a chill to run up peoples spines; Kokabiel was an infamous man to fight against God and Satan themselves. It was normal for people to cower in fear at the mention of his name, but he was surprised to see Sasuke with narrowed eyes rather than coward ones.

'_So if he dies, it's all over._'

"Kokabiel, stand still." Sasuke then instantly shot a Chidori Spear at Kokabiel who dodged it with ease, "Pftt, you have much to learn child" he mocked.

Kokabiel then unleashed a shower of light spears at Sasuke who countered with his own attack, "Chidori Senbon!" he uttered before a torrent of lighting shaped senbons began shooting out around Sasuke. The senbons are a lot faster and lighter than the spears, they are also a lot stronger due to be coated in lighting.

Kokabiel flew around Sasuke and summonsed a unique looking spear that looked like it was meant for hand to hand fighting rather than simply throwing.

As Sasuke feels Kokabiel coming up behind him he quickly activates his Mangekyo and looks over his shoulder, he closes his left eye and waits until blood has been successfully drawn from it, _'Amaterasu._' he says in his mind before the black fire engulfed Kokabiels right wing.

'_I missed,_' he thought breathing heavily; he won't be able to use that technique again. He looks over and sees Kokabiel yelling in pains.

"GAAAAAAH!" The intensity of the fire was no laughing matter; it was extremely painful, to have a continuous fire that won't go out by anything. Kokabiel quickly thinking that in order to avoid further damage, quickly grabs his massive lance and cuts a portion his right wing off.

He managed to save almost half of it but flying was still a problem, "You!" he said as the pain is still in his body, even if the fire is no longer on him his mind is in shock on how painful the fire was even if it was only a few seconds.

Sasue noticing that Kokabiel reacted faster than he expected, began fearing the worst. Sasuke no longer has any energy and is praying that Akeno is not discovered by Kokabiel.

Kokabiel starting to feel somebody else come to the fight, quickly disperses without a trace.

Sasuke sighed in relief but was not all relaxed, he didn't know why he used Amartesu rather than a genjutsu, but something told him that the mad had to die or else more terrible things would happen. Perhaps he was angry with Kokabiels decision to try and kill Akeno and her mother.

He feels another presence and prays that whoever it is does not discover Akeno, he hopes it has come for him rather than Akeno, anything rather going for Akeno.

It would be a few more years until Sasuke ever saw Kokabiel again.

~**Some time later**

**A **very tired Sasuke grunts in annoyance as he can feel himself slowly waking up. He's been awake for a while but is waiting for the panicking Akeno to leave him alone for a while, she oddly placed her entire body on top of him, making Sasuke feel uncomfortable.

"Sasuke," she says as she relentlessly pours her tears into Sasuke. He can can't see it, but he knows Shuri is standing at the door with a frown on her face, how was he going to explain this? Who passes out randomly? He knows Baraqiel is going to annoying him about it. And on top of that he passes out again?

It's fine with him, they don't have to know anything, it's just like how Itachi did things, no matter how much he took blame and hate, the people were safe and at peace. In Sasukes case even if he was slowly killing himself by using these attacks when his body couldn't handle it, it didn't matter, Sasuke didn't care, Akeno was fine and no one had to know she was ever in danger.

The good thing about using your powers to the brink of exhaustion is that your body will get stronger due to having experienced with it, If Sasuke continues to work out and control his endurance his body will soon be able to handle the powerful attacks he can muster.

"Susanoo, please heal Sasuke." Akeno said quietly praying to the god of Storms, it was time to pray to him because it's raining outside. Sasuke pretended as if he never heard that and was feeling lazy to get up.

Sasuke kept his eye closed, but put one of his hands on Akenos face trying to wipe the tears away, he always felt sad letting her down like this, it wasn't a good thing to happen. Living in constant fear that someone that you love will suddenly not wake up ever again, that was the reason why she was so scared and cried about it.

"Sasuke!" no response came as she was still crying.

"Sasuke…"

"If you stop crying I'll get up."

Akeno wiped her tears away and a happy smile came on her face as she sees Sasuke sit up.

"How long?" he asked already knowing he has been a sleep for a long time.

"Another week." Shuri said smiling at Akeno who is comfortably snuggled into Sasuke, who is running his hands through her hair.

"I see…"

'_How can someone my age even be sleeping for a week._' he thought amazed that the body would wake up conveniently one week after using a huge scaled attack. At least he scared Kokabiel off, for now.

"Sasuke-kun" Baraqiel says noticing Sasuke has finally woken from his hibernation slumber. "Azazel is ready, if you wish to being training then we should leave now." he said causing Akeno to wake up from her spot. She was about to protest until Sasuke told her it was fine.

"I won't overdo it Akeno, I promise." he said bringing her into a warm hug, she blushed but enjoyed the hug.

~**Underground Azazel Mansion. **

"You're pretty good at this, Sasuke-kun." said a man with black hair and yellow bangs, he has been training Sasuke while Baraqiel was training his daughter. Over the past days Sasuke has been feeling more and more eager to train. Sasuke finally met the man known as Azazel who was the supposed leader of the Grigori, a faction which held only Fallen Angels. His first impression of the man where laid back and not caring, as he would constantly be in a room filled with many nudity magazines and unknown devices.

"You seem to be very familiar with fire and lightning, yet weak on water and ice." Azazel says as he dodged more fire shots which Sasuke is somehow throwing out of his hand. To him this is child's play; he could see why making hand signs and having a chant could explain the power behind his more powerful fire attacks. Since Sasuke is supposedly a human, he cannot learn the light spear attacks which Azazel has perfected.

As Sasuke dodges more light spears he beings to thinks if he had the sword Orochimaru gave him, things would be a lot easier. He would soon have to look for a new sword, one that doesn't break either other than that he could just stream lightning onto it making the power increase drastically.

Sasuke returns at Azazel firing more fire attacks which seemingly have no effect on the Fallen Angel. Shuri, Akeno and Baraqiel all are impressed with Sasuke's progress they could easily tell he was a human born with magic as a gift. As Akeno cheered him on Sasuke became annoyed by Azazel's continuous tampering and trying to make him do something stronger.

"C'mon Sasuke-kun! I know you can better! Show all of what you can really do!" he said hovering above Sasuke. Now Sasuke was normally a calm person when it comes to fighting, but this was just getting on his nerves, _'It can't hurt to use a weak ability_' he thought as he begins thinking of what technique to use. After moments of thinking he finds one which isn't too powerful, but enough to show Azazel something and to get him to shut up.

'_Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu (Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique)' _Sasuke says in his mind as medium size ball of fire appears out of nowhere in front of him, The Fallen Angels including Azazel had their eyes wide open, normally magic came from the hands with only a few exceptions coming anywhere else. Yet, Sasuke managed to create a pretty good sized ball of fire magic.

Azazel, who smirked victorious in managing for the boy to reveal just a little bit of his strength, Baraqiel had been sharing his experiences with Sasuke to Azazel, saying that he is less of a child and more of a warrior type of person. Baraqiel spies on Sasuke when he goes to his private training but Sasuke could sense him, which is why Baraqiel hasn't really seen anything that would cause him to question Sasuke.

Sasuke appears before the family feeling exhausted from training with Azazel, he could've gone longer but his patience wasn't like his brothers. He had a limit and it was broken today, he would have to work on that.

"Sasuke! Are you ok?"

"Yes Akeno." he says smiling at her, he grabs her hand and moves a little closer to her.

"Sasuke…" she says blushing their faces were only a few centimeters apart but Sasuke didn't know what he was doing.

*_COUGH*_ "A-Ahem!" Baraqiel grunted seeing his young daughter having intimate contact at such a young age, he was about to hurt Sasuke until Shuri stopped him just in time. Sasuke noticing Baraqiel flaring killer aura looked at him with confusion. Azazel approaches Sasuke clapping his hands impressed at his overall performance.

"Sasuke-kun you have impressed me greatly." he said having a massive grin on his face, "How would you like to become a high ranking member of the Grigori?" Baraqiels eyes shot open, It was rare to find such people strong enough and trustable enough to become a high ranking member of the Grigori, but he was not all that surprised, Sasuke had to managed to also sway Baraqiel to feel impressed with him.

Akeno knew what this meant, he would have to leave to the underworld and begin a massive yearly long training experience with Azazel, she looked at Sasuke with desperation in her eyes, she didn't want him to go and she also knew that he wouldn't leave her.

"No thank you." he respectfully declines, he doesn't care about the Grigori, once his body is finally matured he will able to take on Azazel in a full on fight without being scathed.

"But Sasuke-kun!" Baraqiel tried to protest angering Akeno and Shuri.

"Yes Baraqiel-san?" Sasuke says responding to his sudden outburst, he knows he wants Sasuke to become a Fallen Angel but Sasuke doesn't need that, he is Uchiha Sasuke, a human born with the Sharigan relying on becoming a Fallen Angel just to gain a little power would be disgracing his clans name, and that he would never do.

"Its fine Baraqiel, maybe one day he will want to come to our side, I just hope you don't join that devil you were talking to the other day." Azazel said smiling at Sasuke. The family of three suddenly turned to Sasuke with narrowed eyes, he never told them he spoke to devils.

He just didn't want Akeno to find out he was speaking to female Devils.

'_For him to spy on me, without me realizing it…I need to be weary of you, Azazel._' Sasuke thought cautiously.

"Yes they wanted me to join a peerage of some sort, but I turned them down and we said our goodbyes, however I didn't catch a name" he lied on the last part. Azazels smile fell, Sasuke figured him out already he had someone else watch him rather than himself, and he knows whoever Azazel sent couldn't hear anything so that left even more suspicion for Azazel and Baraqiel.

"You seem to already know many powerful attacks, Sasuke-kun" Azazel said with a new smirk, "I wonder if the reason you pass out is because, you lack endurance." he thought aloud.

'_Psh, He got me._'

"Yes Azazel-san, If my endurance was strong enough to handle my offensive capabilities then I wouldn't pass out." Sasuke said keeping a toneless voice. He was smart not to reveal anything that might let them know he can do superb attacks with very high destructive capability.

"Hmm…I wonder Sasuke-kun…how strong those offensive capabilities are."

"Well…we won't know if my endurance is weak...right Azazel-san?" Sasuke said getting a curious gaze from Azazel, now Sasuke had him where he wanted him. With this Azazel will continuously be interested in Sasuke and that would mean he would want to train with him more and more. Baraqiel had his own eyes on Sasuke, while he hasn't seen his abilities; he has seen Sasuke kill a person.

"Sasuke-kun before you go I want you to meet someone, he's a bit older than you but I think you two can become good friends."

"C'mon out, Vali."

As he said this a boy about only two years older than Sasuke came out with a shy look, the boy had silver hair and blue eyes, it was obvious to anyone he's a bit traumatized.

"I have a feeling Sasuke that you and Vali will become friendly rivals." Azazel said smiling at Vali who is starting to enjoy the part of fighting, but he knows right now he cannot fight Sasuke.

'_I already have one._' Sasuke thought grinning, if Naruto was here with them then together they would show the world the power of their dynamic duo.

"Quick fight?" Vali asks with a weird looking smirk on his face, Sasuke shrugs but agrees. Sasuke takes a step back, he can feel the strength of Vali from just simply looking at him.

"Scale Mail!" Vali utters before his body transforms into an incomplete looking version of the Vanish Dragons scaled male form. Baraqiel gives Azazel a questionable glare but he says its fine and Vali will not kill Sasuke.

As Sasuke ready's himself he gets a lot farther back, with this no one will be able to see his Sharigan. Vali wasting no time, charged Sasuke using his immense dragon speed, as he gets behind Sasuke he goes for a punch from behind but somehow Sasuke knew he was there.

Sasuke dodged the punch without even turning around, as Vali lunged forward missing Sasuke comes behind him and try's to kick the armor, with no success he uses it as a leap and hopes into the air.

The spectators awe in amazement, this was the complete opposite of what they had expected, Akeno had faith and completely believed Sasuke would destroy Vali.

As the first encounter did impress them, they knew this was coming to a close when Sasuke was falling down back to the ground. They all knew the Vanishing Dragon was fast, and Sasuke being a human would not be able to even see the silver haired boy.

As Vali goes to make a punch directly on Sasukes face, his Sharigan predicts this and immediately goes in the defensive. As the punch comes closer to Sasuke dodges again shocking the Vanishing Dragon Emperor.

Sasuke suddenly grabs a hold of Valis incomplete scailed maile form and begins trying to punch him. As nothing of success he realizes that his armor is so strong for any of his punches to make even a dent, "Chidori" he utters before lighting begins sparkling out of left hand, he brings the lighting to the armor and shreds it to pieces.

Vali, now out of his scaled mail form begins falling down to the ground alongside Sasuke who is preparing for another attack. '_Lion Barrage_' Sasuke says in his mind before suddenly appearing under Vali. Sasuke kicks him in the back causing him to yell in pain, Sasuke proceeds to do multiple kicks at Vali forcing him to go higher up in the air.

With Vali now high in the air and on his back, Sasuke goes in for the final blow, he appears above Vali surprising him yet again, and with on last kick to Valis stomach he is sent flying down to the ground. A small crater emerged as Vali lies defeated against Sasuke. Azazel and Baraqiel both had surprised expressions; they didn't think Vali would be defeated by someone who's only had one lesson of training.

"That was impressive Sasuke-kun, to be honest I didn't expect you to defeat Vali."

"Sasuke!" Akeno says running up to him. She embraces him in another hug,"I didn't know you could handle lighting!" she says amazed that he is a more proficient lightning user than she is.

"Azazel-san,"

"Yes Sasuke-kun?"

"Do you have any swords?" he asks with a smirk, having a sword would've made fighting the Fallen Angels a lot easier, plus he will need one for when he fights Kokabiel.

~**Morning, Next day**

As Sasuke wakes up he slowly removed the arms of Akeno away from his body, he didn't mind it when she would tangle her body with his, but sometimes she would 'accidentally' put her hands in spots Sasuke would feel weird about.

As he gets up to once again explore the Shrine he sees Shuri cleaning, _'she must have gotten up really early._' normally Sasuke would get up and clean the Shrine.

"Hello Shuri-sa-"

"Oka-san." she says making a sweet smile.

"Shuri-san I-"

"Oka-san." she reminds him. It's not as if she's trying to act like his mother, she just wants him to call her that because she firmly believes that he will one day 'officially' become her son, even if not blood related.

"…"

Sasuke now try's another approach.

He gets on his knees like a beggar would, "Himejima-sama, I believe it is my duty to keep the Shrine in check, someone of your status should never have to do such a thing."

Shuris blushed at being referred to as –_sama_ as well as Sasuke talking and using her last name. Out of nowhere Baraqiel came put his arm around Shuri, "It's about time" he said making Shuri giggle, she had a problem with her family accepting Baraqiel, so she was treated badly and was forced to live in the Shrine, but she is happy and that's all that matters.

~**At Night**

'_Susanoo_' Sasuke utters in his mind as the legendary perfect defense begins forming around his body. '_Finally_' is what Sasuke thought as he is able to hold his Susanoo without being crushed by the enormous power it holds. Sasuke is smiling as his Susanno is evolving to its almost full state, as he does this he feels a string of energy suddenly come from his body.

'_What is this energy!?_' he thought amazed; it kept coming, this unknown energy which he could tell it's Uchiha, but not his.

Sasuke was planning to stop in fear of something would go wrong but a voice told him otherwise.

'_**Finish It'**_

'_**Complete it'**_

'_**Perfect it'**_

'_**Yours is powerful, more powerful than my previous, you actually have the chance to defeat him!'**_

'_Who are you?_' Sasuke asked the voice. Sasuke can feel his Susanoo at its final state, or that's what he thought. He continues to import more power and energy into it, Susanoo is growing, it's gaining more power and energy its becoming **perfect**.

Sasuke stops all of this in fear of hurting himself, if he was somehow able to manifest the form of Susanoo to a high degree then he would do it when he was ready, which he is not right now. The voice stopped talking and Sasuke thought it would be a good idea to rest before something bad occurs.

~**Shrine**

As Sasuke is approaching Akeno's room he feels someone else walking about late at night, curious Sasuke goes to find out who it is. As he makes a turn he bumps into a very odd looking Baraqiel, he was wearing some sort of outfit that had holes in it as well as chains.

The most notable thing that he was wearing was a black dog collar with spikes on it, he also noticed dry tear marks on his face as well as a few cuts that look like came from whips, _'What the hell_…'

"Sasuke-kun,"

"Baraqiel-san,"

The two stared in deep silence, Sasuke mind has many questions going on, one was what he is wearing, another being why he is crying, and another is why was he whipped.

"Sasuke-kun what was enormous dark energy I felt a few moments ago?"

"Baraqiel-san why are you crying?" Sasuke shot back trying to avoid the question Baraqiel asked.

"…."

"…"

"…."

"Sasuke-kun you never saw me."

"And you never felt that energy."

"Of course I didn't." he says keeping a very neutral tone.

"Good night, Baraqiel-san."

"Night Sasuke-kun, oh and don't be surprised you'll be in the same position as me one day." and with that quickly walked away.

'_I didn't hear that._' he said to himself. Sasuke also couldn't think of a situation that he would be, wearing a dog collar, being whipped, and was crying.

As Sasuke casually walks back to his room, he can't shake the feeling that something is going to happen. He gets into bed with Akeno who was surprisingly awake, sometimes she can't sleep unless Sasuke is there. However, Sasuke cannot sleep, something is bothering him, it's as if he knows something going to happen and he won't be able to stop it.

Unconsciously, his Sharigan begins to form which Sasuke did not do intentionally, he then realizes it.

Something bad is about to happen, something that will change Akeno's life.

Something very bad is going to happen.

**A.N. ALRIGHT, So since this boomed out of nowhere, I did NOT expect this many favorites/follows/reviews. I thank all of you, and to be honest I was going to make this longer but ran out of things to write, and didn't want to start writing random gibberish. Eventually however the chapters will exceed 10k, this story in one chapter has actually almost surpassed my other story which has been out since March. So I don't know whether to be happy or sad lol.**

**ALSO FOR SACRED GEAR, I don't know what to do for that lol, if anyone has suggestions review or PM me, I really don't want to give Boosted Gear as that would just be annoying, I was originally thinking he would get a sword sacred gear from Azazel or something like that. **

**Question(s):**

**Darth Lelouch: **Sasuke will not be joining a peerage or becoming a devil someway, he will remain a human throughout the story. Well that's the plan for now, it could be changed.

**Narfan: **I was going to do something like that, although it would be Indra (reincarnation, not Hindu God)

**Evangelista: **The Indra (Hinduo God) has no correlation with Sasuke other than having the same name as Sasukes Ancestor, The Sage of Six Paths simply named his son Indra it has nothing really to do with being a god. It's like if I name my son Jesus, but he isn't Jesus of the bible.

**If I haven't answered your questions via PM (Which I normally do) just comment one or P.M. I am usually on my phone a lot so I can respond to them pretty much instantly.**

**Also If you have any ideas on certain topic I'll be glad to hear in the reviews. But thanks everyone for favoriting/following it really helps and keeps me going so if you want do it again:D **


	3. Chapter 3

**Dis****cl****aimer: I do not own Naruto or DxD**

**Sooooooooooooo Sorry for the short chapter, In my opinion 5k is short lol, but I was gone ALL weekend and came back yesterday, that won't happen often, I may have another chapter posted before Sunday. **

**This was fixed/corrected/revised/ by the Beta SmilesLasting, so thank you for that ;)**

**Also next chapter Akeno meets Rias, so that's when the plot begins, I know these past three chapters are just simply intros and what not. **

~**Shrine**

Things have been uneasy for Sasuke. For one, he is still experiencing constant uneasiness for Akeno; he believes that the Fallen Angel's main focus is the young girl. Since he is constantly worrying, he has not left her side very often, but she doesn't really mind.

Then there's that voice that told him to continue pouring energy into Susanoo. He hasn't trained using Susanoo in a while, out of fear that the voice may act against him or forcefully add energy.

And sleeping has been more of a problem. He fears that if he closes his eyes, he won't be able to see Akeno again. He knows Baraqiel is strong and can protect her without Sasuke's help, but Sasuke believes he has the responsibility of keeping her safe.

He also has proof of Akeno being injured and on the brink of death in the future, which was horrifying to his eyes. He has seen his own family dead, he has even seen his brother die in front of him… yet seeing Akeno dead is the worst of it all. Sasuke doesn't doubt his visions; he trusts his eyes more than he trusts his hands. He perfectly envisioned himself kneeling before a dying Akeno, but he has some momentary peace as the Akeno he had been staring at in his vision appeared to be a bit older than Akeno now, with longer hair and harder facial features.

Right now, the two lie next to each other outside the Shrine near the creek, staring at the blue sky. Akeno looks over and sees Sasuke sleeping peacefully. He is holding her hand to make sure she's okay, even when he is sleeping. Remembering what her mother told her, Akeno continues to grip his hand, but changes positions so she is now behind Sasuke.

Akeno carefully lifts Sasuke's head onto her lap, and after making sure that he is comfortable enough not to wake up, she runs her fingers through his hair and starts to come out a little of her old shy self. She still is shy, but around Sasuke, Akeno feels like she can do anything without a care in the world. Unconsciously, as Sasuke holds Akeno's hand, he slowly guides it to his heart.

"Sasuke…" she says quietly. As the two spent more and more time together, it was inevitable that they became so attached, especially being so young. Akeno knows that Sasuke cares a great deal for her, and she feels the same way for him. They both want to live happily in the Shrine, alongside Shuri and Baraqiel.

But not everything can go the happy way.

~**Someone watching them**

"Who's that girl!?" an angry Rias says aloud, seeing Sasuke resting in Akeno's lap. Rias narrows her eyes, upset that someone else has become fond of Sasuke.

"It appears the Fallen's gotten to him before we could," her friend Sona says, also looking discomforted about the physical contact Akeno and Sasuke are having. "Actually, now that I think about it, he must also live with them."

Rias begins emitting a dark red killer aura, as she watches with jealousy. She sees Akeno use her hands to run her fingers through Sasuke's hair, or to cup his face. He looks so peaceful sleeping in her lap.

"We should leave before your onii-sama finds us," Sona says suddenly. In reality, she just wants to stop watching Sasuke being cuddled by a Fallen.

"We should save him," Rias says, shooting a narrow-eyed glare at Akeno.

"That doesn't sound like a good idea. It's not like we're at war," says Sona. "And we'd have a better chance in the future, anyway."

"Shut up, Sona!" Rias snaps at her friend, who is just finding excuses to pointedly not realize that their love interest is cuddling with someone else who isn't either of them. "We don't know what they could be doing with him, what if they torture him? Or worse, _seduce_ him!"

"Looks like they already have," replies Sona, pointing to Akeno, who is now resting on top of Sasuke. The Fallen still has her hand gripping his. "Let's go, Rias, your brother will kill Sasuke if he finds out we came all the way here just to see him again."

~**Back with Sasuke**

As the two lie together under the cloudy sky, Akeno is feeling very nervous, which doesn't go unnoticed by Sasuke. He gets up and faces her with concern.

"Sasuke," Akeno suddenly says, getting his attention.

He looks at her and smiles. "Yeah, Akeno?"

"Have you ever been to school?" she asks. She looks at him with amazement. Her parents have been homeschooling her for a long time and plan to do so until she reaches high school, at which point she will be off by herself.

'_School…'_He remembers attending school, almost as if it was yesterday. He remembers how it felt starting there, how it felt to be so happy to learn, happy to be a kid, and happy to be in a class with people he could call friends.

Until his family died.

And then from that point, he hated school. He hated everything.

"Yeah, I've been to school. It's fun when you're a kid. But I don't know how high school will be." Sasuke has been told that high school is the same as school as a kid, except you're older and do less childish things. That doesn't sound too bad, although he was never one to be associated with the words 'immature' or 'perverted'.

"I'm scared," she said honestly. She has never been really social with other kids; she's lucky to have Sasuke, who is someone she can talk to and develop her social skills with.

Sasuke looks at her sweetly. He didn't expect her to be scared of other kids. "Why? I'll be there with you," he said, looking into her violet eyes.

She blushed and looked away, still nervous. "I'm scared that…you'll be with another girl," she says quietly.

He catches every whispered word, though just barely. He smiles again. "Why would I do that?" he asks, trying to look her in the eyes again, but she keeps fidgeting to avoid his gaze.

"…"

"Akeno."

"…"

"_Akeno_."

She finally turns around, a little calmer but was still feeling fragile. One day, she will emerge from her shy self, but maybe it won't be the way Sasuke wants it to be.

"I promise that I won't go with another girl. I promise that I won't go to high school with you simply standing next to you. I promise that…I'll still being holding your hand while we go to high school together." As Sasuke speaks, he grabs her hand again.

Akeno smiles and hugs him. The hug lasts for a while, and neither of them want to pull away; they feel like they could remain in this position for all of eternity.

~**S****ometime later**

A tired Sasuke slowly wakes up from his slumber. He realizes he is back in Akeno's room, but he remembers falling asleep outside. He notices his hand is still holding Akeno's, and sighs in relief to know that she is ok.

"Sasuke-kun," Shuri says at the door. She seems to enjoy watching her daughter rest happily with Sasuke. It warms her heart knowing how happy she is with him.

"Hello Shur-"

"Okaa-san."

"…"

A few more awkward moments go by in silence. Sasuke doesn't want to say anything.

"Sasuke-kun, why do you constantly have trouble with sleep? It worries me knowing you spend more time being asleep then awake," she says, with uneasiness in her voice. Shuri is starting to feel as if something bad will happen to Sasuke—that one day he fall asleep and never wake up, that he will continue to sleep forever.

Sasuke has sleep issues for many reasons. He can successfully cast Amaterasu several times in a consecutive row, but it causes immense stress on his body, even more so than using Susanoo or Tsukiyomi. With the Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan, his vision may no longer fade into darkness, but the energy costs are still high. At his current age, it's difficult to use such techniques.

"I worry, too," he states simply. Sasuke then looks down at Akeno and wraps his arms around her. He rests his head on top of hers and closes his eyes. Akeno has become someone very important to him, so he will care for and protect her with all his life.

Shuri speaks up again. "I worry for Akeno, that something might happen."

"Why do you think that?"

"…"

Sasuke decides to stop talking. He doesn't want to sound like a failure. Shuri and Baraqiel have trusted Sasuke enough to not let anything happen to Akeno; he doesn't want to sound like he can't protect her. Itachi had it way harder, knowing that something could easily happen. Sasuke wants to prove he can protect someone without anything going wrong.

Sasuke lies down next to Akeno, again wrapping his arms around her as he closes his eyes. He will need to confront something, something that has been bothering him for a while.

~**Innerworld**

Sasuke opens his eyes again and sees he is no longer at the Shrine. Looking around, he finds the place he is in is familiar. _'Uchiha Complex__._' He recognizes the place. All around him are the symbols of the Uchiha, but there are no people. The sun is shining beautifully on the clear day, and to Sasuke this brings back memories of being a child and how much he enjoyed life at the time.

As Sasuke begins walking around, he notices someone he calls a best friend. Naruto is standing at the entrance to the complex with his arms crossed. He wears a neutral expression as Sasuke begins running towards him.

"Naruto!" Sasuke yells with a smile. He doesn't know what's going on, but seeing his best friend is always a good thing.

"So you've finally come," Naruto says in a low voice.

Sasuke becomes confused. "What are you talking about?"

"Have you not come to train?"

"…"

"Well?"

"…"

"It appears this appearance is not suitable. Allow me to change."

All of a sudden, Naruto's body begins glowing yellow. Sasuke shields his eyes from the bright light, and when he finally drops his arms, he is shocked to see what has changed. Who stands before him now is not Naruto, but…

"Madara," Sasuke says in a fearless tone.

"I am not Madara. I just assumed you would prefer this appearance as it is familiar to you," the voice which does not belong to either Naruto or Madara says.

"Who are you?"

"I am the key to this," the man says, before his left eye morphs into the Sharigan. The red iris suddenly becomes purple and gains many tomoes, all in an orderly passion that resembles the Jyuubi's eyes.

"My Rinnegan!?" Sasuke says, amazed that it is still within him.

"Yes, I am the key to unlocking your Rinnegan"

"But who are you?"

"Odd. I assumed you to be a smarter one, but I guess it can't be helped since you do not who gave you the power you possess today," the man says, before glowing yellow light again. Sasuke doesn't shield himself this time; instead, he activates his E.M.S and watches the man with a curious gaze. What comes next shocks him as well. The man's newest appearance now has long hair like Madara, but with braids stringed together. His face is also different, with markings above his eyebrows that indicate he is a noble.

"Do you know who I am now?" the man asks.

The answer is still no, so Sasuke shakes his head. Although he has seen other people resemble him, Sasuke has never seen this particular person in his life before…and yet, at same time, he feels as if he knows this person.

"I see…" says the man. "Well, it is no matter. I am here to train you in using this power."

Sasuke's eyes widen.

"Sasuke, in this world, with the Sharingan you can basically imagine anything and it will come true here. You are able to use your Rinnegan in this world, but not the other. I will train you here how to use your Rinnegan, until the time comes when I believe you'll need it."

"…"

"You seem to fazed, young Uchiha. Regardless, until you know who I am, you cannot begin your training. Now go, someone is calling you," the man tells Sasuke, before pressing his hand to Sasuke's head. "Shinra Tensei," he utters.

Sasuke feels nothing but darkness, but he hears someone calling for him.

~**Akeno's room**

"Sasuke! Sasuke! Sasuke!" Akeno repeatedly yells at a sleeping Sasuke, frantic. She just overheard a disturbing conversation between her mother and father. Apparently her mother is worried about Sasuke sleeping too much, that one day he might not wake up. Akeno doesn't give up; she pounds his chest with her hands in frustration.

With no success, she begins to fear the worst. Her eyes start to form tears, and she begins crying over Sasuke's body. "Sasuke…Sasuke…" she murmurs quietly, putting her arms over him as she lets her emotions run free.

As she cries, she suddenly feels arms wrap around her in a protective fashion. She looks up and immediately wipes away her tears, knowing crying isn't what will bring Sasuke back.

"What's wrong, Akeno?" Sasukes asks, awake, with concern in his voice.

"Okaa-san says you're sleeping too much," she tells him with a frown, relieved he woke up yet still upset he scared her.

Sasuke's own frown turns into a sweet smile. "It's okay, Akeno. I'll be fine just as long as you're fine, okay?"

"I'm fine!"

"Then I'm fine," he says, causing the young Akeno to pout.

"Prove it," she demands. Sasuke moves closer to her causing Akeno to blush and slightly back away.

"Date?' he asks, in an almost seductive tone. Akeno suddenly becomes a tomato, and looks away. She wants to look at him with confidence, but hasn't reached the point where she can yet.

"Y-yeah," she answers quietly.

~**Later in the city**

The reason why Sasuke wanted to go on a date so suddenly is because of the intense images he's seeing, the images of Akeno suddenly bloodied and dying before him. It's traumatizing, even for Sasuke who has seen his family die. The two connect arms like a married couple would, which gets a few odd stares from people, but most just seem to assume that the two don't want to get lost from each other. Akeno blushes at the close contact but tries to keep her own; she's been wanting to confess something to Sasuke, and she believes tonight is the night.

They walk around for a few hours, looking through stores, going to the mall and eating ice cream. Sasuke still has a very uneasy look, which doesn't go unnoticed by Akeno. Sometimes, when she goes off to look at a section of the store, Sasuke will suddenly call her name, just to make sure she is still there.

Sasuke is getting desperate. He really doesn't want to lose Akeno; she has become a very important friend to Sasuke, his first in this world, and he doesn't want her to go. He promised her that she is his best friend and that they will do everything together once they attend high school. They have so many plans for the future together that it would break Sasuke if she were to die.

He begins to think of his past. How did he deal with things in the past? How did he deal with Itachi? How did he protect Naruto at the time of his death?

He needs his power

**ALL**of his power.

Currently, the two young lovers stand outside the ramen stand they often go to. It's one of their favorite spots because it was the first place he took Akeno on their first date. The images of Akeno, bloody and dying, are so frightening that he begins to think perhaps he's simply having a nightmare. But in contrast to that nightmare, he's living a dream by being with Akeno. It's a very complex thing for Sasuke, who barely understands what is going on.

"Classic, please," Sasuke tells the waitress who is taking their order. They usually order the same classic, which consists of ramen and chicken.

Sasuke looks over to his right, and notices the same girl that tried to attack him a few weeks ago. It's odd; this time, she is simply staring at him. She may have had over 20 bowls of empty ramen in front of her and is probably waiting on another order, but she is very intimidating.

~**Later at night**

As Sasuke and Akeno walk back to the Shrine, Sasuke feels a bit weary. But as they approach the Shrine, he realizes with a jolt that' it's under attack. Sasuke can feel the presence of numerous Fallen Angels at the Shrine, but only Shuri is there to protect it.

Sasuke tells Akeno to stay behind with his clones. His eyes do not deceive him; he can feel Shuri's life energy disappearing at a fast rate. He curses himself for having such a small body. If his legs were longer, he would already be there!

As he approaches the steps of the Shrine, he sees that Shuri is still somewhat fine, but he also sees that she is surrounded by a small army of Fallen Angels. Quickly, he uses his lightning spear to catch their attention, so the Fallen Angels will be distracted by Sasuke instead of finishing off Akeno.

"Hey, it's that kid Kokabiel-sama warned us about!"

"He doesn't look so tough."

"Just kill him and the mom, we'll find the daughter later."

These are the same words all of the fallen angels are thinking as they begin charging at Sasuke. Wasting no time on pointless jutsu, Sasuke's Mangekyo shines in the night as it emerges.

The Fallen Angels almost catch him off guard with their immense speed, but with the Sharigan he is able to see their movement just 1 second before they can actually land a hit on him. _'Susanoo__,_' he utters, and the ribs of Susanoo form around him. The Fallen Angels at that very moment begin stabbing the area Sasuke is within with light spears. As they almost begin cracking the ribs, he pours more of that foreign energy into it. The ribs start to grow, creating now hand-like features as well as a head with glowing, yellow eyes, and that's when the Fallen Angels begin to widen their eyes.

The full skeleton begins to finally reveal itself; it is holding a dark purple blade. As Sasuke keeps running through the enemy mercenaries, the ones who thought melee weapons would work are instantly disintegrated by the powerful black flames.

~**With Shuri**

As Shuri lies at the very end of the temple, she soon realizes that, soon, she will no longer be able to see the light. Darkness is slowly overcoming her. She has a few final wishes, but knows that her time is short; she has a huge wound on her side, which was the main cause of her quickly bleeding to death.

"I suppose I can have my way with you before you die," a Fallen Angel with dark grey hair says. He has a massive grin on his face as he comes closer and closer. "You're beautiful, after all. It's a shame that you couldn't be my slav-"

Shuri eyes widen as suddenly a purple hand suddenly grasps the man and lifts him into the air. She turns to see Sasuke, and a trail of bodies lit on fire; they are all dead, and Sasuke didn't even need to move his hands to kill them.

"What the hell!?" the Fallen Angel says, as he tries to escape Susanoo's grasp. It's a failed effort… but he is suddenly dropped.

"Ah, shit! Kokabiel-sama! I found the kid!" the Fallen Angel yells out as he falls, trying to get the attention of his leader. Sasuke wastes no time. Susanoo grows even further, and its hand knocks the Fallen Angel away from Shuri.

Shuri still wears her shocked expression. She has felt this energy before, but didn't think it could possibly come from Sasuke. She watches as the skeleton gains armor, skin, hands, and an odd looking bow. Susanoo is becoming massive; its petrifying yellow eyes make it even more intimidating. Sasuke doesn't say anything, just moves with Susasnoo.

The perfect defense begins charging a bow, shocking the Fallen Angels before it. Susanoo unleashed an arrow, which flies past all the Fallen Angels except one. The one who claimed he was going to rape Shuri now has a massive arrow running through his abdomen, and just to make things worse for him, Sasuke purposely avoided any serious vital organs just so he stays alive longer.

Oh, he's mad alright.

"GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" the fallen angel screams in agony, but he is still alive. Sasuke then unleashes black flames onto the Fallen Angel, but aims them at the feet, so he will slowly burn to death by the intensity. Shuri watches in horror as Sasuke narrows his eyes, eyes filled with hate and pain. This entire scene is a huge reminder of when his family died, and how powerless he was against Itachi at that time. He doesn't want to lose his new family, too, so he will do _anything_, both good and bad, to make sure they are alive and well.

As the man's body is slowly becoming nothing, consumed by the flames, a few other Fallen Angels try to help but the fire catches onto them and begins a massive spread. The gray-haired Fallen Angel is finally coming to his death; he opens his eyes, one last time, to see the power of the person who is killing him.

He shouldn't have opened his eyes.

"Tsukiyomi," Sasuke utters, and suddenly the flames on the man disperse, but he passes out with his eyes shot open. He will either die from blood loss, or from being unable to handle Tsukiyomi.

Sasuke then scares off the rest of the Fallen Angels by flaring Susanoo. A few almost get away, but he shoots out a wave of black flames at them which kills them instantly. Sasuke then turns around and makes his way to Shuri, kneeling before her. He can tell that her life is coming to a close.

She speaks. "Sasuke-kun, why aren't you with Akeno?!"

"Believe me, she's perfectly fine." Sasuke would never come here before making sure Akeno is safe. He knows that and so do Akeno's parents.

"Sasuke-kun… you should stay with her. I knew this was going to happen one day."

"…"

Sasuke's expression falls into a depressed one. This is as if he is witnessing his own mother's death. Shuri has become close with Sasuke like a true mother would. Sasuke begins to think of how he never mourned his parents' death. He never stopped to think about how important they were, he was always just filled with revenge, and never thought how much he really misses them until now.

"I know this must be hard for you, but as long as you live happily with Akeno, I know I can die peacefully," Shuri says, as tears began flowing down her face.

"Shuri, you can't die—what about Akeno? Do you know hard it is when parents die? The children left behind grow up filled with revenge, hating everything. They only see darkness and only seek vengeance. I know that because…because…" Little tears begin forming in his eyes, as he remembers when he was filled with so much grief and hate that he almost killed his friends.

"It'll be different, Sasuke-kun, she won't be alone," Shuri says, knowing that Sasuke was alone when his family died, and how he had no one, but always had pain. "You know, Sasuke-kun, Baraqiel and I always wanted to have a son after Akeno… but I'm glad we found you instead. It may not mean anything because I am not your mother, but I'm very proud and happy of you… Thank you for being here with us. I'm glad I got to meet you in the end."

Sasuke looks at her, and closes his eyes. He remembers everything he has forgotten these past months. His mother was the only one who ever said she was proud of Sasuke. Only she gave him attention, while his father always dealt with Itachi… No one ever paid attention to Sasuke since his mother until now, and he's happy to know he's found a family here who does.

"No," he says in a deep tone. He re-opens his eyes with his Eternal Mangekyo showing. Shuri's eyes widen at it. To her, it is a marvelous sight… but she can also see the pain and sadness behind the eyes. The red, black and white combination make some sort of odd shape, but she knows just by looking that the eyes hold power.

"This isn't the end for you…Okaa-san. I swear it. You will be back, with Akeno."

Shuri makes a small laugh in her head, but tears up, because this is the first time Sasuke ever called her _O__k__a__a-san_. She can now rest in peace knowing she entrusted everything to Sasuke, who will do anything, at all costs, to make sure Akeno is alive and happy.

"Thank you, and always make sure Akeno is happy." She closes her eyes for what seems to be the final time. She can hear Sasuke call her name, but the voice soon gets quieter and quieter… and then, she is at peace.

When Shuri opens her eyes, she notices that she is now sitting on a wood log, and in front of her is a small fire. The fire keeps on burning, ceaseless.

Only one thing comes to mind as she is sitting there…

'_Fufufufu, __i__t seems I__'ll__ just have to wait__. __I wonder how you will live life, Sasuke-kun__.__'_

**~With Sasuke**

Sasuke looks down with saddened eyes. Shuri's death hit him harder than anything he has felt in a long time, but he is not all misery. He knows one day he will see her again, that she will be alive and well, and Akeno will be thrilled… But for now he has to worry about how Akeno will take it.

'**_You better remember me_****_. H_****_er body can't be preserved forever_****_,_**' a familiar voice calls out to him. Sasuke knows what the Rinnegan can do, but he also knows learning such a technique is extremely difficult and will take a while before he can learn to sustain himself after using Outer Path.

'_You __will__ teach me it__,_' Sasuke says, threatening the unknown man within him.

"Sasuke?" he hears a sweet innocent voice call behind him. He wonders what happened with his clones. Akeno has already passed the trail of bodies that are now becoming nothing due to the fire. Then she realizes that Sasuke kneeling above someone.

"OKA-SAN!" she yells, before running over to Sasuke, but she is suddenly stopped and forced into a hug by Sasuke, blocking her from seeing her deceased mother.

"Don't look," he says, causing her to fear the worst. Akeno tries to push Sasuke, but he is holding her with full force.

"Sasuke, let go of me!" she says, now crying, Sasuke isn't going to let her see her mother dead. He knows it will cause nightmares for her, like it did for him.

"You'll have eternal nightmares. Please, Akeno, don't look." Sasuke begs Akeno to stop and look the other way.

He will do anything in his power to make sure Akeno doesn't suffer a fate like his own. Sasuke was lucky enough to have Naruto, but what if he had been alone? What if there had been no Naruto? What if he suffered his fate by himself without having anyone to relate to?

"Akeno, I promise, you and Okaa-san will be together again. I know how it is to be without parents or family, but you won't be alone," he says, now crying for Akeno. To him, this was like watching his own past—except, unlike Akeno, he was alone at that time, and even worse, he had someone to blame, which thrusted at him only pain and desire for revenge.

"Oto-san! Where's Oto-san?!" she asks, causing Sasuke to look away. He doesn't know where Baraiqel is, but it's almost certain he was killed trying to fight the fallen angels. An honorable death. _'You're a good person__,__ Baraqiel__. __ I promise I will not let your sacrifice go in vain__._' Sasuke swears on his life that nothing wrong will ever happen to Akeno, and that he will protect her with all of his power.

"It's okay, Akeno. They loved you. And I'll make sure nothing ever happens to you," he says, but doesn't think the words are actually heard by Akeno, as she is still crying madly into Sasuke's chest.

(**A.N. Alright, So that's that, sorry for a really late upload, but hey I got a beta:D)**

**Question(s):**

**Shuri:**NOT DEAD FOREVER, She will be back, if people want her back fast then she will be back fast, but it was ESSENTIAL for her to die, as sad as that sounds that's how the story will go on.

**Akuha:**I know it's gigantic, It will be immense when he learns it and uses it against other begins :D

**Evangelista****:** I was kinda planning Sasuke to have Kamui, it would be convenient as his own personal way for teleporting places.

**Mister 9****:** Well they all develop the same way, it's just the devils/fallen angels/ angels stop aging; I'm sure at the very end of the story Sasuke will fall under one of them.

**Sacred Item**: I'll probably just give Sasuke the Kusanagi, but perhaps it can do more than Lightning Stream, or maybe he even finds a Scythe, like Madara had :)

So if anyone has anything just P.M/Review

Thank you everyone who Favorite/Reviewed/Followed I never would've thought THIS story would be so popular, well in comparison to my other one, which needs a mega rewrite. So till next time.

Reviews please:D even if its just 'update' or 'good' or even 'bad' :D

**This was fixed/corrected/revised/ by the Beta SmilesLasting, so thank you for that ;) **


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you to everyone who has favorited/followed/reviewed I'm sorry this had to take so long, I had issues retrieving the file from my beta who is now doing other things, so she no longer has time, but I found another for chapter 5 and beyond! So yea.  
**

******Also, What if some Akatsuki members were brought back by Izanagai? O.O ****  
**

Next chapter Issei will come, as well as they go to highschool, so it will be longer

**Disclaimer: I do not own dxd or Naruto**

* * *

As Akeno is crying, Sasuke only has one angry thought that comes to mind: his power is locked, and he doesn't know why. If he had his power, this would've easily been avoided. None of it would've happened.

'_You will give me my power…__Indra!_'

**~A few months later, Shrine**

A few months have gone by with the death of Shuri, and the supposed death of Baraqiel. Strangely, no one has come to see Akeno and send their condolences. Sasuke is suspicious. He knows Azazel is close to Baraqiel and it's strange to know that he hasn't even showed up once.

Akeno has her moments of sadness, but is very grateful Sasuke is there for her and won't leave her alone for anything. Even if he's just going to the store, he usually wants her to come with him, just so he can keep an eye on her.

Currently the two are preparing to enter Akenos parents' bedroom. Sasuke tells Akeno it isn't a good idea until she's ready. It's bad for her to lose herself in memories and try to remember the past more than she lives her present. But Akeno says she's ready, so Sasuke smiles and Akeno smiles in return. The two walk into the bedroom and are surprised to see nothing really special.

The bedroom is just like Akeno's but a bit bigger. There are many pictures around, mostly of the three together. Sasuke smiles as he remembers his own pictures with his family.

Akeno has stopped crying. She wants to move on like Sasuke encouraged her to do. It won't easy, but he isn't going to let her drown in sadness.

As Sasuke looks around, he sees Akeno staring deeply at one photo. It's the only photo that has Sasuke in it. She holds it tightly to her heart and reminisces in the memory.

Sasuke watches her remember the fun times, then looks around stuff himself. He stumbles across something odd; he sees on the wall a handle, and curiously he flips it. Suddenly a small secret hole appears in the wall. He looks over at Akeno, who is still holding the picture, then he crawls into the tunnel and ends up in an entirely different room.

The room is pitch black with no windows or light at all. Scanning the walls with his fingers, he finally feels a switch, and when he flips it, he is even more stunned at what he sees.

All around him are strange tools, whips, knives, and outfits. They range from short fast whips to black outfits which have zippers running across the mouth area.

In the middle of the room is a table, with handcuffs and towels. Sasuke could easily tell this was used a lot in the past, just by judging how many torture devices there are. Sasuke then sees a tool hidden from light. It's a combination of a ball of spikes and a whip, a strange looking tool. He has seen something similar to it in his past. Orochimaru would often use these devices to get clan secrets out of people he captured.

And it always worked.

'_You're sick__,__ Baraqiel-san__,__'_ Sasuke thinks, believing that Baraqiel was the one who used these devices on poor Shuri. But it was the other way around.

Deciding to slowly leave the room in hopes of Akeno never discovering it, he is startled when he turns around and sees Akeno there, with a sweet smile.

"Wanna play?" she asks childishly. Akeno runs past Sasuke and jumps onto the table. She lies down on it, tensing herself as if waiting for something painful to come.

Sasuke quickly picks her up and carries her out of the room.

Sasuke completely misunderstood. He never would guess that Baraqiel is a masochist and that Shuri is a sadist.

He'll be sure to destroy that room, just in case Akeno ever decides to get bored and tries to play around with some of the stuff in there.

**~Years Later**

Today is Akeno's birthday, and despite only Sasuke being there to celebrate with her, she doesn't mind. She's had them in the past with just Sasuke, although they were usually sad days because she would remember what her parents used to do. Her mother would buy her something very nice, mainly to impress Sasuke, which it did. Her father would teach her a lightning ability, one that she would be amazed over. Lighting is her own fantasy, her favorite type of ability as it amazes her to no end. Sasuke knows of this because Baraqiel told him that if he was ever gone on an important mission with Azazel, Sasuke must be the one to teach her something. But Baraqiel never missed Akeno's birthday.

The two young children are now pre-teens. Sasuke is actually a year younger than Akeno, so while she turns 13 today he became 12 some months back, although Sasukes body reads 14, his mind is trying to get to back to the way it's supposed to be, the same body and age when he died. Sasuke has a very special present for Akeno, one that he actually went exploring to look for. It's convenient to travel in this world, but he believes he has found something that amazes him as well is able to be taught to Akeno. A trump card, if you will.

Akeno wakes up in her room once again. The reason why they haven't moved into Akeno's parent's room is because Sasuke says when Shuri comes back, she won't want to sleep in Akenos old room. Akeno always makes sad smiles when Sasuke says something like that. She sometimes believes he's in denial, or truly believes something only a few beings in existence can do: bring the dead back to life.

"Sasuke… you know my Okaa-san and Otou-san have passed right?" she asks carefully. If he's in true denial, then he will snap at her for saying something so wrong.

"For now," he says, still smiling. Akeno makes a small smile, but is happy to know Sasuke cares so greatly for Shuri and Baraqiel. To him, they have become parents, his new parents, and he isn't going to let death stop him from creating their happiness.

As Sasuke creeps up behind Akeno, he readies something he spent a very long time searching for. Not only does it look good, but it has magical properties to help her with fighting.

Sasuke appears in front of Akeno, surprising her, but what really shocks her is when Sasuke suddenly gets on one knee and grabs her hand.

"Sasuke!" she says, as her face starts to become red. In anyone's eyes, Sasuke seems to be proposing to Akeno, but that isn't what he's doing.

"What?" he asked, curious as why Akeno is suddenly shaking and has become red. Before she can answer he pulls out a very unique looking ring and places it on her ring finger (although he has no clue that finger is used to wear an engagement ring).

The ring is very beautiful in Akeno's eyes. It has yellow outlining and also had a Kanji character written on it that reads 'Lightning'. Akeno smiles at the gift, then realizes she can sense some magical powers coming from it.

"Sasuke?"

"It's a very special ring, Akeno. It'll help you with lightning training and controlling it better."

"Does it amaze you?" she asks.

"Of course it does, I even got a matching one," he says, showing her his red ring. It reads 'Fire' on it. Strangely for Sasuke, it looks just like the ring Itachi wore when he was in the Akatsuki. Akeno smiles. She's very happy Sasuke remembers almost everything from when they were younger: all the things Shuri and Baraqiel taught Sasuke, and how to take care of her if they were suddenly out or gone for a while.

"Akeno, I also wanted to show you a type of lightning attack, a very powerful one. It's actually my second most powerful attack," he says, causing Akeno to widen her eyes.

This could be her own very trump card. But another part of her mind is in awe as well, that he even remembered what Baraqiel did that one year they celebrated a birthday together with Akeno. Sasuke remembers well that Shuri bought her a fancy outfit while Baraqiel taught her how to use a stream of lightning which disintegrated the test subjects.

Sasuke decides he first needs to show her the attack. He activates his Sharigan, which Akeno has never seen before, though she always knew Sasuke has some strange power.

"Akeno, look into my eyes," he says, before the black haired beauty suddenly widens her own eyes as she stares at the Sharigan.

"Your eyes… They're beautiful, Sasuke. What are they?"

"It's called the Sharigan. I'll tell you more about it later." Today is the day Sasuke feels like he can show his power to Akeno, and she will most likely be the only person. These past few years living with Akeno have been the best he has had in his entire existence. The only other time he felt so happy was when he was a child at the Uchiha Complex.

And that was long ago.

Sasuke believes he came here as a child to live a new life, which he took full advantage of: he found a family, he found a life companion, and perhaps one day they will become more than friendly life companions… they might become lovers together.

Looking into his eyes, Akeno soon sees nothing but darkness. But then a surge of light comes, and she realizes as she slowly opens her eyes that she is no longer at the Shrine, but at some sort of Village. She looks around at the village and recognizes some of the symbols from some of the clothing Sasuke wears. His favorite attire has the same white and red symbols which seem to be painted all over the Village.

"Akeno," she hears Sasuke call to her.

She turns around and sees him holding his hand out to her. She grabs it without wait and begins walking with him. She wonders why there are no children, adults, or anyone here in this village. She now begins to really wonder about Sasuke. Where did he come from? Did he come from this village? Is he running away? Did his family shun him?

"Akeno, for this ability, you will need to improve your fire skills beyond what you have already. Also, you can use your entire energy reserve just for the fire attacks now, because this lightning attack will not need ANY of your energy levels, except for the fire you'll need to make."

Now this confuses her. A trump card that will have no energy cost? Will it take her life? Or life energy? "What do I need the fire for?" she asks curiously.

"I'll show you."

'_Katon: Gōka Mekkyaku (Fire Release: Great Fire Annihilation)'_

'_Katon: Gōka Messhitsu (Fire Release: Great Fire Destruction)'_

_'Amaterasu'_

Akeno knows of this black fire, although she doesn't know of its true capabilities. Akeno believes that it's just a stronger level of fire. It burns things, it's hot, that's all fire really is. Amaterasu is that, but a lot stronger than people will believe.

She watches as Sasuke's levels of energy plummet towards zero. She's worried he may pass out, as he is still shooting out flames. In the corner of her eye, she sees a man with long black hair sitting on a stone, looking at her with swirly red eyes.

Indra is only observing. He was unaware that you can bring someone into this world by a mere genjutsu.

She turns her attention back to Sasuke, who is staring at the blue sky. All of a sudden, grey thunderclouds began to swirl around him and that's when it hit her.

_'__It's n__ature__!_' she realized. This attack is a trump card used as a final resort but with no energy costs in itself. Plus, it could throw the opponent off by believing the user is sacrificing himself or is going to exhaust himself just for the sake of the fire attack.

Akeno isn't surprised at Sasuke being able to muster such an ability, but she is shocked to see it in action. She watches as the thunderclouds begin roaring, then all of a sudden a light blue beast emerges out from the clouds and begins flying towards Sasuke and Akeno. He looks over his shoulder and nods, indicating that they will both be alright.

"Kirin."

*_ROAAAAAAAAAAAR*_

Was the last sound that was made before a flash of lighting blinds both Akeno and Sasuke. She opens her eyes quickly and searches around. The village is in perfect shape, but the mass area of trees and plains were obliterated to nothing. She looks back to the man sitting on the stone. He is still sitting there, but now has a smile on his face.

"Are you amazed?" Sasuke asks with a smirk.

Akeno doesn't even move. The look in her eyes has excitement, determination, and strangely ecstasy. The feeling of all the power here has made her feel…hot.

"Fufufu, I wonder what else you can do to amaze me, Sasuke-kun," she says in a very seductive tone. She even added _–kun_ to make it sound more lustful.

Sasuke looks at Akeno with confusion; she begins to lick her lips in a way that would make most men want her that instant.

Sasuke makes a small laugh, and begins showing which fire techniques she should use. It didn't matter how powerful they were; you just needed heat, and a lot of it.

~**Sometime later**

Sasuke and Akeno are in a very deep hug. She enjoys these when she feels alone or just wants someone to hold. Sasuke doesn't mind, as he enjoys the hugs as much as she does.

Suddenly, she gets out of his grasp and looks at him with unreadable eyes. "Sasuke, I'm going to go on a walk," she says smiling.

She often goes on walks by herself, because she feels she always needs some time away from Sasuke. When she was younger, she would often go to her mother, who would tell her ways to talk to Sasuke or how to act around him. But this time, she is going to do something she feels she could now do by herself. Even if he isn't with her, the ring he gave her makes her heart warm; it feels like Sasuke is always with her.

As Akeno begins walking, she starts to remember the things her mother told her: the family that she never met and why Shuri is no longer with them. Akeno now understands that the reason why Shuri was at the Shrine in the first place was because her family kicked her out and forced her to stay there because she met with Baraqiel.

Akeno wants to confront her family. She's curious and just wants to look; she wants to see why they hated Shuri. She knows her family once hired Fallen Angels to go and try to kill Baraqiel, but Akeno also knows that they failed and some of them held a grudge. The ones that held a grudge stayed and eventually did kill Shuri and Baraqiel.

She approaches an area of the city labeled, 'Himejima Clan Land'. This is where her family stays, although they all hate her for being the child of a fallen Angel, as well as being the child of Shuri. As she walks into the unknown land a voice comes around, but she doesn't know where from. Suddenly at the last moment she feels a presence appear out of thin air.

"You look just like your mother," an old feminine voice calls out to her, and then…

*_STAB*_

Akeno feels a surge of pain run through her abdomen; she looks down and sees a very long sword piercing through her stomach. She turns around and sees a very old woman with long white hair. Akeno can instantly recognize the similarities.

"Obaa-san…"

"I'm sorry this has to happen. If your mother wasn't so selfish, she would've listened to us and married a human, not a pest that God flicked away from His Holy Land," the Grandmother says.

She is clearly someone skilled in magic, as she was able to sneak up on Akeno without her sensing.

"You shouldn't have left that boy. He has power, though he's more evil than anything else I have ever come across… then again, I'm not surprised you are affiliated with him." Akeno's grandmother's eyes are cold. "I have nothing else to say. If you want someone to blame, blame your selfish, ungrateful mother who only cared about lust and herself."

Akeno wants to fire something back, but the pain keeps coming. As the sword is pulled out, blood splatters everywhere and Akeno's vision begins to fade. '_Is this really the end?'_

As she tries to get up, she stumbles. Her grandmother walks away, back into her family grounds without a trace of regret. Akeno begins limping from the pain, blood gushing out.

If she has one final wish, it's that she wants to see Sasuke one last time.

~**With Sasuke**

Sasuke is no fool. He knows where Akeno goes, and honestly is very fearful. When he found out that it was actually Shuri's family who hired the Fallen Angels, he was filled with darkness again. It's just like with him; they used family against family to kill each other. Although they hired Fallen Angels instead of killing Shuri themselves, it was still committing horrific acts of murder in Sasuke's opinion.

As he watches Akeno walk into the family grounds, he is approached by someone he hasn't seen in a long time. Rias Gremory has been watching Sasuke curiously, often alongside her friend Sona, but Sona is not here this time.

"It's been a while, eh, Sasuke-kun?" she says, holding her arms out for a big hug. Sasuke looks at her with disinterest. To him she is another Sakura or Karin.

"What is it, Rias Gremory?" He doesn't forget names either. Ever since he came to this world, he has been interested in learning everything about it. Unlike his old world, when there was only one real god, this world has many which shapee the world.

"Still wondering if you want to be my Queen," she says happily, holding out a queen piece. If it were something more masculine, then Sasuke may have actually thought about it. But since it was a 'Queen' rather than a King piece, he would not deal with it. Rias also knows it isn't smart to mention the word 'pawn' to Sasuke, as he would immediately take that as a direct insult and be angry with Rias.

"Knight?"

"…"

"Bishop?"

"…"

"Rook?"

"…."

Rias, being who she is, becomes desperate and ignores her common sense. "Pawn?"

Sasuke looks at her with warning. She quickly crosses her arms and becomes frustrated.

For a second Sasuke's Rinnegan suddenly emerges on his left eye. He instantly feels Akeno's life force using his sensory powers. It's to the brink of zero.

Just by chatting with Rias, he completely ignored the fact that something bad could have happened to Akeno. She had visited the family grounds before but she did not venture into them, she would just immediately return to Sasuke with saddened eyes.

~**With Akeno**

Wasting no time, Sasuke instantly runs to Akeno. He can't believe what is happening; he did not expect this in the slightest. _'Did I really fail? Was I seriously unable to protect her? I'm so sorry Shuri-san, Baraqiel-san__.__'_

Sasuke feels a hint of pain run through his heart. Seeing Akeno in this state feels literally heartbreaking. He would do anything, anything to make this have never happened. He knows in the back of his mind he could have made Akeno a whole lot happier, but he didn't because he believed he shouldn't be interested in such ordeals.

"Where'd you go running off to?" a crimson haired beauty asked from behind. She looks over Sasuke, and notices he is holding the same girl she saw all those years ago… except now that girl doesn't look alive. She watches silently as Sasuke holds her, and then she sees a sad Sasuke begin emitting a few tears for Akeno.

It isn't like him to show tears after what he has been through in his life, but this is a very depressing thing. Sasuke won't be able to forgive himself if Akeno dies.

After hearing Rias, Sasuke has one thing in mind: he knows peerages can revive the dead.

"You! Make her your Queen, put her in your peerage!" he says, with eyes now filled with hope. Rias didn't particularly know Akeno, but she really wanted Sasuke to be her Queen.

"I…uh…" Rias tries to find the best way to say no. If she refuses, Sasuke will simply **make**her revive Akeno.

Sasuke pleads with Rias who finally gives up. With a smile, she pulls out her Queen piece and begins approaching Akeno.

Rias does a chant and places the Queen piece within Akeno. A red light begins glowing from her body, and miraculously Sasuke senses a little surge of life come within Akeno. Thrilled, with light in his eyes, he picks her up bridal style and begins carrying her.

"Wait! She's _my_ Queen, she serves _me_." Rias tries to stop Sasuke. It's true that the point of the peerage is to live and serve the King. Rias comes from a family which is very kind to the peerages, showing great care and hospitality unlike some peerages where they are raped and tortured. In comparison, Akeno has it lucky.

"I'll think about it," he says neutrally. This peerage can be a good experience for Akeno, to go out and make friends, but if Sasuke deems this as dangerous he won't let such a thing happen. He's not afraid of anything in this world except losing Akeno.

Before Rias can protest, Sasuke suddenly disappears. But the crimson haired girl knows where he went.

~**Shrine**

As Sasuke gently lays Akeno down, he begins healing her wound with some basic healing magic he learned over the years. He isn't very proficient; in fact, he's pretty bad, even for a beginner.

Sasuke can feel Rias along with a few others approach the Shrine. He isn't going to let Akeno go while she is wounded. The devils can try all they want to fight Sasuke, but he won't let them get to Akeno.

When Sasuke exits Akeno's room, he leaves a clone there just in case something happens. He doesn't know the power of devils, and surely cannot underestimate them.

As he walks outside he is approached by numerous figures. A few look a bit intimidating, but the others look like nothing in Sasuke's eyes. Rias and Sona are there, alongside a boy around Sasuke's age and one man whose power is immense. Sasuke knows that he is the only problem.

The man has brown hair along with blue eyes. He wears the traditional Shisengumi uniform, which consists of a haori and hakama over a kimono, with a white cord called a tasuki crossed over the chest and tied in the back.

The boy has blond hair and blue eyes, and he is holding a normal looking sword. He has a serious expression on his face. Sasuke can tell just by looking that this guy serves Rias.

"Sasuke-kun, you do know that my Queen will have to serve me, correct?" Rias asks in a firm tone, trying to sound like she has enough strength to rival Sasuke.

"I said, I'd think about it."

"Look, kid, you're just a human. You don't know our rules and traditions. It would be wise for you comply, otherwise you will become a devil yourself."

"If you continue to stand in our way I will have to use force," he says, ending with the words with a smirk. Sasuke unsheathes his sword, and readies himself for battle.

The blonde haired boy known as Kiba Yuuto jumps into the air at immense speed and begins crashing down at Sasuke. As he is about to cut Sasuke in half, Sasuke looks up with his Sharigan and casts a genjutsu. Someone of this level of strength is no match for Sasuke, and there's no point in killing him.

"Yuuto!" Rias gasps, as her Knight suddenly falls to the ground unconscious. She looks at Sasuke, who is staring impassively at the group.

The man narrows his eyes. His prodigy collapsed without even clashing blades with Sasuke. "What is your name, human?" he asks.

"Uchiha Sasuke," he responds tonelessly.

"My name's Souji Okita, and you will regret crossing us," he warns, before unsheathing two identical looking swords. Sasuke still keeps his impassive gaze. Psh, two is nothing to him.

"You don't look impressed. Are you familiar with who I am?" Souji asks.

"I once fought against someone who wielded 8 swords… at once," Sasuke says, causing Souji to raise an eyebrow.

He gives Sasuke an odd gaze. Sasuke responds by giving his own. Sasuke's expression tells the truth, while Souji can't possibly believe something like that can occur.

Not wasting any more time, Souji runs at Sasuke using superb speed compared to Kiba's. Sasuke knows casting a regular genjutsu on Souji will do nothing as his power levels are exceedingly high. He will need to use Tsukuyomi in order to cast genjutsu on Souji. But Sasuke wants a challenge.

Souju appears right before Sasuke and begins clashing swords with him. Sasuke blocks with ease. Even without using his Sharingan, he is a superb sword user. The devil is impressed at how Sasuke is able to counter him, despite him using two swords. Usually something like that is unbelievable.

However, Souji is a maou-class knight. Since he is able to take two knight pieces, his speed is what makes him a definite assassin. He decides now it is time to stop holding back. He begins increasing his speed drastically, which confuses Sasuke as he believes it is physically impossible to move this fast. But, he has seen many unreal things in this world.

As Souji is now at god-like speed. Sasuke is having a horrible time against him now. He counters Souji by streaming lighting into his blade and creating a balance. Now activating his Sharigan, Sasuke hopes his eyes will slow down the insane speed of Souji. Sasuke watches basically in slow motion as Souji tries to go for a decapitation. Sasuke, who is able to predict this, ducks under his arm, and slams his leg up kicking him in the chest.

To Rias and Sona, this is nothing but a flash of light, but before they know it they both gasp as they see Souji in the air from being hit by a powerful kick.

Souji regains himself and prepares to charge Sasuke, but suddenly stops when he starts to feel slow. _'What the?' _he asks himself. As he looks around, things are beginning to blur. The objects of space within the world are moving slower than they should be.

'_Kamui__.__'_

Sasuke is using Kamui in order to warp the space around Souji in order to keep him from using his god-like speed. If Sasuke wanted, he could've sent him to another dimension or rip off a body part, but he knows killing Souji will only inflict even more conflict to erupt.

The devils instantly know Sasuke somehow has the ability to manipulate space-time. It isn't common in the world, but a lot of beings have the power to alternate space and time… but seeing it in action is still astonishing.

After Kamui wears off, Souji falls back to the ground, but instead of attacking, sheathes his two swords. Sasuke raises a brow as he suddenly stops fighting. He knew he doesn't want to give up due to the smirk on his face.

"Sorry to say, Sasuke, but if we continue to fight my power will start destroying the land," Souji says.

Sasuke doesn't fall for that crap, he knows he would win if they both go all out against each other. Nevertheless, Sasuke nods. If the fight continued, he would've killed Souji regardless of the consequences, fighting with his Sharigan engraved in him the sight of victory. That's something every Uchiha has when they awaken their powers.

As Sasuke sighs and begins to walk towards Rias, he senses Akeno wake up and immediately runs back.

~**With Akeno**

As Akeno slowly wakes up, she still feels the pain of her grandmother's sword run through her. Before she can do anything, she hears Sasuke walk in with a smile. Akeno then begins to remember how she died, and how her last wish was to see Sasuke one last time.

Akeno quickly gets up and hugs Sasuke. She does not cry as she stopped doing that long ago. She doesn't need to anymore. She's happy now and alive. Akeno notices as she hugs Sasuke that her own aura feels a bit darker than usual. Being a Fallen Angel, she has her own share of dark energy, but this feels darker. A lot darker.

As she looks behind Sasuke, she sees a crimson haired girl with a smile. Although no one can see it, she also has a very envious expression; she wishes that one day, she find someone who will care for her just the way Sasuke does for Akeno.

"Sasuke…d-did…I become a devil?" she asks slowly. She never had anything against the devils. She looks at Sasuke who has a frown. She understands, then, that she was revived into a peerage from a devil. This means she has to serve that person until death.

Sasuke grabs her hand and they head outside the Shrine. He approaches Rias, who is smirking victoriously. She wouldn't mind if Sasuke joins her peerage as well. Akeno has a depressed frown. She knows they're here to get her. She looks around the Shrine and notices the ground has a few holes in it, indicating there was just recently some fighting.

"Akeno, I want you to go with them," Sasuke says, almost in an order.

Akeno's eyes shoot wide open. She would never expect Sasuke to be the one to tell her to move away, and this is HER home. "Sasuke I-I…I'm sorry, please don't make me go!" She begins to panic at the vision of being away from Sasuke after so many years. He has a neutral expression, but it turns into a smile.

"It will be good, Akeno. You need more friends other than me," he says, letting go of her hand. Frightened at the idea of being alone, Akeno hugs Sasuke and pleads with him for her to stay, Sasuke doesn't want her to go, but he also wants Akeno to be away from him so that she can make her own friends and not have to rely on him for everything. It will be a healthy experience if she goes.

"I can't leave my home," she says sadly. She doesn't want to miss the Shrine where she grew up, where she spent all of her time with her parents when they were alive, and most of all, where she met Sasuke in the woods just behind the creek. Sasuke's smile still shines. He isn't going to anywhere really, although he has been planning to search this world and locate some of its secrets, as he is a foreigner who still has no idea where he really is.

"I'll always be here, Akeno, at home."

Sasuke then reaches into his pocket and pulls out a small framed picture. It is the one where Sasuke's holding Akenos hand, Shuri's smiling and Baraqiel has an angry face as he looks down at Sasuke.

Akeno can't help it now; she starts forming tears and cries from the nostalgia. She knows Sasuke also has something he looks at whenever he feels like remembering something from the past.

"I'm sure my onii-sama will let you visit!" Rias says. She may have been jealous of Akeno, but it is heartwarming to see something like this. She also feels bad for separating them, which is why she offers to Sasuke that he can visit every now and then.

Sasuke releases Akeno and looks down. "Once a month," he says, causing her to frown, but that is it. He wants Akeno to gain friendships with many people, as it is a healthy thing. He knows she is still struggling with the loss of her parents, and this is a good way for her to be happy, even without Sasuke.

Akeno walks over to Rias, who introduces herself and her peerage. Sona also does this, as well as Souji. A few moments go by of chatting and Sasuke can tell she will be happy, although she may not be able to sleep well at first.

A magic circle begins to shoot from the ground and Sasuke looks at Akeno with a smile. He has been training for a while and will certainly become strong when she's older. Sasuke doesn't see it, but Akeno is clenching her heart heavily as she leaves the Shrine. What really has her down is that she is going to leave Sasuke. Although she is going to see him again within a month, it's depressing to leave someone after spending so many years with him.

As Akeno departs Sasuke has a lot of free time now. He will able to go places he didn't want Akeno knowing he went to. He quickly swirls his Sharigan into his Mangekyo.

'_Kamui__,__' _he utters, before he is sent into another dimension. Sasuke is planning to search for some tools he can use in the future, as his already dull sword is starting to break.

~**Gremory Castle One Month Later**

After a month, Akeno is excited to see her beloved companion once again. At first, she struggled with sleeping, but that was the only real problem. Rias and Yuuto have become good friends with Akeno, and they are happy to have her as Rias's queen.

She has also become a very popular attraction for the male devils, although they are usually shunned away by Rias, as she already knows Akeno is taken. She has actually become so popular that some of the people now stop looking at Rias and more at Akeno, but Rias doesn't care; she has her eyes set on someone else.

Currently the peerage are sitting on the main floor chatting. They normally train with each other until it's time to venture off into the human world, as they all will attend high school together.

Suddenly the peace is disturbed when someone barges through the door. A tall, handsome man with black hair and violet eyes walks confidently towards Akeno, who's sitting down.

He then gets on one knee and holds out his hand. "Himejima-san, if you would do me the honor of taking you ou-"

Someone punches him.

"She's taken, Sairaorg," Rias says, annoyed by her cousin's constant attempt to ask Akeno out.

When this first happened, Akeno felt as if she had no choice but to say yes. Thankfully, Rias had come and saved her and continued to do so.

"What? By whom?" he asks angrily.

"Uchiha Sasuke" Rias says in a dreamy tone. Everyone in the Gremory Castle knows who he is. Souji told Sirzech that he was able to keep on par, even while Souji used his speed. Plus, Rias and Akeno, when not doing anything else, love to talk about him.

"Fufufu, he's coming today!" Akeno says excitedly. Their newest addition to their peerage, Koneko, has never seen Sasuke, but she can relate to him in a way.

Plotting something devious, Sairaorg leaves with a smirk, and waits for this Uchiha Sasule.

~**With Sasuke**

Sasuke was given some sort of odd device when Rias left. It has a weird symbol which he can conclude must be a clan symbol, but doesn't know what to do with it.

Before he decides to try something, he casts a genjutsu on his sword and scythe. He found the scythe when Akeno first left. It had caught his interest while searching for a more powerful sword.

After he makes his weapons basically invisible, he pulls out his device and experimentally pours energy into it. Soon red energy begins circling around Sasuke and a magic circle is formed. Sasuke is then engulfed within the red energy and finds himself where he thought he was going to go when he originally died.

Hell.

However, someone was watching his departure. It isn't a human or a Fallen Angel, but an animal: a stray black cat, who watched it happen from a distance with curious eyes. The cat has been watching Sasuke for a long time. Since she has been able to blend in with the natural energy, his Rinnegan has not been able to pick up her life force.

The cat is all black, has two tails instead of one, and also has yellow eyes.

'_I wonder where you went__, ~n__ya_' the neko thinks, as she turns around to look over other things.

~**Somewhere in the Gremory territory. **

Sasuke suddenly appears in the plain fields of the Gremory Territory. Looking around and noticing nothing in sight, he assumes Rias must have given him a malfunctioning device, or he somehow misused it.

He uses his Rinnegan to try to see which direction has the most life, which is, unfortunately for him, everywhere. He knows what hell is; one of his most powerful abilities involves the King of Hell. But he assumes no one in this world has heard of him. If he recalls properly, Rias is the sister of one of the leaders of the Devils.

Sasuke thinks it's best to simply walk around, rather than to show everyone his Kamui. He mistakenly used it against Shouji, completely forgetting that Rias and her peerage were watching the entire fight.

As he walks, he is stopped when someone appears before him. The man has black hair and violet eyes, and also wears a mischievous grin, as if happy to see Sasuke.

"Seems as if I got to you first," Sairaorg says.

"And you are?" Sasuke asks, not really caring who he is.

"Sairarog Bael."

"I'm looking for Rias. Do you know where she is?"

"Yeah, but I won't be telling you." He smirks.

Sasuke still has his impassive gaze. He detects almost no magical power emitting from him.

"And that is because…?"

"I want to fight you," he answers almost instantly.

"Why?" Sasuke doesn't see the point in fighting. He came here just to check on Akeno, and here comes someone who wants to fight him. Although Sasuke isn't backing down, he isn't going to let anyone push him around, devil or not.

"I like fighting strong people. Plus, Rias and Himejima-san never stop talking about you. But I'll prove I'm stronger than you"

"…"

"I wasn't born with any special family powers, but I promise you that I'm strong."

"I sense almost no magical energy from you."

"I just believe in my own body, that's all. Besides, you're just a human. I will prove I'm worthy of having Akeno-san's heart"

One name comes to mind after hearing his speech: this guy can do no magic abilities, relies on physical strength, and lastly wants the girl Sasuke is affiliated with.

'_Rock Lee…_'

"And once I beat you, I'll become a Mauo!"

'_Naruto…_'

Sasuke smiles at the memories of the chuunin exams and meeting Rock Lee. In fact, he is the same age as back then, but this time he's sure he will most definitely be able to win, rather than being beaten by someone who can only throw a punch.

"Sorry, but I'm sure two of those things will not happen," Sasuke says, closing his eyes. "First, you will not defeat me. In fact you will never defeat me, and secondly… Someone as weak as you will **never** have Akeno's heart." Sasuke reopens his eyes before narrowing them.

(**A.N Canon Sasuke^)**

Sairaorg smirks at Sasuke's words. True, it hurts to be told that, but this means he can only prove him wrong. He has been called those things in his past before and normally wouldn't let it bother him, but when it comes from Sasuke, it makes him angry.

"Let's go, Uchiha Sasuke!" he yells, before charging at Sasuke.

(**A.N End)**

**Alright so, next chapter will be long, they will go to Kuoh next chapter, and Issei will be there, and it won't be long until they start going against Kokabiel and what not,**

**Sennybee98:** Issei comes next chapter, Indra trains Sasuke, and Sasuke will soon learn outer path because people are upset that Shuris dead :)

**Evangelista:** Yea, I'm trying to now, basically hes a jerk to anyone weaker then him other than Akeno and the other girls, lol

**Akuha:** Izanagi may be op, Limbo perhaps.

**Indra: **Next chapter a flashback will come and the experiences Sasuke had with him.

**Thank you to everyone who has favorited/followed/reviewed**

**Again, sorry for taking this long to upload, if this actually goes up today (Saturday) then it will have been 12k word this entire week, to be honesty I prefer 2 chapters a week because if I upload a long 10k one I start to put random crap in it and it makes it overall look bad.**

**Well I had some issues with my beta, but we worked it out, and now she can long be a beta :/, But I have found another for chapter 5 and beyond, so there's that:D **

**But this was Beta'd by SmilesLasting ;) **

**Another chapter should come out this week. Also, What if some Akatsuki members were brought back by Izanagai? O.O **


	5. Chapter 5

**About the Akatsuki thing, If I do plan to have them come back it won't be for a while, so yea. And If I do bring them back, Itachi Nagato Konan or Tobi will not return because well, it wouldn't add up right.**

**Before we start heres some things I want to ask the readers for their own opinions:**

**Should Sasuke fight gods?**

**Should Sasuke learn senju powers? (Wood Release, maybe even Asuras powers since he has the Rinnegan)**

**Should Raynare and her followers live? (I was going to plan this as a yes, because Sasuke would need a team of his own aside from Rias, plus he can use them as his own spies for Fallen Angels?**

*UPDATE: Forgot to add this, when should Shuri be brought back to life?

**Sorry this took so long, but at least it's in beta shape…hopefully ;)**

**I found a very fast beta, his name is KillerKlown12, so thanks for him**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dxd or Naruto**

~**Gremory Castle **

As everyone is huddled together awaiting the approach of Sasuke, they suddenly feel a shake in the underworld, clearly someone was fighting. "Oh no," Rias says, now realizing who is fighting.

Grayfia and Sirzech eyes shot open when they felt it too, Sairaorg was a strong guy and his power levels were immense for not being able to use any magical powers. It wouldn't be a surprise if almost everyone felt him in the underworld, and they also felt bad for the person he is fighting.

**~With Sasuke**

Sasuke was now underestimating Sairaorg, _'He's faster than the Raikage.'_ he thought as he continuously dodges kicks from Sairaorg. He comes in again ready to punch Sasuke, normally he dodged and Sairaorg crashed to the ground creating a massive created to form, _'And a lot stronger.'_ If something like that was even possible.

"C'mon Sasuke! Don't tell me you're scared!"

Annoyed, Sairaorg charged at Sasuke using his highest speed, with this Sasuke was forced to use his Sharigan in order to avoid fatal blow. As Sairaorg comes close he focuses his direction and punches Sasuke's arm.

The young Uchiha can feel his bone shatter just by one contact from his punch, Sasuke now had to take this seriously; his left arm is completely useless, and now has to fight Sairaorg one hand.

The Bael Heir goes for a punch on Sasuke's stomach but is stopped when external ribs began shielding Sasuke. Sairaorg grinned, his specialty was always destroying people's defenses after all.

As Sairaorg is rapidly throwing punches at Susanoo, Sasuke in an instant made hand seals, they were so fast that Sairaorg didn't even notice.

_'Suiton: Ja no Kuchi (Water Release: Snake's Mouth)'_ With the Rinnegan, Sasuke has been able to master more techniques along the five elements; his first goal was water as its one of his biggest counters.

The water snake shot out of Sasuke, catching Sairaorg off guard it hit him with full force and crashed into him on the ground.

The reason why Sasuke does not just blindly use his Rinnegan or his Sharigan is because he is in fear of people discovering his powers, to Sasuke he wants to keep it as a secret as possible. Unless an incident occurs and he is forced to use his eye powers. So in this fight he is going to try and beat Sairaorg without the use of his Rinnegan or Eternal Sharigan.

As Sairaorg is lying on the ground he is smirking, he knows Sasuke is strong and was holding back on that weak water attack. Still frustrated by Sasuke holding back Sairaorg increased his Touki.

Touki is an ability where people are able to control their life energy, or Senjutsu and use it to increases their overall strengths. Sairaorg is using is Touki to increase his physical strength, body and speed. As he continuously attracts more and more Touki the ground begins to shake, and an aura begins glowing around him.

To Sasuke this is just like when he Rock Lee unleashed his 8 Inner Gates, except this time Sairaorg looks like he can control it better and not have a huge cost on his body afterwards.

Sasuke stands on the ground narrowing his eyes at Sairaorg who is slowly rising up from the crash; this is where the real fight begins. Feeling his power increase drastically, Sasuke's Sharigan emerged in its glory, then as he stares at Sairaorg and blinks for a millisecond then, vanishes. Sasuke feels something tremendous above him, he looks up and sees Sairaorg smirking as his fist was about to clash down at Sasuke's head.

Feeling a few seconds left the ribs began to form out of Sasuke as he was on the defensive. Sairaorg fist hit the ribs smashing them instantly, Sasuke's eyes shoot open as he is now flying backwards. Sairaorg chases him down using his now devil wings, only using one hand Sasuke made more hand seals Sasuke is now also taking this seriously, _'Katon: Karyūdan (Fire Release: Fire Dragon Bullet)'_

A bullet-like dragon head shot out of Sasuke mouth and clash directly on to Sairaorg.

After a few moments the fire went down, and Sasuke lands on the ground looking at the wave of flames. Sairaorg emerges with multiple cuts and burn marks, but overall is perfectly fine. Sasuke sighed, he knew this man was a strong one, someone he may need his Rinnegan for, but he wanted to test him to the fullest, and see if he really needs his full power just to beat him at his full power.

Sasuke charged lightning into his right hand, except this time the lighting was not blue, it was black. He received Black Lighting after receiving Hagoromo's power.

_'Raiton: Kuropansa (Lightning Release: Black-Spotted Difference)'_ With that, a large black panther composed of lighting formed in front of Sasuke and began charging at Sairaorg, still smirking he accepted the challenge and began running at the panther with full force. The black lighting attacked Sairaorg by latching onto it and sending thousands of volts through his body, causing him to ache in pain, Sairaorg mistakenly believed the lighting was going to cut him and pierce through his immense durability rather than to cause pain.

However, this was all part of Sasuke's plan.

_'Suiton: Suishōha (Water Style: Water Shockwave)'_ Sasuke shot a massive wave of water directly at Sairaorg who is still being electrocuted by the Black Panther. Once the water and lighting mixed Sairaorg was unable to move and became paralyzed by the two nature types.

_'Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu (Fire Release: Great Fireball Shower)'_ Sasuke utters in his mind as 10 giant balls of fire start forming around him, as Sairaorg increases his Touki he breaks free from the paralysis and is face with a severe launch of fireballs.

The fireballs hit Sairarog head on devastating the already destroyed land, finally sensing Sasuke is taking this to the fullest, Sairarog unleashes his own full power.

As he once again stands up with a smirk, he can feel the presence of Rias, Sona, Akeno, and a bunch of other devils start approaching the fight with widened eyes.

"It seems this is it Sasuke, it's been fun but it looks like you weren't as great as they thought you were." Sairaorg mocked Sasuke who is standing still, the approaching devils using their superb hearing are about to approach the two in hopes of stopping the fight but then are suddenly stopped.

"What?" Sirzech said confused, there's an invisible wall blocking them from entering near the fight_,__'An Invisible Barrier?'_ is that they all thought in unison, the devils looked at Sairaorg, they know he doesn't know how to put up a barrier, especially one that blocks out a Mauo. And to think Sasuke was on the one would be…unheard of.

Sairarog unleashes his full touki amount causing the underworld to slowly shake, he then holds out his hand and golden armor began forming around his body.

"Regulus Rey Leather Rex!" He says aloud as the lion armor begins covering his entire body, the devils eyes shot open, those who knew Sairaog knew this was bad, that he was about to unleash a final blow onto Sasuke who is still staring there with uninterested eyes.

Being the son of the King of Hell, Sairaog has a huge amount of demonic energy, despite not being able to use it into magic. Instead he focuses this on more devastating blows against his targets, which he is focusing ALL of it, into his right hand. Everyone within a huge radius can feel it, the amount of energy being focused in one spot is tremendous, some start to shake due to not being able to handle it.

Sasuke stares at him still bored, although he was slightly upset that he would have to use his ultimate eye, just for the sake of defeating Sairaog, he would use genjutsu, but he has too much senjutsu energy within him for it to actually take effect.

As Sairaorg begins to smile, he believes Sasuke has given up, and that the quickest way to avoid this is to die painlessly. Without thinking he charges Sasuke while having his entire energy reserve on his right hand. The power was so immense that aura began glowing out his hand, it had a huge radius but was just pure energy.

Sasuke closed his eyes and prepared for the attack, running would be useless, dodging would be irrelevant, stopping it with Susanoo would be false hope, he had to confront this on his own, with his new eye.

As Sairaorg hand is only a few inches away, Sasuke opens his left eye, revealing 9 tomoes, as well as a pattern of curved lines on the sides.

As Sairaorg is about to make contact, the last think he would've ever imagine came to reality, the one thing that made him powerful was countered, the one thing he ever thought he was the best in was easily stopped.

He grabbed his hand and his punch.

_'Gakido!'_ Sasuke says aloud in his mind as he is now absorbing the demonic energy from Sairarog, which he fails to notice. The surrounding devils are beyond stunned; a human caught his hand, his punch that was filled with so much energy.

_'W-what?'_ he thought as his attack was stopped, by a mere human. He even fails to nice that the energy has suddenly dispersed and is no longer within his arm. He looks back at Sasuke who still has the disinterested eyes.

"Like I said before, you will never defeat me." He said coldly, "Shinra Tensei." Sasuke says quietly.

For a moment time has stopped for Sairaorg, as if space had frozen for a moment, then all of a sudden the energy that he used against Sasuke was now being used against him.

Sasuke used all that demonic energy into one Shinra Tensei.

After time resumed, Sairaorg was suddenly pushed away greatly, everything around Sasuke had suddenly shot away from him. Sairaorg had no time to think, say, hear, or do anything, he was shot back miles, and as he finally hit the grand a massive explosion erupted, it reached the pillars of hell, as well as Hade's realm.

After a few moments the obvious winner was Sasuke, the devils approach him with widened eyes, a human, a god forsaken human took down the noble Sairaorg Bael.

Everyone was stunned, except Akeno, she learned at young age that Sasuke could do things which would surprise her to no end, this could be because he was able to lightning attacks better than her, and how he beat Vali.

As Sasuke apologizes for causing such devastation, they simply scoff it off as they know everything is Sairaorg's fault, they also know he will be able to get away with it. Suddenly, Akeno grabs Sasuke's hand, oh how she has been waiting for this to come, and now Rias comes out of nowhere and does the same thing. Although, he grunts in pain as that's the arm Sairaorg shattered.

While the two devils had a stare off, they kept their composure in front of Sasuke, not wanting to seem odd in front of their desire.

**~Sometime later**

"That was quite a show, Sasuke-san." Sona says sternly, she came over once she heard that he had suddenly beaten Sairaorg, which caught anyone's attention.

It was a big difficult for Sasuke to respond, as he was sitting on the couch, two females were rubbing themselves all over Sasuke, this included his mouth and face.

"Moh! I never knew you were so strong, Sasuke-kun." Rias says in a seductive tone. Sasuke ignored the comment and looked over to Akeno, he had been wanting to explore the underworld but didn't want to be rude and simply leave.

Akeno smiled and took his stare as a welcoming, she used to blush a lot when he would stare but as she is now older sees it as a sign of lust.

"Yes, Sasuke-kun?" She now adds –kun as a way to sound more open.

"Mou! Sasuke-kun want to go on a date?" Rias says suddenly in his face, he was about to refuse until Akeno silenced him with her own words.

"Ara Ara, Sasuke-kun knows that, that's my privilege and mine _only_."

As the two rambled on for a good set of minutes Sasuke looked over to Sona who shook her head. "They do this all the time, thanks." she said sarcastically, Sasuke apologized, no matter how adult Akeno looks, she will always be that little girl in his eyes.

Deciding to end the constant tampering Sasuke stood up and let his hand over to Rias, who only shined in happiness, Sasuke looks over to Akeno and lifts his other hand, he isn't dense enough to know that they are arguing over him. This has happened in the past, although during those times he would always ignore them.

The two grab his arm and head off to the city life of the underworld.

**~Underworld City**

While Uchiha Sasuke has gotten many stares in his life before, never has he gotten as many as to right now.

Currently Sasuke is being latched on by probably two of the most beautiful woman in the entire underworld, while the females look at him with amazement, the males look at him with furious rages of jealousy, and to top it all, he was a human.

However, nobody knew he was a human; his natural dark aura that he emitted was devilish. A few people felt he was weak and tried to fight him, although once they stared into the eyes of an angry Rias and Akeno they immediately backed off and ran away.

The trio are now in a downtown like area where there are many stores, shops, restaurants, and entertainment. Slowly Sasuke managed to slip out of the grasp of Akeno and Rias, but carefully stayed close to them to let both of them know that he was still there. He would have his chance to view the things he wished to view by himself once the two devils looked away.

The plan succeeded and Sasuke was out and away over in some other area, the two girls failed to notice until it was already too late.

**~With Sasuke**

Sasuke quickly got away from the two and began exploring the entertainment department, it was odd to think that devils could have such things. Sasuke didn't particularly know any devils in his old world, but he read a bingo book in Orochimaru's lab, apparently a man named Hidan had the powers of a demon and was immortal. That had always gotten his attention; they say his age was about the same as Uchiha Madara's or Senju Hashimara.

But what really got Sasuke's attention was when he found out that he was suddenly defeated by Shinobi from Konoha, and to make it even more stunning, one of them was Uzumaki Naruto.

Suddenly a group of people being to block Sasuke's path, he looks over and sees a huge crowd surrounding some show. He makes his way through the crowd and raises an eyebrow at the performance.

A young girl around Akeno's age was dancing around waving some sort of unique wand that glittered around her, as she did this small ice figures began to form, the ice figures were actually people from the crowd. The young girl had long black hair and violet eyes, she was also wearing some sort of magical girl clothing, which oddly looked very scary in Sasuke's eyes, this young girls power was immense, surpassing Rias and Akeno by far. She may have been around Akeno's age, but her body said otherwise, except her exceptional large breasts.

"Step right up! See the amazing Levia-tan!" the young girl yelled out

"Hai! Thank you for the support everyone!"

Becoming bored already, Sasuke turned around and walked away, this was uncommon, and usually everyone loved the amazing Levi-tan. As Sasuke walks away he feels someone chasing after him but doesn't stay around to see who it is, he conjures his Sharigan and swirls into another spot in the city.

Sasuke doesn't know his way around the underworld, right now he is in some unknown area but he can tell where the city is_,__'Odd,_' he thought as he was sure this was not the stop he was planning to teleport to.

"WAAAAAIT!" he here's a young childish voice say from behind, surprised Sasuke turns around and sees the amazing Levi-tan chasing after him, his eyes shot open as he sees the ground before him suddenly turn to ice.

"There you are!" she yells loudly

Quickly smashing away the ice he jumps away in fear of being attacked, Sasuke looks over and sees Serafall standing there with a confused look, she only used the ice because it enhanced her speed when she runs across it.

"What is it?" Sasuke asks rudely, to him this a child who is annoying him.

"Why did you leave?" she asks in a sad tone, it wasn't common for someone to leave the amazing Levi-tan while she was performing, even Sirzech stays for the entire thing.

"I was uninterested." he states boldly, clearly Sasuke doesn't know who she is.

Serafall now beings to feel sad and starts by being on the verge of tears, Sasuke sighing walks up and puts a hand on her shoulder, "Why do you even care if I'm not interested?" he asks, she had plenty of fans, why was she so interested in him?

"I-I don't know" she said honestly, something just told her to follow Sasuke.

"You didn't have to leave them for me you know."

"I know." she says smiling at him.

"What's your name?"

"The amazing magical Leviathan!" she says while jumping into the air, Sasuke eyes shot open_,__'She's a Mauo?'_ No way, there's no way the devils would let a child her age become such an important figure in this vast community of beings.

"So what are you doing here duck-tan?"

Sasuke didn't respond

"…"

"What is that you need from me?" Sasuke asks in a calm tone. This girl is already consuming much of his time, and he knows Rias is going to start panicking if she doesn't know where he is.

"~You looked bored! Just like my So-tan"

"That's all?" Sasuke doesn't get it, why would this young mahou shoujo bother with the likes of him? He was a human, and he was sure she knew that.

"It's just…only So-tan has that look! That uninterested look."

_'Well maybe it's because your boring'_Sasuke thought, he wasn't really a person who can deal with children, in fact he's sure his brother would've had a better time with her.

Seeing a way out of this, Sasuke uses his gravitational powers and crushes a large boulder directly behind Serafall, she jumped in panic and quickly turned around. As she saw nothing she instantly turned around and narrowed her eyes when Sasuke suddenly vanished.

"MAAOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

~**Gremory Castle**

Sasuke successfully had managed to escape the holding of Serafall Leviathan, for now that it is. When he approached Akeno and Rias they were almost in tears because they feared someone had kidnapped Sasuke, and was holding them for their own perverted needs.

When they found out that wasn't the case they immediately were angered and forced Sasuke to return to the castle, while he tried to explain how everything is fine, Rias snapped.

Sasuke gets up and leaves the room to explore the castle, "Where are you going!?" Rias yells as she begins chasing after him, as she turns the corner he suddenly disappears.

**~With Sasuke**

As Sasuke escapes Rias grasp he takes it upon himself to explore the castle himself, rather than being guided by servants or Rias. He looks around the Castle, before stumbling upon an open door.

He looks inside and sees a young girl with white hair staring outside into the underworld's city. She turns around and the first thing Sasuke notices is the pain and sadness in her eyes. Sasuke once had those eyes, the same pain and solitude that someone threw him into to, Sasuke couldn't help himself, it was just like the time with Akeno.

Sasuke walks over to the girl and sits down next to her, "You have that look." Sasuke says looking deep into her eyes, unknowing to Sasuke she has the exact same eyes as another cat that has been watching him for a while.

"You were betrayed by someone."

The young girl known as Koneko looked at Sasuke with saddened eyes, she can tell he also has the same pain she has, although Sasuke overcame his long ago and forgave his brother for his choices.

_'They're exactly like mine'_ he thought, "Was it a sibling?" he asked carefully, he never liked it when someone asked him about his pain, so he would assume other people who have similar experiences would prefer the same thing.

The white cat nodded and Sasuke put his arm on her head, "I have similar pain, and I understand you more than anyone else."

"Through pain, we come to an understanding, it is the only way a person can truly understand one another, you and me share that, it is something that you and me only share." **(A.N. Sounds familiar doesn't it?)** Koneko looked at Sasuke with open eyes, she was happy to know someone is reaching out for her.

"What is your name?" Sasuke asks petting her head, it was this time when Koneko did not have a name, she was normally called Shirone by her sister and old master, but she never spoke to anyone, so no one had a name for her.

"Hm, you remind me of a kitten, how does that sound Koneko?" Sasuke says to the white neko. Koneko looked at Sasuke with sweet eyes; she formed tears and hugged Sasuke.

'_I'm sure, for whatever reason you're sibling betrayed, they did out of love for you, Koneko-chan_'

**~Shrine **

Sasuke returned to the human world relatively quickly, he had not wanted to stay the night mainly because he knew Akeno and Rias would smother him again, not only that, he wanted Akeno to get used to sleeping by herself.

Right now Sasuke had something to deal with, someone hurt Akeno, in fact they killed her, and got away with it. He had to put this off until now because he didn't want to be suspicious around Akeno, she had a way of figuring things out.

**~Elsewhere **

We all know Sasuke is no saint; in fact he could be considered an entity of darkness itself, his powers opposite the life nature senju. Right now he was visiting a certain clan grounds, his grudge is still with him and it will always be with him, but he knows to not let himself get out of hand, otherwise he will be lost forever.

He reads the sign 'Himejima Clan Grounds' and immediately ignites it into flames, he's in a pretty bad move right now, the flashbacks of Akenos death is starting to get to him, and he's glad she is with the devils rather than here. Despite having his Rinnegan he will never have a guarantee that she will be always safe, he could only hope that she is strong enough to defend herself.

"What are you doing here Demon boy?" An old feminine voice called out to Sasuke, before he realized it a blade was sticking out of his heart. Sasuke didn't flinch or show any sign of pain, the grandmother raised an eyebrow. However, he was surprised to see that blade had actually pierced his natural defenses.

"I came here, not to seek answers, but to inflict my own revenge." Sasuke said, before the grandmother could speak, she felt a sword running through her own heart, and the image of Sasuke which she thought she was piercing, suddenly vanished into thin air.

"What are you!?"

"I am what you called me, an evil spirit. I have no remorse in taking your life, since you did take Akeno's." Sasuke said in a cold dark tone, the Grandmother raised her energy levels causing the family to be notified that something is among them.

"She is nothing more than an evil spirit as well! Blame that mother of hers! If only you knew what we had planned for her, and she runs off with something she used to purify as well."

At the mention of Shuri, Sasuke chakra became cold as ice; his darkness filled him for a brief moment.

"**You will NOT talk about Shuri-san."**

"…"

"She is dead because of you, and you will never cross her again." As Sasuke said this, three figures appeared right before him, all three were old like the grandmother but a bit younger.

Sasuke uses his free hand charges lighting, "Chidori Nagashi!"

The current of lighting quickly zapped throughout the area turning anyone affected into ashes, the grandmother cursed Sasuke as more of her family members perished.

"What are you talking about? She's dead, she got what she deserved!"

That hit a nerve, Sasuke wanted to kill the woman in the most painful way he could imagine, but he knew that Shuri and Akeno would be disappointed if he did such a thing, so he let it go, for now.

"For now that is, by the way, what's that sword?" Sasuke asks, the sword a familiar look to it. The sword had a black scabbard and a matching blue and black hilt, Sasuke was also surprised to see it pierce through him. Normal swords wielded by humans shouldn't have a real effect on him.

"It's an ancient artifact, used to slay beings such as you."

Sasuke eyes widens as he grabs it from her hand, _'This is…'_

"The Grass-mowing sword…and it's mine!"

The grandmother suddenly grabbed the blade that was only slightly aside to her heart and ran out of its range. She then charges at Sasuke who only holds his hand out and grabs the sword. The grandmother eyes narrowed, Sasuke forcefully ripped the Kusanagi sword form her hand and kicked her in the stomach.

"In exchange for this sword, I do not slaughter everyone person here and you will never come to Shuri or Akenos side again, otherwise…

Sasuke awaken his Mangekyo and narrowed his eyes.

...You'll regret it."

He then holds out his hand towards the grandmother who is breathing heavily on the ground…

"Shinra Tensei."

~**Shrine**

As Sasuke returns back to the Shrine he notices something off, he quickly turns around but sees nothing. Becoming skeptical he activates his Rinnegan and begins scanning the area for any signs of Chakra or life.

Sensing nothing he starts to feel uneasy, _'I'm going insane,'_ he thought jokingly, being alone for long periods of time has a tendency to get to people, and now he believes his mind is just imagining things.

If his Rinnegan scanned nothing, then nothing was there, it scanned life energy and the woods are all matching. Nothing was abnormal; he could feel the other humans walking around in the city just fine.

But what if something had the same energy as nature.

Sasuke then hit it; Naruto had senjutsu energy when Hagormo gave him half of his power, so what if something of this world also had senjutsu.

Sasuke approaches a special section of the woods which he feels is giving off the most uneasiness, he deactivates his Rinnegan and brings out his Eternal Sharigan. 'If you can't see something, then use it's complete opposite' The Sharigan is the complete opposite from the Senju nature energy. If he cannot feel the life with Senju, then he will see it using his Sharigan.

As his reincarnation, Indra had the opposite power compared to his brother Asuras, when the two opposite forces came together they formed the Rinnegan, Sasuke now got it.

Something could be blending in with nature, something that could use Senjutsu as well.

Only way to find out.

Sasuke holds out his left arm, "Banshō Ten'in" a black orb formed in Sasukes palm which began sucking everything within the forest, Sasuke made it less powerful which caused the trees to stay in place but the living animals began flying outwards.

A black cat was easily out manipulating Sasuke, as soon as he held out his arm she quickly went around and begin watching from a different view.

Feeling annoyed Sasuke one last Bansho Ten'in in hopes of driving out the mysterious life force. He began increasing the power causing many trees to spring out and fly towards Sasuke. Sasuke gave up, he was just going to go train, that fight with Sairaorg was embarrassing for him, to have to use his Rinnegan in order to defeat someone who could only use physical attacks.

"Come on out." Sasuke demands as he narrows his eyes.

Out of nowhere a small black cat beings walking towards Sasuke, he raised an eyebrow but couldn't believe this cat just withstood Bansho Ten'in, "What are you?" he asks seeing if it's a 'special' type of cat.

"Meow" the cat blankly said, Sasuke sighed, this cat doesn't have the same energy as the nature around him, unknowing to him, the cat simply changed her ki flow to confuse Sasuke.

Sasuke turns around and walks back to his room, training was the most important thing for Sasuke right now. As he turns his back suddenly something lands on top of his shoulders, "Meow" she cat says as she smiles towards Sasuke.

Sasuke being who he is approached the door, but before entering he shook himself which caused the neko to fly off and land on the ground, before she could do anything Sasuke closed the door behind him and proceeded to his training.

Sasuke lies on the floor prepared to enter his world but first has to set up his own personal security cameras.

_'Ukojizai no Jutsu (Rain Tiger at Will Technique)'_ Soon rain clouds began forming all around the city of Kuoh, droplets of chakra filled rain came down on the people as if it was a normal day, unknowing to them Sasuke can feel these presence of every living person that is coming in contact with the rain, even if its fallen angel, devil, or angel.

**(A.N. Nagato used this in Amegakure, yes it is his technique but it's badass right)**

As he closes his eyes he hears sad 'meows' coming outside, the neko is softly rubbing her paws on the door while being drenched in water. Sasuke ignored this and went to his inner world.

**~Innerworld**

Sasuke enters the Uchiha Complex to confront Indra once again, it was odd to find out that he knows many abilities of the Rinnegan despite not having it himself.

"Now that was mean." Sasuke raised an eyebrow, Indra has a tendency to say random things to Sasuke.

"What are you talking about?"

"That cat, you left it in the pouring rain." he pointed out.

"Never mind that, you will teach me it!" Sasuke says as he withdrew his sword and scythe, Indra smirked and unsheathed his own sword.

**~Flashback**

As Sasuke calmly lays Akeno down, his eyes have been narrowed ever since he found out about the lock to his Rinnegan, Indra has been keeping it from him mainly to keep him from overusing it and having his body completely destroyed, but Sasuke doesn't care for that.

Sasuke needs the Rinne Rebirth jutsu now, not only for Shuri, but he has plans for other things.

As Sasuke rests his head he prepares to go back to the Uchiha Complex and confront him, if he refuses Sasuke will have no choice other than to beat it out of him, which he doesn't mind.

"So you came, how did you remember?" He asked, Sasuke didn't say anything, he only prepares his Sharigan as Indra always has constantly activated. It's like pointing a pistol at someone every time you chat with them.

"No need for fighting, aren't you curious as to why I'm here? Even I'm stunned to be in this realm."

"Why is it that you keep my power away?" Sasuke asked annoyed with having restrictions, he is no child, so this was a direct insult to him as a man, and as an Uchiha.

"You would've died if you brought back that woman, believe me, if there's one thing I love seeing, it's my decedents rule with power and strength."

"…"

"Sasuke, you're my reincarnation, do you know what that means?"

Sasuke didn't respond.

"Only my reincarnations can perfect Susanoo, only my reincarnations can achieve the Rinnegan, and only my reincarnations can muster every dojutsu the Sharigan can wield."

"Every Uchiha that wields the Sharigan have the same abilities, to copy techniques, to read movements, and see Chakra. However, there are some who I gave some of myself into and are born with stronger traits, some born with stronger genjutsus."

"Mangekyo Sharigan, in cost for me giving my power to my descendants they have the fatal blindness effect, however if they take a siblings eyes as their own they can keep their sight forever, the blindness effect does not apply for me."

"Amaterasu, strong Genjutsu, Kamui, Kotoamatsukami, Susanoo, Tengai Shinsei, Tsukuyomi, Yasaka Magatama, Izanagi, and Izanami are all abilities I have passed down through generations. Only a few people have obtained Susanoo, and only one has obtained Kotomatsukami." Indra explained in amazement, to be able to use all these abilities and be unable to kill his enemy is unheard of.

Sasuke eyes widened, this was the real deal. All Sharigan powers derived from Indra who passed them down to his descendants in hopes of defeating Asuras descendants.

"Now then, Sasuke, let us learn your Rinnegan powers, as even I do not know what is fully capable from them."

Sasuke nodded and charged at Indra, he would awaken it soon enough, he just needed a bit more time. As Sasuke lands a blow on Indra he is stopped by an invisible force, suddenly a black skeleton emerged out of him and stopped Sasukes sword.

"Susanoo!" Indra says as he grew his pitch black version of Susanoo.

**~End Flashback**

Sasuke looks at Indra who nods, right now they are trying to control something, something that literally shaped the world, something that created everything, and Sasuke needs both sides from it.

Sasuke holds out his right hand, a small dark red fire begins to emerge, this was the easy part, he now looks to his left and begins trying to form a dark blue fire.

As the fire continues to go the red is as calm as ever, but the blue is frantic, it's going out of control as Sasuke Is unable to keep it still, this technique is one that not even Madara may have been able to do, as he does not have the half of Hagormo's power.

A small explosion occurs and Sasuke falls to his knees and begins breathing heavily. "We'll try tomorrow, for now you should leave." Indra instructed, the technique Sasuke was trying to achieve was something of great value, something that would ultimately make him a god regardless of what anyone thinks.

However, Sasuke knows something is strange with Indra, he uses his Rinnegan and feels the uneasiness of Indra. Indra has darkness within him, he has hate, sadness, betrayal, and anger all within him.

Sasuke had these same feelings once but overcame them, and is happy to have overcome them, he thanks Naruto for being there for him, and helping him through his despair. However, as Sasuke looks at Indra he can tell that his old self is still here, despite the enormous time, he also knows for some reason Indra is angry at Sasuke, which is why he refuses to teach him abilities like Izanagi or Kotoamatsukami.

"It seems like, you aren't telling me something." Sasuke pointed out to the ancient Uchiha, Indra looked at him with saddened eyes, eyes that read betrayal, eyes that read disappointment.

"There are many things I hide from you, and I will keep those from you until I feel it necessary." Indra said in an emotionless tone, "There are some things Sasuke which you have done to cause me to doubt you, and until those are changed, I will remain like this."

Sasuke didn't know what to say, he didn't know why he was upset, he had a few guesses but knew that they were totally off. He would ask him but that wouldn't do anything, Indra is holding a grudge against Sasuke, and is curious to know what it is.

"What is it? Why are you displeased with me?" It was annoying to be constantly looked down upon, especially someone who is trying to teach you something.

After moments of silence Sasuke sighs and walks away, as he turns his back Indra looked at him with saddened eyes. _'I wonder Sasuke, how you would've turned out if you sided with Madara.'_

Indra sighed, his descendant was nothing more than a disappointment, and worse, he betrayed his own name, and his own legacy.

_'You're nothing but a traitor, Uchiha Sasuke.'_

**~Outside**

Sasuke gets up and is still hearing cry's from a sad neko, sighing Sasuke goes out and see, "What are you doing?"

"Meow?" the cat says, her golden eyes are piercing to Sasukes, he feels something when staring into them but forgets she's a cat, and starts to feel insane by believing a cat is more intriguing than whatever else he could be doing.

_'Well, I'm not alone.'_

Raising a cat wouldn't be such a problem, at least he wouldn't be considered insane since Sasuke had a habit of talking to himself.

Sasuke leaves for a moment and comes back with a warm blanket, he picks up Kuroka and rubs the towel around her so the fur would dry. While she kept fighting and became dizzy by the constant rumbling, she emerged fully dry and had a huge smile on her face, if anyone could see a cat smile.

"Warm?" he asks the cat who meowed in response, "Well, I'm going to go buy some things at the store, so just stay here, I'm keeping the rain on so it will be safe."

Now he really was going insane, I guess if he can't share his powers to anyone besides Akeno, a cat would do.

**~In the City**

As Sasuke was traveling along the city to grab some cat supplies he starts feeling a presence following him, Sasuke couldn't match it perfectly, but he was sure it was either a Fallen Angel or a Devil.

But that didn't bother Sasuke, whoever it was, was obviously a low class of some sort, Sasuke wouldn't even have to use a special genjutsu, a normal one would be fine.

As he continues to walk he begins to feel even more signatures following him, although they were keeping their distance, Sasuke turns around to confront them but immediately is halted when he suddenly bumps into someone.

"Sumi-masen!" a young feminine voice says, Sasuke helps her up but immediately feels what she is just by touching her.

The girl had black hair and violet eyes; she was wearing a school uniform, which consisted of a dark red jacket with the letter "P" embroidered in gold, a white undershirt, and a green skirt with a thin white strip around the lower end of it.

Sasuke looked at the girl with cautious eyes, this girl was a fallen Angel but coming for Sasuke would be the last thing they would do, and they should already know that Akeno has been gone for a while.

"It's fine, and what are you doing out here wearing that?" he pointed out towards the school girl, it was strange for someone on a Friday to go directly towards downtown without changing at home first, and she wasn't with friends so that only adds to the suspicion.

_'To follow me in a group and to have one on the ground for a distraction.'_ Sasuke thought admiring the group's strategy, and the girl in front of Sasuke was an attractive young woman, if it had been anyone else other than Sasuke they would've instantly took the bait.

"I-uh…was going to buy things for my cat!"

Nice save, because he was going as well.

"Really? So was I, let's go together." Sasuke said causing the girl to blush. She panicked but nodded.

As the rain came down Sasuke now had an analysis of the chakra that is following him, fortunately for them they are keeping a safe distance.

"What's your name?" Sasuke asks looking deep into her eyes.

"Yuuma Amano." She says not daring to match his gaze.

**~Back at the Shrine**

As that escalated Sasuke quickly walked back to the Shrine with his new information, the chakra that was following him all read Fallen Angel on it, question is he doesn't believe that they came for him or Akeno, that they had another purpose. Sasuke would keep a close eye on Yuuma.

"Meow!" a voice yelled to Sasuke as he enters the room, the black cat was sitting happily wagging her tails up and down as her new master has come home, but she frowns when she notices he has no bags with him.

"Oh yea, I forgot." Sasuke had been too busy involving himself with Raynare that he completely forgotten.

Feeling the need to rest again, Sasuke quickly laid down and closed his eyes.

As he did this, he was unaware of the light suddenly glowing out of the black cat, amazingly a young female with long black hair and a busty figure appeared. Kuroka was now lying on top of Sasuke, she does this all the time but always wakes up before he does.

**~Two Years Later**

Two years have passed ever since the first day Sasuke visited the Underworld, some months he would skip going in hopes she would suddenly not care or just assume he was busy, but no, she overreacted and almost had a heart attack when he wasn't at the Shrine, but there was some odd cat where he would normally be sleeping.

Over the past years nothing unique has really happened, Sasuke did finally retrieve his legendary sword, and it conveniently was the same one had had when he died against Madara. The relationships have improved greatly. Unsurprisingly the girls have taken a huge interest in Sasuke, while Akeno tried desperately to have them 'separated' from Sasuke, all attempts failed and they kept breaking through.

Today was actually a very happy day for all the devils, they would start signing up in registration for school at Kuoh academy. Unfortunately for Sasuke he would have to start as a second-year while Akeno, Rias, and the others would start as third-years. Sasuke wasn't all alone, he had Koneko.

The devils actually had to wait until it was co-ed before they all could go together, Sirzech was devastated when Rias had left him, he even ignored his own child and was in too much of an emotional breakdown as Rias left smiling and holding Sasukes hand.

Currently, Sasuke was sitting in a room where they would announce the classes you would partake and what room numbers to go to, Sasuke walked up and grabbed his schedule and quietly sat down. He had no particular interest in this world's education system as his previous one.

"Oi! What class do you have prince charming!?" An annoying voice asked Sasuke, he looks to his right and sees three boys staring at him with narrowed eyes.

"B-4" he says smoothly, ignoring their death glares.

"AH!"

"Damn, he's in our class!"

"He's going to steal the girls!"

These words didn't reach Sasuke's ears, right now he still thinking about Kokabiel. It has been a while since he last saw him, and he knows he's in the area sometime but is never there when Sasuke activates his Rain at will jutsu. If Kokabiel had suddenly been touched by the rain, Sasuke would've grabbed a sample, and it would have been easy to use his Rinnegan and track him down.

"What's your name prince?" Asked one of the boys with brown hair and brown eyes. Sasuke raised an eyebrow, in no way possible was he ever a 'prince charming' if anything he's the villain that goes against them.

"Uchiha Sasuke." He says neutrally still staring at his schedule, Rias decided to force him into the "Occult Research Club" which sounded stupid in Sasuke's opinion, normally after a school day he would most definitely want to go home.

"Sup Sasuke, I'm Hyoudou Issei, and these are my two perverted friends, Motohama and Matsuda."

Sasuke gave them one look and swore to never look again. He hears the teacher dismiss everyone to their class, Sasuke got up and quickly walked away in hopes that the perverted trio would not follow. As he heard more screaming, yelling, and outright obnoxious comments about Sasuke, he finally made it to his classroom which happened to already be filled.

"And you are?" the Sensei asks Sasuke

"Uchiha Sasuke." He responds causing the girls in the class to stare with amazement, his physical body has been growing twice the normal rate so he now already looks like he was during the time of his death. Then again a lot of people in that school looked older than they should be.

"Uchiha-san, why don't you have a sit next to Yuuma-chan?" the Sensei instructs, Sasuke looks over to Yuuma who is blushing from the mad stares the females are giving off.

As Sasuke walks over he hears a bunch of ridiculous comments, ignoring them he finds his seat in the back corner next to the window, to his right was Yumma, and in front of him was a girl with large spectacles.

As Sasuke sat down he couldn't help but avoid the intense widened eyes by the girl known as Kiriyuu, she wasn't even looking at Sasukes eyes, rather a larger part of his body. She had a mad blush on her face and couldn't even utter words.

Yuuma seeing this narrowed her eyes and told her to look away, Kiriyuu did, but very slowly.

**~Shrine**

Sasuke decided to skip the Occult Research Club, his first day had gone unexpectedly terrible, he knew right after orientation that life here is going to suck, and he would rather find something else to do in his time. He has kept an eye on the woman known as "Yuuma" as she constantly kept looking at him with a curious gaze.

Sasuke sits down in his room with his cat next to him, oddly she hasn't grown at all in the last two years, but he just assumed she was already fully developed.

"~Meow" she says rubbing her had against Sasukes arm, "Hello Kuroka, do you believe in Resurrection?"

Sasuke named his cat Kuroka, oddly it was her real name. He had caught her singing one time and it was very weird, he had an awkward expression but quickly got over it, and since she is a black cat, he just combined the two things.

"~Meeeeeeeeeooooow"

"No? There are many ways to do it." Sasuke says causing the neko to widen her eyes, she looked at the large piece of paper in front of Sasuke, it had many odd symbols, she could tell it was some sort of seal.

_'Kamui' _as Sasuke utters this swirl of space begins forming in front of him, and with that two bodies fall down on top of the seals. One was dead, laying there in a cold stature; the other trapped in an infinite genjutsu, these two have been here for a long time.

"There are three ways to revive someone from the dead, this is worst way, to reanimate them." Sasuke exclaimed.

The dead body was the man known as Dohnaseek, once Sasuke learned Kamui he went over to the spot where he had died. No one came to take his body for some odd reason, and strangely it did not decompose like a normal human body would. The alive person who is trapped inside a genjutsu is the same exact fallen angel who threatened to rape Shuri. Oh yes, Sasuke is still mad about that.

But luckily for him, his death has finally come

'Tiger - Snake - Dog - Dragon -' These were the hand signs Sasuke was using for the jutsu.

"Edo Tensei (Reanimation)" he uttered before the paper began revolving around the silver haired fallen angel, Kurokas eyes still widened, as the paper like material came down, Dohnaseek was seen again kneeling next to his supposed corpse.

'Amaterasu' The black fire ignited his original corpse and disintegrated his body to nothingness, "It's a horrid technique Kuroka, I'm only using it because these people tried to hurt those precious to me, and I don't forgive those who do." He states seriously, it wasn't the most humble thing, but at least he had a sense of care in the world.

A coffin rose from the ground and enclosed Dohnaseek, he fell with the giving back into the ground, never to be seen, unless summoned by Sasuke.

_'In this world, people are stronger, there is no doubt. They will figure out the weakness to this jutsu, they will know sealing away is the first thing to do against an Immortal body.'_

The Edo Tensei will become useless once the secret of sealing the corpse away is the only way to really stop it, so Sasuke knows using this jutsu too many times will only lead problems of his own, he's better off using Rinne Rebirth if he wants to revive the dead.

**(A.N. Remember Rinne Rebirth only works on humans, and Sasuke will not be using Edo Tensei very often, I'm sure only Dohnaseek will be the only one really)**

However, If Sasuke can use Banbutsu Sōzō, then everything in reality could really come together. He may not be the sage, so he may not be able to simply create and destroy things, but he can maybe even bring back people from his older world, perhaps people he may have uses for here, but that won't be for some time.

His biggest worry right now is the worried Akeno, whom he can feel running to the Shrine at immense speed, he didn't show up at the club so she could only assume he was with another girl, rather than being in danger.

He looks over to Kuroka and rubs her head, "Our secret?" he says smiling, the cat meowed, to Kuroka, this boy has not only caught her interested, but her affection as well.

It will be soon that she will reveal her true self.

**~In the purification judgmental world. **

"Fufufufu"

"Shut it woman! Once I get you, you will be mine for all of eternity!"

"Ara Ara, you seem to be having a troubling time there." Shuri points out to the man who is trying to kill her.

The man who is trying to kill her isn't really trying to kill her, but to devour her soul, he wants her to join his army, but for some odd reason, he cannot seem to send her to his realm.

"What is this!? I am the god of the underworld! The god of death!"

Shuri giggled, this was amusing for her, for some odd reason when the god of death suddenly struck her, a mysterious green aura began emitting from her body and she was magically shielded from the attack. Ever since then, he has tried every day to capture her soul and send her to his realm.

"Fufufufu, you know Hades-san, I know some people who wouldn't be happy if they saw you doing this." She warned the Olympian God. He didn't say anything, he has been spending all of his energy trying to capture Shuri from purgatory, it was his duty of course.

Being the God he is, Hades took his job very seriously, and this was nothing more than an outrage, he is being blocked from something he has been doing ever since the time of his creation. Hades put his hand on top of the green energy and tried to feel it, he could only sense life in it, something he doesn't have being the god of the dead.

'_You're very magnificent, Sasuke-kun._'

**~(A.N. So done)**

**I plan to move onto cannon really fast, like Issei will become a pawn next chapter, and Sasuke will just let it happen, lol.**

**Baconaddict:** I don't think Sasuke should be able to copy magic abilities, I mean he's already OP, the last thing we need is he being able to reflect powerful attacks. Sasuke will also have a 'special' relationship with Raynare and her followers.

**Evangelista:** Yep if Sasuke uses any relation being technique, it won't be Izanagi or Izanami but rather Creation of All things.

_Ragna_: Yes Kuroka will be in the harem :) she is fascinated with Sasuke.

**Well if that's it then yea, I PMed those who have an account, if I didn't then just PM me or leave another review, I usually do respond, but sometimes I just forget.**

**Thank you to those who have followed/favorite/reviewed, feel free to leave more reviews, and sorry this took so long.**

**I found a very fast beta, his name is KillerKlown12, so thanks for him**

**Another thing, Sasuke will not be using Edo Tensei often, in fact Dohnaseek maybe his only guy. Maybe Kokabiel, still don't know.**

**Well that's it, feel free to PM or leave a review, I like reviews :] even if it's just 'update' or 'good' or 'bad' or 'alright' It's still nice.**

**Before I go I want to ask the readers a few things:**

**Should Sasuke fight gods?**

**Should Sasuke learn senju powers? (Wood Release, maybe even Asuras powers since he has the Rinnegan)**

**Should Raynare and her followers live? (I was going to plan this as a yes, because Sasuke would need a team of his own aside from Rias, plus he can use them as his own spies for Fallen Angels?**

***UPDATE: Forgot to add this, when should Shuri be brought back to life? And when should Hades find out it was Sasuke :D**  


**Well till next time.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Highschool DxD or Naruto**

**This was beta'd by KillerKlown12, so thanks to him.**

**Thank you everyone who has reviewed/favorite/followed it helps a lot, I would not continue if I didn't have the support I do.**

***UPDATE* Hm, If Sasuke gains some ability from the DxD world what should it be? Like if his Susanoo managed to gain a new thing, perhaps a special crossbow? Or a Sword? I don't know throw some idea.**

* * *

A lone boy with silver hair and blue eyes slowly stands up from his training and narrows his eyes. Ever since he met a certain Uchiha, he has had nothing but defeat, humiliation, and anger. Even the one who raised him has lost interest in the silver haired boy. He would rather spy on Uchiha Sasuke than help him train.

_'It is time,'_ the blue eyed boy thought. All of his days of defeat were finally about to turn around, and it would finally be his time.

If he ever lost motivation, Vali would always look past on a certain fight he had with Sasuke, one fight where he truly felt like a failure. A failure to his parents, and a failure to his revenge which he was going to accomplish once he mastered his Sacred Gear.

**~Flashback Years ago**

_'Where is he!?'_ Vali thought as Sasuke was somehow creating flash images of himself. Before he could even being to think where the real Sasuke is he feels pressure just beneath his chin.

Sasuke kicks Vali underneath the chin sending him flying into the air, "GAH!" Sasuke repeatedly does his Lions Barrage combo, but over the times they've fought Vali has been less and less prone to being defeated by that same attack.

As the two are high up in the air, chakra summoned bandages begin coming out of Sasuke's clothes, the bandages wrap them around Vali like a spider would wrap around its prey.

_'Kage Buyō (Shadow of the Dancing Leaf)'_

While Vali is panicking and searching for ways to escape, the bandages begin to spin as the two fall back to the ground. Sasuke holds Vali but makes sure he is slightly ahead of him as they both descend back to the ground.

The two begin to spin faster and faster, the normal spectators were watching this with amazement, more people in the world are familiar with magic than physical fighting. But Sasuke has managed to be superb in both styles, which makes him a fierce warrior.

Vali was slammed into the ground full force, causing a crater to form in the center of the training grounds. Sasuke jumped off him and began walking away, he was in perfect condition without breaking a sweat.

"Where…are…you doing?" Vali says as he breathes heavily, he spent much of his energy in the fight and is clearly unable to continue on. Sasuke stops, but doesn't turn around. "We're not done yet…I…have to beat you." Vali slowly gets up but is in much agony, "I promise myself that I would beat you…then I would kill him."

Sasuke looks over his shoulder but only has his eyes slightly opened, as if telling Vali that he isn't worth having being surprised of. Sasuke looks deep into his eyes and sees the vengeance in them, the pain and hatred all within his light blue eyes.

"You can't beat me with those eyes, Vali." Sasuke said causing Vali to narrow his hatred filled eyes. Sasuke was not a friend, he was more of something Vali could never reach, a level that he could never obtain, and to make things worse, he doesn't have a sacred gear, he isn't a devil, and he isn't the descendant of a Mauo. No, Sasuke is just a human, a human strong enough to make Vali hate life more than he already does.

"If you wish to hate me, then do so. You will never come strong enough to even be recognized by me, and if you thinking letting your hatred will make you stronger, than you are entirely wrong."

**~End Flashback**

_'I'm coming for you, Sasuke.'_ Vali said into his mind with determination, Sasuke was first on his kill list. He had many, but he knew he couldn't defeat his grandfather without destroying Sasuke first.

[Be careful Vali, for some odd reason we were unable to calculate his strength, but that may be because he is a human.] His dragon Albion said. It was true, it was difficult to calculate the strengths of humans because they are humans, and not devils, or any other race.

_'If all else fails, I still have Juggernaut Drive, even you know that he will be unable to fend off against me in that form.'_

**~Class**

Sasuke stares out into the window with boredom all over his face, nothing has happened in the recent days and it was honestly quite annoying. He has becoming fond of actually having things to do, his rain has caught nothing, although he did sense more of the Fallen Angels roaming around the city.

Akeno has been a bit strange ever since coming back, for one she never leaves him like he thought she would, instead she is very seductive and clingy to him. Despite that, she has still shown some of her old self, the first night they slept together she started crying from the nostalgia, she waited years and it's exactly the same. The same warm comfort she felt as a child, the same hero she had, and the same love she always had for Sasuke.

But most of all, Sasuke couldn't forget the things she said to him that night, she expressed her happiness and was thankful to Sasuke for being here with her, Sasuke could still tell that her parents deaths haunted her, and the only thing Sasuke feels is guilt, guilt for not being able to make her happy.

Indra promised Sasuke that if he could defeat him, he would show him the Rinne Rebirth jutsu, Sasuke accepted the challenge easily, although the fighting was not easy. Even with the Rinnegan and Eternal Mangekyo Sharigan, Indra mastered his beyond recognition; Sasuke was even wondering if his eyes were even the Sharigan, he believed they were something else. But it was the Sharigan, Indra was just a master.

Right now Sasuke felt no stares coming off Yuuma, that was odd, she always blindly stares at him and believes he doesn't feel it. He looks over to her and notices she is staring at another boy, a perverted boy with brown hair. _'What are you thinking?'_ Sasuke wondered, it was sometimes easy to detect what someone is thinking, but to Yuuma she was unreadable.

Hyouduou Issei has been nothing but a huge nerve onto Sasuke, he would constantly be tampered with when he was alone. The reason for this is because one day when Sasuke was casually walking to school, the beautiful onee-sama's came and grabbed both of his arms, while this caused panic within the male community, the females could only awe in jealousy or even dare to stare down Sasuke. Kiba has also had his share of light stolen from him, but he doesn't mind.

Not only that, but there have been rumors of him also having a relationship with the school mascot, Koneko. This almost caused an uprising within Kuoh Academy, but it was quickly shut down by the student council president, Sona Stiri.

Not only that, but something off has been up with Rias, she has seemed a bit…worried. She also has been very clingy, more clingy than normal. As if she's trying to spend as much time with Sasuke as she can, like if she's about to leave. Although to Sasuke, Rias is nothing more than a devil, he doesn't trust her, and he shouldn't have to.

**~Lunch**

During lunch Sasuke likes to sneak off and avoid Rias's constant annoyances, he quickly suppresses his energy and heads up to the roof. Sometimes he doesn't return to class either, which causes many of the females to panic.

Sasuke looks around and stares at everyone as they quickly run off to go home, he feels a familiar unfriendly presence leave and his curious as to what he sees. Sasuke sees Hyoudou Issei in the distance walking alone, but that isn't the part that gets his interest, behind him was Yuuma Amano, she was quickly trying to catch up with him for some reason.

_'What are you doing?'_ he says aloud in his mind.

Seeing no other option Sasuke quickly Kamui's to their position and watches them from a distance.

**~With Issei**

"Will…you…go…out…with…me?" a shy Raynare asks Issei who is shocked, for someone to ask him out is a blessing, and not only that, Raynare was a beautiful girl, she could be considered a level just below Akeno and Rias in many male eyes.

"I-I uh…YES!" he says loudly, Sasuke sighs, this was pathetic. For one, what girl asks a guy out? I mean it happens but isn't it vice versa? Oh well that didn't matter.

"Want to hang out Sunday?" Issei asks confidently, Raynare nods and smiles, this was all part of her diabolical scheme to have Issei killed, which Sasuke had an idea of, but didn't care for Issei in the slightest. He wasn't like a brother, a hero, no Sasuke was more of a villain despite switching sides to the 'hero' side. Which happened to be Naruto's.

Anyways Sasuke never sensed anything within Issei, but that could be because his Rinnegan is unfamiliar with the beings of this world.

Sasuke looks at the running Raynare and notices the abandoned Church off in the distance. He turns around and heads back to the rooftop, he checks the nearby clocks and sees that it's almost time to head back into class.

"…Unforgivable…" he hears a quiet voice. Sasuke turns around and sees an angry Koneko staring at him, her fists were clenched and he was aware on how strong she is.

"What are you doing following me?" he asked suspiciously, but he already knew the answer to that. He would often catch Akeno following him in case he ever decided to 'run off' with another girl, which was something her mother told her. Although she did it because she enjoyed watching Akeno become very possessive over her Sasuke.

Sasuke sighs and walks over to Koneko, he lightly pats her head in hopes she would calm down, which it did. Any interaction Sasuke did with Koneko seemed to calm her nature energy. Although every time he touched her, she felt a surge of darkness run through Sasuke, as if it was controlling him, or it was his power.

**~ Later that day, Inner world**

"Enton: Susanoo Kagutsuchi! (Blaze Release: Susano'o Flame Control)" following up black orbs made of complete black flames began flying out towards Indra. Indra took a step back and did rapid hand seals, not even Sasuke had enough time to recognize which seals he was making.

"Doton: Doryūheki!(Earth Release: Earth-Style Wall)" Indra uttered, before a massive wall emerged out of the grassy land in which the two were fighting in. Amaretesu may be a very high skilled ability, but it had its weaknesses, and Indra found out the weakness quickly.

Nothing had seemed to work for Sasuke, all of his Sharigan abilities were easily counter and outmaneuvered. Not seeing too many options available Sasuke could only waste away his chakra and hope he catches him off guard.

"Susanoo," Sasuke utters before the skeleton emerged out of his body, quickly Sasuke rushed all of his chakra into Susanoo making its original full form. With very little chakra left Sasuke was unable to make his new formed Susanoo, but he had enough for 1 shot, and that's what he was aiming for.

Indra stood still, and stared at Sasuke with bored eyes, with this Sasuke would be angered with him, and hopefully will fight better.

Sasuke's Susanoo grew its upper torso and enclosed itself with the entire armor. As Sasuke locked eyes onto Indra, the Susanoo readied its crossbow and was prepared to launch an arrow at Indra. Sasuke coated his arrow with Amaterasu and aimed it at Indra who was just smiling.

Sasuke wanted to ask what was so funny, but quickly realized that he wouldn't bother replying. Sasuke shot the fire covered arrow at immense speed.

As the arrow shot towards Indra he did nothing but point his index finger at Sasuke, right after a black bony gauntlet formed out of it, but Sasuke could tell the power within the small gauntlet was immense, more immense then the arrow.

The arrow flew right at Indras frontal area but was quickly shattered upon contact, Indra had somehow managed to shatter the arrow from Sasuke…with just his index finger.

"Is that all?" he mocked, it's just like with his father, although on a larger scale. No matter what he did, Indra was unimpressed, he was quite bored throughout the entire fight and honestly showed no attention.

"What was that?" Sasukes asked amazed, the black gauntlet around his arm was far more than a simple gauntlet, it was compressed energy, all filled into a small area.

Indra didn't respond, he turned his back on Sasuke and walked away, _'Was that…Susanoo?'_ Sasuke thought aloud in his mind. The energy was most definitely like Susanoo's, although he was somehow able to change the overall form, it amazing to know there was someone who was actually able to keep on par with Indra, perhaps even surpassing him.

Sasuke only dared to wonder how powerful Asura was, and how devastated the world he once belong to was due to their fighting. Sighing from the loss of energy, Sasuke closed his eyes and prepared to leave his inner world.

**~Outside**

Sasuke wakes from his training exhausted as always, he feels slight movement next to him and looks over.

Kuroka is sleeping peacefully within her cat form, even though Sasuke doesn't remember seeing Kuroka at all today. She happens to come whenever he's alone, never really here when Akeno or Rias come by to annoy him.

With his energy levels dropped Sasuke quickly releases the Rain at will jutsu, it wasn't the most consuming thing but he wanted his chakra to return quickly, instead of training with Indra, he wants to train by himself. But for now, he decides to go and explore with the energy he has right now.

**~Abandoned Church**

"Well, how did it go?" A woman with blonde hair and blue eyes spoke out towards her comrade. The Fallen Angels have been on hiatus for following Sasuke as they have not found anything, but they are weary and fear him. Right now their objective is someone else, someone who isn't as scary, or as powerful.

"I didn't do it today, Uchiha-san kept staring at me, so it was hard to think of a plan." The woman known as Raynare said to her friend.

"You better hurry, Kokabiel-sama is going to come soon, and he's bringing friends." Kalawarner warned. The Fallen Angels were approached by Kokabiel a few years ago and demanded that they work for him. At first they declined but he then threatened to kill all of them if they continue to cooperate with Azazel.

They were forced to work for him because they knew if they went and told Azazel he would not believe them, Kokabiel is a high ranking member of the Grigori and is trusted by many, although his trust is slowly slipping throughout the underworld.

"It's ok to disobey Kokabiel, he is no longer fearful." A voice said to them.

All girls turn around in shock as they all knows who's voice it is, "Dohnaseek!?" they all say in surprise. To them, he has been missing for two years, he had suddenly gone off with Kokabiel to run some missions and never came back. Kokabiel never gave them a reason as to what happened and ignores them when they try and ask for their comrade.

**~With Sasuke**

As Sasuke stalked his targets from above the church, he uses his Sharigan and looks at all three females with neutral gazes_,__'This is a good chance to test their strength.'_

**~Church**

"What happened to you, Dohnaseek?" Mittelt asked with widened eyes, her comrades also had the same question but were still too stunned to ask anything.

As they look at their black haired friend, they notice he is looking a little bit grey, his eyes changed and are all black around, rather than the normal white look. "I cannot control my body." He said causing the females to have confused expression. Before they knew it blue light spears began being thrown from Dohnaseek.

They were mainly directed at Raynare, as Sasuke knew she is the leader just by the way she interacts with the others. The fallen angels awaken their wings and easily dodge the other light spears.

Dohnaseek then flew towards Raynare and stroke down at her with his blue spear, naturally she blocked with her own purple spear. Now this is an easy fight, all of them are equally stronge although in a death battle, Raynare would win. However, they don't know Dohnaseek is technically immortal.

"W-What are you doing!?" she asks struggling to hold down the stalemate, Dohnaseek didn't say anything, he just kept slashing at Raynare who skillfully blocked.

Seeing an opportunity, Kalawarner looked over to Mittelt and nodded, the two summoned there light spears and charged at Dohnaseek. While he did notice them charging, Sasuke didn't care, the two stabbed Dohnaseek in the back and let him fall to the ground.

As they all stared at the defeated Dohnaseek they begin to open there eyes even more as his body begins to magically reform itself, _'Regeneration!?'_ the three thought in unison. But that was impossible, as he did not have the Twilight Healing Sacred gear.

"H-hey is it just me or…does he look a little dead?" Kalawarner pointed out, the other two nodded response. They felt is body is as cold as a winter night, not only that, with his body suddenly reformed he stood up and charged at them again.

They did the same plan, it was pointless to try anything else really. The three had pretty good teamwork despite being a low-class. Dohnaseek had no real chance against them, but as his body kept rejuvenating, it got hard and hard for the fallen angels.

**~One Hour Later**

An hour as passed ever since the Fallen Angels began fighting among themselves, they didn't really know any high energy costing abilities so the fight lasted for a long time. But, there's an end to everything, Raynare and her comrades are breathing heavily on the floor.

The three look up to Dohnaseek who is completely fine, they surely killed him over 100 times but seemingly his body came back together, it was a very fearful ability.

"Why…what happened…" Raynare says between heavy breathes, Dohnaseek seems to have an infinite supply of energy and is always throwing spears. Raynare looks over to her defeated comrades and sighs, this isn't the way she wanted to end life, she had to impress Azazel and become useful to him. She also had her eyes on someone else, who oddly had his eyes on her, but not in the same fashion.

"You pass," he suddenly says causing her to widen her eyes, she passed? She passed what? Before she could say anything, a coffin slowly rises from the ground and captures Dohnaseek.

"W-what?" Raynare asks aloud before suddenly collapsing.

After that went down Sasuke evaluated their strength and concluded that they were worth something, although they are extremely weak right now, they could penitently be as strong. If he could estimate correctly they could become at least low-level Jounin, although in this world that rank could be something much smaller.

Sasuke was surprised to see she had come to school today, she hadn't paid too much attention to him today, she still had her eyes on Issei, except her eyes were more narrowed, and had determination in them. Whatever was coming, Sasuke lit the sparked for the fuse.

**~Sasuke**

Sasuke now sits upon the stairs of the Shrine and looks down at the city, the rain is active but he simply directs it not to go on to him. Keeping an eye on the city is one way to make sure nothing happens to Akeno.

Akeno is supposedly sleeping, normally he would be sleeping with her but once he felt Raynare's chakra out within the city he immediately had to get up. However, he failed to notice that Akeno is also not sleeping, instead she is simply watching him from afar.

As he stairs off into the city he feels a familiar energy, suddenly drop, to death levels. Sasuke looks in the direction of the Park and can feel that for whatever reason, Hyoudou Issei, has died.

_'This is perfect.'_ He though coldly.

**~With Issei**

_'W-wha…'_ Issei was unable to finish his sentence, the person who he actually had fallen in love with, killed him. It may have been odd to fall in love with someone on the first date, but Issei was young, and Raynare was an attractive young woman.

Raynare didn't say anything, she was still fearing whatever happened with Dohnaseek was Kokabiel's doing, I mean he is known for torturing people in vile ways, and using their comrades against them is one of them. She unleashes her wings and fly's off back to the church.

While flying she looks down and sees Sasuke slowly walking towards the direction of Issei, but he purposely does not acknowledge the flying Raynare in hopes she would assume he's just another average human. She ignores him and hopes that Kokabiel does not send Dohnaseek at them again. It wouldn't be wrong to think it is Kokabiel since he has been terrorizing Raynare and her friends for a while, but to have an ability such as that, anyone would fear him.

Sasuke approached Issei's corpse in neutral eyes, seeing him dead isn't much of a surprise, not that Sasuke really cared for Issei_.__'She killed him for a reason,'_ the reason is obviously, he had a sacred gear. But the Rinnegan couldn't pick that up, I mean how did Raynare even know that?

It was confusing, but Sasuke didn't care. The most powerful thing he has encountered in this world was either Kokabiel or Baraqiel, but he will soon find out the true meaning of power within this world.

"Kamui," Sasuke uttered before Issei's body was swirled into another dimension. Sasuke has a plan on what to do with Issei, he wants to know why he's so special, and why he has even caught Rias staring at him for a while.

It's not that he's jealous, it's just if Issei is something that can be a use to Sasuke in the future he wants to know now so he can come over to his side.

**~Rias**

The running water from a shower comes to a close and out Rias emerges. She strangely lives in the O.R.C, although she had wanted to live in the Shinto Shrine alongside Sasuke. That was quickly thrown out when he had somehow managed to push her of the Shrine, without actually touching her.

She gets into her pajamas and approaches her bed, but she oddly feels something within the room. Curious, she walks out into the main room and panics on sight.

"GAAAAAAAAAH!" a boy with brown hair is lying on the sofa with a huge gash through his heart, Sasuke didn't even cleanup the blood he just sent Issei's body to Rias.

As she calms down she feels there is something powerful emitting from Issei, as if he holds something very powerful. Now having mischievous though, Rias takes out Pawn pieces and approaches Issei's dead body.

**~Later on**

Sometimes when Sasuke feels uneasy he doesn't go to school, while Akeno and Rias constantly remind him that school is important he scoffs it off and sends a clone to do his petty work.

The Rain at will technique runs through the city almost every day, he makes it a habit of keeping it off during the weekends to have people not really notice.

His eyes widened as he feels a new presence, one that he has felt in the past but not a friendly one anymore.

**~Azazel Mansion**

The rich Azazel smirks amazingly as he stares at his new mansion; he has just now purchased a very expensive house in the city of Kuoh. Soon the conference between the three great factions was coming, and Azazel has been having an interest in this city for a long time.

Azazel looks up at the cloudy sky, the rain feels different to him, something about it is throwing him off, but he can't seem to find his answer. Before he could collect a sample of the water a voice startles the Grigori leader.

"Azazel," Sasuke says behind him, Azazel eyes shoot open for a second before returning to normal, he didn't feel Sasuke come near him, and he didn't sense a magic circle.

"Sasuke-kun, how did you know I was here?" he asks grinning, now that he thinks about it, Sasuke found him as soon as the rain dropped down. A coincidence? Azazel thinks not.

"What are you doing here, Azazel?" Sasuke asks in a neutral expression, his trust for Azazel was demolished after he never came to check up on Akeno once. He knew him and Baraqiel were close friends, best friends to be exact. So it was mysterious to not send his condolences for Baraqiel, or Shuri. When Sasuke's clan was killed, many people came to send their respects, almost the entire village, including the Hokage. Although it was all lie, a filthy lie.

"Ho? After all these years, that's the first thing you say to me?" he says in a sad tone. Unknowing to Sasuke, Azazel has had spies watch him, it was unknowing because these spies were humans, and Sasuke would never expect humans to work with the Grigori.

"Sasuke-kun how's Akeno doing?"

"Fine," he responds instantly.

Azazel sighs, "Sasuke-kun, why do you do what you do?" Azazel asks referring to Akeno, Sasuke eyes narrow. Was he seriously asking this? Is he this idiotic? Does he want to anger Sasuke?

No, he wants Sasuke to snap, and hopefully use some of that secret power he has. However, Sasuke could control himself, Azazel has tried doing this in the past.

"I will ask one last time, what are you doing here?" He asks in a demanding tone, if he refuses he would simply force him to tell, the Human path of the Rinnegan was another marvelous convenient technique.

"Well if you must know, I'm bored, and honestly, Earth is much more interesting than the underworld, Earth has people like you Sasuke." Azazel lied, he wasn't supposed to tell anyone about the conference.

_'Lie all you want Azazel, keep that up one day I'm going to kill you.'_

Sasuke feels like ripping out Azazels tongue, literally. Naraka has the ability to detect lies, and he knew Azazel was lying. Although, he was really good at hiding it.

Sasuke now has a plan, he would get Azazel to confess what he is doing. Even better, he would do it without Azazel finding out it was him.

**~ After school**

After the talk with Azazel, Sasuke quickly walked back to the Shrine in hopes of Akeno not being there, while that sounds cold, he is actually planning something for her but doesn't want to be a dobe and not have it completed by the time she sees it. That would just be stupid in his eyes.

Sasuke opens the door into his room and is greeted with a smiling Akeno, in any average Japanese males life, they could easily tell she is trying to act like a perfect housewife, although Sasuke doesn't know what she's trying to pull.

"Welcome home, Sasuke." she says walking up and wrapping her arms around his back, Sasuke rose an eyebrow but put his arms around her as well, if he doesn't she might think he doesn't like her anymore, that would be bad if she had those thoughts.

"Are you ok Akeno?" Sasuke ask carefully, he doesn't know for sure but he can tell something's off.

"Sasuke,"

"Yes?"

"Did you get a cat?" Oh yea, she never saw Kuroka, she has been wondering around only popping up when Sasuke was alone.

"Oh, yea, she was just wondering around one day."

"Why?"

"…"

Akeno pushed away from Sasuke to look into his eyes, while nothing was really wrong with him she felt something was wrong with him. As if he was in an eternal sadness, but he's not.

"You were lonely, is that why you adopted the cat?" she asks in a sad guilty tone, Sasuke didn't respond, it was true but it wasn't a huge deal. It wouldn't have mattered if he was alone or not, he will always be the same Sasuke.

"I'm so sorry, Sasuke." guilt ran through her body like blood, it was eating her heart, to leave her precious love all alone, he may have saw her from time to time, but in the end, he was alone while she was not.

"I'm fine Akeno, you're happy and that means I'm happy." He said honestly, it was true, Sasuke was never in a particular 'good' mood whenever he was alone, but at the same time he wasn't in a sad one either, so it was completely neutral.

Akeno buried her face into his chest and embraced the hug, she had her eyes closed but kept remembering the things from the past, the promises he made, the things he told Shuri he would do to keep her happy, and the promise one day they would come together again.

"I almost forgot Sasuke, that you loved my oka-san, just as much as I did." One lone tear ran down her cheek, oh how she missed her mother, she wanted to see her again. Akeno wanted her mother to be there, she wanted her to witness Akenos happiness grow, her relationship Sasuke blossom, and hopefully for Akeno, to take things to another level.

"I wonder how your mother's going to react when she sees how much you've grown Akeno." He says smiling, Akeno smiled backed but didn't say anything.

However, Sasuke failed to notice one thing, Akeno didn't mention her father at all, in fact she hasn't spoken about him in years, Sasuke never really noticed, but perhaps Akeno knew something he did not. Something that if she knew Sasuke found out, he wouldn't take it lightly, oh no, he would go all out.

**(A.N Of course there's going to be a fight between Sasuke and Baraqiel :D)**

**~Night**

For whatever reason Sasuke could not sleep, as if something is trying to call him, or something is keeping him awake. He carefully removes Akenos arms from him and promises he'll be right back.

He walks down the halls and feels as if something is within the area, but the rain didn't catch it. Sasuke walks into the main dining room but was immediately tackled from behind.

Sasuke looks up at a very heated naked Rias, "What are you doing here?" he asks annoyed, if Akeno sees this it's going to be a hard time explaining.

"Have me…" she says slowly.

"…"

"You may have your way with me." She says almost embarrassed. Sasuke narrows his eyes, she came all the way here just for this, and even worse, it's insulting to believe he would ever want to have his way with her.

"Leave, I do not want you." He says coldly. Rias childish attitude kicks in, she has a major 'what!?' kind of look, it wasn't common for her to be denied by anyone, she was infamous throughout the world.

"Take me Sasuke, please." She's basically begging him. Sasuke has had many females due similar things, but not once have they begged.

Sasuke makes a heavy sigh, "What's wrong?" he asks almost reluctantly. Rias is just like Sakura, except she isn't useless.

Before Rias could answer, another magic circle formed in the room and out emerged Grayfia.

"Uchiha-san, I never would've thought you would go to such levels, to take advantage of Rias-sama in her time of need." She says cold as ever, Sasuke closes his eyes and pushes Rias off of him.

"Grayfia he refused me!" Rias said almost in a depressed tone, the strongest Queen nodded, she knew Sasuke isn't that type of person.

Feeling his breaking point, Sasuke finally snapped at the two for being such dobe's. It was the worst thing they can do, be girls, and be annoying.

"I don't care what's going on, just **get out"** He said darkly, the both were a bit fazed but complied, technically Sasuke doesn't own this area, but he is the protector of it, making him a complete resident.

**~Occult Research Club**

While Sasuke tried to forget what Rias had done the previous night, he knew something was going to come as he enters the club room. For one, Grayfia was oddly standing there, she didn't come to visit that often so it must've been something new.

Issei has been a bit less annoying now, dyeing to someone he loved really had an impact on him, in fact he was starting to act less perverted, but that quickly changed when he found out that the two beautiful onee-sama's are also devils. Sometimes Sasuke catches Issei staring at Akeno with thirsty eyes, while Akeno giggles Sasuke pretends to not notice, even though he wishes Issei would stop.

Koneko set idly next to Sasuke on the sofa, she wanted to hug him or interact with him in anyway but she knew today was not going to be a happy one, Riser Phoenix had come to the Gremory Household in the past before, it was never a pleasant sight. If Sasuke actually cared for Rias's well-being then he would've taken 'care' of Riser long ago, but he never met him.

Rias was just about to say something to everyone but suddenly as she spoke a surge of heat ran through the room. Before them, a Phoenix magic circle came from the floor.

"Ah, the human world, what a disgusting place for a noble like me." Riser Phoenix said as he inhales a deep breath. Everyone's eyes narrowed, Riser wasn't a friendly type of guy, he was one of those guys that take things without asking, and Rias just so happened to be one of them. "Rias, my darling, why do you stay in this foul world?" Riser asked looking at his Fiancée.

"What are you doing here, Riser?" Rias said in a dark venomous tone, she had hated Riser ever since day one of meeting him. He had always bragged to the other devils on how one day he would claim Rias, that he would make her his, and for that reason Rias hates him the most.

"I have come to take what is mine, Rias." Issei was about to say something loudly, but Sasuke quickly saved him. If anyone was going to say anything, it would be him, "Don't speak, dobe." Sasuke said quietly, quiet enough to where only Issei could here.

"I am not marrying you Riser." Rias spit those words out like venom, it actually meant a lot. She was basically saying that Riser was not worthy, despite being a fellow noble. It was a shatter to his pride as a Phoenix, and as a man.

"You will my Rias, and it will be a dream for you." He promised.

Rias looks over to Sasuke with red cheeks and glowing eyes, "I already have my dream…" she said causing Riser to snicker and look over to Sasuke.

The worst thing you can do to someone, is not to narrow your eyes or mad dog them, but to pretend they're not there. Sasuke wasn't even looking at Riser, he was staring out the windows with disinterested eyes.

"With him!? With that human!?" he asked in sheer disbelief, it wasn't uncommon for Pure blooded devils to fall for humans, or beings of another race. It was inevitable, one day there will no longer be pure blooded as they constantly mix with humans.

The Uchiha clan was lucky, they never allowed anyone to be affiliated with someone from another clan, even when they were together in Konohagakure.

"You! Pathetic human! What's your name?" he demanded.

"…"

"Well!?"

"…"

"You dare to ignore me!?" Riser said shocked, most people feared him, he was a noble and an immortal being, but in Sasuke's eyes, the word 'Immortal' has different meaning.

"I'm talking to you, worm." Sasuke now had it, this man clearly didn't know what ignoring meant.

"I know you're talking to me, I just thought you were smart enough to understand that I'm ignoring you, dobe." Sasuke mocked the high-class devil. He refocused his attention back to the window and closed his eyes, he wished Riser would do some action to him, just so he has a reason to kill him.

_'Amazing!'_ the fan girls Akeno and Rias thought as they stared at Sasuke with eyes filled with love and desire.

"I have a suggestion," Grayfia said causing Riser to hold his words back, "Why don't Rias-sama and Riser-sama contest in a rating game?" she suggested causing Riser to laugh.

"Grayfia-sana, you must be joking, Rias's pathetic peerage against this!" Suddenly another magic circle formed which revealed numerous figures. The figures were greatly admired by Issei, although no one paid any attention to him. Riser had his main focus on Sasuke, he knows Sasuke could care less about this marriage proposal. Sasuke looked at Riser, he didn't care that he called Rias or Issei pathetic, but what really angered him was the fact that he called Akeno and Koneko pathetic.

Riser saw this and smirked_,__'Gotcha,'_ he thought.

"You should watch who you're referring to, I don't care if you call me pathetic…but you will **not** refer to these two." He warned, Akeno and Koneko held their hearts and blushed, for Sasuke to defend someone was rare, although he always did it for Akeno when she wasn't around.

Rias smiled, "I accept the rating game." She declared, Riser laughed.

"If you wish to be humiliated that badly Rias, then I accept as well, but on one condition," Riser said looking at Sasuke.

He pointed his finger, "That boy will be on your side as well." Now that was probably the most stupid thing anyone could've done. In fact Sasuke probably wouldn't have even involved himself with this whole 'rating game', he would've normally declined, but he has his pride. Plus, Akeno is here, and he has to look fearful for anyone else who tries to harm her, or her coming mother.

"Then it is settled, in two weeks the match will begin." Grayfia declared, Riser didn't say anything else, he kept his gaze on Sasuke who matched his. Within a flash the entire Riser peerage was gone and back to the underworld.

Grayfia also went back to inform Sirzech, who will be thrilled to see a way out of her marriage contract, he hated it just as much as Rias did, and it was actually her father that planned it all out. But both brother and father will be excited to here that Uchiha Sasuke will be once again battling another noble, for the sake of keeping Rias.

Although that's not what Sasuke is thinking.

**~One week later****In the Mountains**

The Gremory peerage thought it would be best to train in a remote location safe from the city, training was going to be the most prioritized thing before the fight.

Sasuke agreed to train them but during the second week, he would wait after the first to they all could personally go against each other. Then his own brutal training would come, he had a few things to show them.

"So what training will be doing Uchiha-san?" Kiba asked, getting nods from everyone else. Sasuke had a special way of training them, they wouldn't be going against him, but themselves. It was a method of being to overcome yourself.

"Each of you will go into a different direction and you will come across these." He held a red card with seals written on it. Everyone was a bit confused, they all assumed Sasuke would training individually with them. Akeno was the most disappointed, she loved training with Sasuke, mainly because he only trained with her, and he would always show her some lightning ability which she was fascinated with.

"This will help you overcome your own weakness." He said closing his eyes, "Now scatter, and don't return unless you have the card." He ordered the peerage. Everyone went out their own way and were a bit confused but did without question, Sasuke has proven to be someone with authority, and no one wanted to challenge that.

Sasuke waits until everyone has left and then begins to make hand seals.

"Kyōmen Shūja no Jutsu (Mirrored Sudden Attacker Technique)" Sasuke utters.

**(A.N. For those who don't remember, this was used during the Gaara Retrieval Arc, when Team Guy had to fight clones of themselves, but they were stronger.**

**~With Issei**

Issei's progress has gone fairly well for being in the first weak, he has learned dragon shot and his twice critical. His boost can go up a fair amount without overall exhaustion.

Issei goes along his path and comes across a red seal on a tree, seeing it he slowly removes it and waits for something to happen.

While staring at the card Issei sighs and decides to head back, the whole point of this was to grab it so if that's it then…

As Issei turns around he sees something odd, it wasn't another devil or Sasuke, but rather another version of himself. Issei's eyes widen, 'This must be the training.' He thought obviously. Issei summons his boosted gear dragon claw and charges his clone.

His clone does the something as well except he is able to boost his strength, Issei raised an eyebrow, he was seriously going to use all of his power just for one exchange then Issei would easily have this battle.

But he didn't know the clone possesses more energy and stamina then Issei did, which is why he will be able the handle the multiple Boosts without feeling a slight feeling of tiredness.

The clone surprised Isse by using a high level of speed and appeared right before him, instantly the fake Issei punched the original with great strength causing Issei to fly back and fall to the ground.

"What?" He asked in disbelief, he may know his boosts, but he didn't know how to use speed all that well, but the punch was massive, and it **hurt.**

**"Heh, you think you can beat me? You're pathetic."****The fake Issei mocked, causing the original to narrow his eyes.****"How can you become the Harem-king being so weak? You do realize you are the Red Dragon Emperor, correct?"**

Issei ignored the insult and boosted some of his own energy, he now felt determination, and was ready to destroy this clone version of himself. 'Let's do this, Ddraig!' he said to his dragon partner who agreed.

[Be careful partner, I have never seen this technique before, that Uchiha kid is something else.] Never in his entire existence has the Welsh dragon seen such an ability, to clones oneself for the purpose of training, it was impressive.

[BOOSTx4] The clone's gauntlet said causing Issei to widen his eyes, the next thing he felt was a surge of pain running through his body, he looks down and sees the smirking clone running his hand into Issei's stomach.

**"How can you beat me? I'm stronger than you."**

Issei fell to the ground and held his stomach_,__'I have to beat you…'_ Issei says to himself slowly getting up, he surprises his clone by faking his agony and goes for a kick to his stomach. The clone grinned and grabbed Issei's leg, Issei tried to regain himself but was thrown across the forest, he crashes in a few trees but was still ok.

**"You know what, I'll become the Harem-King, and I'll laugh at you. You can't even comprehend to me, you're weak, even Uchiha-san thinks your worthless. He's stronger than you, smarter than you, and even will one day have Buchou."**

Uchiha, that last name angers Issei, he is something that Issei envies. Issei knows Sasuke is stronger than him, smarter than him, and gets more girls than Issei does. While Issei gets none, Sasuke already has a harem and is currently unaware of it.

Issei gets up and readies his gauntlet, he found his reason for fighting, a reason to get stronger.

"I know he is stronger than me…smarter than me…

But I will become stronger than him! And I will I have Buchou! I will defeat Uchiha-san!"

[BOOSTx8] Isseis gauntlet says, the clones eyes to widen but it was too late, Issei appeared before his clone and punch him the air. Issei then opened his claw and faced his clone one last time.

"Dragon Shot!" he says before the crimson red energy shoots out engulfing and ultimately killing, his better clone. Issei smiles and realizes he defeated him, but even he has his limits, he closes his eyes and has a victorious slumber.

**~Koneko**

The poor neko wasn't fairing off too well against her clone. The clone was undoubtedly stronger and faster than Koneko, which made her think if she was really able to defeat her. Her clone however, had something Koneko did not, while she possesses great strength she had something which Koneko envied greatly. The clone had a larger chest area than Koneko did, unlike Koneko, her clone was not flat chested.

**"...Weak…"** her clone uttered blocking a punch from Koneko, it wasn't common for her punches to be blocked, but since it was herself she couldn't be too surprised.

"…!..."

**"Flat chests…are sinners…flat chests…cannot have Sasuke…"** The clone mocked Koneko who narrowed her eyes, she flew back and hit the ground again. Koneko jumped into the air and was about to strike her clone down but was suddenly kicked in the stomach.

The white cat flew back slamming into trees and eventually feel to the ground defeated. How can she beat her clone? It was impossible.

Koneko looks over to her right and sees a large amount of crimson red energy being launched out into the sky,_'Isse-senpai.'_ She uses her nature energy and could easily tell that Issei had defeated his own clone.

Koneko gets back up and narrows her eyes once more, she knew how she will beat her clone, it will be the same way she will eventually beat Rias and Akeno. It was true she envied those two for being prettier than her, but most of all, because they had extremely large chest areas.

"I will grow…" she said causing the clone to narrow her eyes. "I will grow…and become better than those two…then I will be his bride!" she said once again jumping high into the air.

As she readied her punch she sees the kick that was originally used to stop her, although this time she used her free hand and push it away. Koneko made contact with her clone's stomach.

Koneko slammed her fist and all of her energy into the clone creating a massive devastating crater to form.

**~With Rias**

**"What kind of weak thinking was that? You pale in comparison to onii-sama."** Rias's clone mocks the original, there battle was a bit more risk than the others, mainly because whoever gets hit by the power of destruction first, looses.

_'I have to try it.'_ Rias says as she begins charging energy into her sphere, this was Rias's own special attack, not even her brother knows this, although he would easily be able to go against it.

"Extingu-" she was cut when the energy she was trying to control suddenly exploded causing Rias to fall down. It was difficult for her to control her Power of Destruction, unlike her brother she didn't train that much as child, as she was mainly more into having fun.

**"Ufufufu, even Akeno can handle her own power, how are you going to compare to her when Sasuke finally chooses? I should just kill you and prove to him that I'm worthy."** The clone said causing Rias to narrow her eyes.

She feels a surge of energy behind her, she turns around and notices that Issei has defeat his clone, _'Good job Isse-kun.'_ Now with her Pawn being able to defeat his clone, she knew she could also do it.

Rias begins charging her energy one last time.

"Extinguished Star!" She yells as the sapphire begins slowly moving towards her clone, the clone began to laugh, this attack was slow and she could easily dodge it.

**"You really thin-"** Suddenly her body beings moving towards the sphere, **"W-what!?"** her body is suddenly being attracted to the power of destruction, as if it possess gravitational powers.

As the sphere begins moving closer towards the clone, the clone is slowly being moved closer to the Sphere. Rias smirks but is having a tough time trying to control the energy.

Soon the clone finally was sucked into the power of destruction, making one last scream in hopes to curse the original right before she dies.

**~Kiba**

Kiba doubtfully had the most determination than anyone else, he already had his reason to fight and wasn't going to let anyone else interfere with it. He is grateful to Sasuke for providing such intense training, he is fairly struggling against his clone.

"**How do you expect to inflict your revenge, when you are so weak?"** his clone asked Kiba who summons a flame coated sword. Kiba narrows his eyes.

"I will kill anyone who tries to stop me, I can defeat you, I know I can." Kiba says using his speed to try and catch his clone off guard. While this didn't work the clone summoned a water coated sword. The two caught in a stalemate, Kibas fire sword was being out powered by the clones water sword.

_'I can beat him like this, I need to try something new.'_

For a moment Kiba stops and remembers the words Sasuke told him before he began the fight.

_'You can let your revenge take over you, but you will never complete that revenge by yourself, always remember your friends, and never let them get hurt, only then can you achieve power.'_

Kiba looks over to the area of his comrades, they have all defeated there clones and are in perfect health, now ready Kiba begins charging his clone with one last attempt at victory.

"Sword Birth!" he yells as he crashes down at his clone. His clone feels something beneath begin to rise. Then a surge of pain ran through him as her stares into Kiba's eyes.

**"Heh, so you learned it."** The clone said as he now fades away into nothingness.

**~Akeno**

Akeno was struggling the most, out of anyone in the peerage she was the strongest. Her clone was clearly on middle-class devil status as was Akeno, but something was different with the clone. She had a saddened look on her face as she easily out powers the original in lightning power.

**"It's sad…"**

"?"

**"After all these years you spent with Sasuke, you are still nothing but a disappointment, he taught you that Kirin move yet you still have to muster it, but at least you tried. It just goes to show that you were never meant to have his hospitality."**

That hurt.

"…"

**"Not only that, he is going off with Rias and other girls. I wonder what oka-san would say. Sasuke even promises that you two will be together again, isn't he the sweetest? He's also serious about that."** The last part confused Akeno, it's not like he had the ability to revive the dead or anything…right?

Akeno is zapped by a bolt of holy lightning and flinches in pain, she looked at the ground in sadness, _'Am I really a disappointment?'_ she thought sadly, she had spent many times training in the underworld but was always doing things with Rias, and so she lacked a lot. Sasuke told her to become stronger but completely forgot when he was no longer with her in the underworld.

**~Flashback**

As Sasuke walks away from a defeated Vali, Akeno runs up to him and looks at him shyly. "Sasuke I heard what you said to Vali…"

"…"

"Since I'm weaker than he is does that mean…you don't recognize me?" she says sadly not daring to face his disappointed eyes.

"Hm, I suppose." He says bluntly, Akeno looks down in shame. Sasuke pats her head slowly, "But one day, you will become strong, and I will recognize you."

"Really?" she asks still believing he is just trying to make her feel better.

"Really. You will become a stronger lightning user than I, and eventually I will envy your own skills." He says smiling. Akeno gained a new smile and grabbed Sasukes hand.

"I will become strong Sasuke." She declares, Sasuke nods and walks with Akeno back to Baraqiel.

**~End Flashback**

"That's right…" Akeno says lifting her head up and narrowing her eyes.

**"Hm?"**

"I still have to impress him…and make sure no one else gets him!" she says before suddenly disappearing. The clone looked around but couldn't sense her at all.

Before the clone could do anything else she looks down and sees a hand running through her chest. The hand was none other than Akeno's and was coated by yellow holy lightning.

"Chidori."

**~With Sasuke**

Sasuke looks around and sees Issei, Koneko, Kiba and Rias. He is fairly impressed with Issei being the first to defeat his clone, Sasuke then looks in the distance and feels that Akeno has just now won.

_'I'm impressed, Akeno.'_ He says in his mind. A small smile forms on his face, she has progressed so well. Sasuke just wishes Baraqiel was here to see her so strong.

**(A.N End)**

**Alright so that's that. There wasn't any guest reviews so none really to answer. Feel free to review if you have any ideas/suggestions.**

**Indra's Susanoo: **He is able to change the form into anything he wishes, so he basically compacted the Full Susanoo into one gauntlet, which is why it was so durable.

**Asia: **She will come next chapter.

**Kuroka: **She will come next chapter as well.

**This was beta'd by KillerKlown12, so thanks to him.**

**Thank you everyone who has reviewed/favorite/followed it helps a lot, I would not continue if I didn't have the support I do.**

*******UPDATE* Hm, If Sasuke gains some ability from the DxD world what should it be? Like if his Susanoo managed to gain a new thing, perhaps a special crossbow? Or a Sword? I don't know throw some idea.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own Highschool Dxd or Naruto.**

**After watching the recent Naruto episode, I was very interested in making a sort of OC person, now hear me out. The person isn't really an OC, he is actually Silvanus, the Roman God of Nature and Woods. I want to add him just for the purpose of fighting Sasuke lol, he will side with the Khaos Brigade and his abilies could be Hashirama's, but eh, If you think it's good let me know.**

**Alright sorry for late upload, Beta was currently busy so eventually I just decided to upload it unbeta'd. If it's really bad I'll ask my beta to proof it then reupload, but I don't think it's too bad.**

***EDIT* For some reason, this is in all bold on my iPhone, but on my computer its in normal text, sorry of this is happening, Honestly it says in normal text but for some people its in ALL bold. **

**Last Night in the mountains**

A tired Sasuke slowly wakes up from his slumber in the mountains, today was the final night before the rating game would start tomorrow. For some odd reason he couldn't sleep, although there is a peaceful Akeno next to him slumbering perfectly fine. Akeno sometimes argue that she cannot sleep unless she is accompanied by Sasuke, which is a lie, she only uses it when he leaves to go do something.

Sasuke walks around the resort for a while, as he walks around he stumbles upon a lone Rias staring off into the night sky. She had a frown on her face but instantly turned it upside down when she looked over to Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun," she says passively, it was pretty late out, he would normally assume everyone would be sleeping.

"What are you doing out so late?" he asked in a neutral tone. Rias would've been delighted to hear that tone in a concern or worry, but Sasuke knew that's what she wanted, and the last thing Sauke wants is for her to become even more clingy.

"I'm just happy, too happy to sleep." She said in a child-like voice. Sasuke walks over and stares into the sky alongside her, he knew that wasn't the only reason why she was staying up, and Sasuke was a curious person.

"…"

"Sasuke-kun, who do you see me as?" she suddenly asks ruining the peaceful silence.

"What do you mean?" Isn't it obvious? She's Rias, her personality defines her.

"I am a High-Class Noble devil from the Gremory Clan, that is why I have so many followers and people who like me for that reason." She said lifting up her large breasts. Sasuke sighed, she may be a high-class, but she isn't the smartest person.

"And? You're Rias, why should I judge you just by your status." Rias 's eyes widened, "You're the Rias who cares for her peerage and friends, a good person with a good heart, you will have a happy life. I admire you for that." He didn't want to say it, but Rias is a good person. She isn't selfish, careless, and deeply wishes to protect and bond with her peerage, as if there family to her.

"I…"

"I was once in a…similar situation, but it was simple, prove to them that there not what you think, don't let your name describe you, let you, describe you." He said in a low tone. Rias's heart fluttered and she quickly walked over to Sasuke, before he could react he felt soft sensation on his chest. Rias was hugging him as if her life depended on it, but she was not sad, she was as happy as she can be. Finally, someone she admires that sees her as something more than just a name.

The Uchiha name meant something, it symbolized power and strength, something Sasuke did not achieve until he was older in life, but he showed the world. He showed the world that the 'dark' or 'cold' Uchiha can be the exact opposite. He died protecting the person who was saving the world, and in the Naruto world, he became a hero, a hero who changed the Uchiha name by his own actions.

Rias released Sasuke and begins to walk away, she had a small blush on her face but still wanted to chat with Sasuke. Suddenly gaining courage, she turned around and faced him with confidence, "Sasuke-kun," she says.

"Hm?"

"Would it be ok if…I asked you something personal?" It normally depended on what it is, Sasuke's glad she asked that instead of her question, so he decided to be nice and let her ask. He nodded and smiled.

"What does Akeno mean to you? I mean, I felt bad for separating you two…I actually felt… horrible. It's just how did you two come together? You two are so…close…_I envy her_…" she said the last part quietly, quiet enough so that Sasuke couldn't hear.

That question rang in his head, Akeno meant…Sasuke didn't even know. She was a friend, for sure, she was his best friend. But was she more? Sasuke knew that he had to protect her, he made a promise to her mother, plus he has gotten attached over the years, and it's only natural for that to happen.

"Akeno is…"

"Ara Ara, Sasuke-kun cheating on me while I sleep." Akeno says walking up, Sasuke managed to avoid asking the question but didn't stop him from thinking about it.

"What are you still doing up?" he asks as if they were still children, she would sometimes wake up in the middle of the night and go off looking for Sasuke, who was always training somewhere.

"Fufu, you know I can't sleep without you, _my _Sasuke." she says in a very luscious seductive tone. Sasuke oddly, makes a small laugh, which catches both the females attention, Rias has never seen Sasuke laugh, let alone smile. Akeno has seen Sasuke laugh many times, but it's been along time.

"That's right," he said still having small chuckles. He walks over to Akeno and grabs her hand, he has a smile and does not look back at Rias. As they walk Sasuke looks over to the sweet looking Akeno, she is yawning cutely but is happy to be alongside her love.

~**Bed Room**

While Akeno is clinging onto Sasuke tightly, he notices that she is a trembling a bit. She has done this many times in the past but Sasuke had a way to sooth her worry.

Sasuke cuffs her cheek and smiles at her, he is unable to sleep because the question still rang in his head. He also knew he wouldn't be able to sleep until he answered the question. Akeno begins to tremble a bit more, but Sasuke still smiles, he moves his head closer and places one small little kiss on her forehead.

'_I guess I never really thought of it, until now._' Akeno now begins to calm down and go back to her peaceful slumber.

"Everything…you mean everything to me..."

**Kuoh Academy**

The peerage gathered themselves within Kuoh Academy, except it was not Kuoh Academy. The rating game would be fought in a separate world designed to resemble Kuoh Academy. Many people gathered for this event, even servants left their posts just to observe the fight, the fight from Sasuke and Sairaorg may have not been witnessed, but the news of his defeat ran through the Underworld, and everyone wanted to witness the Uchiha fight another Noble.

"Buchou, shouldn't we be leaving for the rating game?" Issei asked causing Sasuke to face palm.

"The rating game will be here, this is now an alternate world, designed to resemble Kuoh Academy." She said.

'_Did he really think we were just sitting here for no reason?' _Sasuke asked himself amazed that Issei could be so delusive. _'He's just like Naruto.' _Sasuke also says, but that wasn't always a bad thing. Maybe one day he could be compared to him, but for now that would be a long way.

[Greetings everyone,] A voice rang throughout the area including to the spectators.

[My name is Grayfia Lucifuge, I will be the arbiter of the rating game between Rias-sama and Riser-sama.] She said in a distant voice. [The objective of this rating game is to eliminate their fellow King Pieces.]

Grayfia then waited a few seconds to ready herself, [Riser-sama has also requested that Rias-sama…use a human by the name of Uchiha Sasuke to participate on her side.] After this lots of cheering went on, mainly by the female spectators and few grunts by the male ones.

Unknowing to Sasuke, there are a few people who came to the game just to see him, a few people are pondering over the fight between Sairaorg.

~Spectators

Lord Bael stands upon his own special section of the spectators view, away from anyone else and there constantly cheering. He has been curious about Sasuke ever since having the new of his eldest son's defeat. He didn't care too much about Sairaorg, or that he was defeated, he was interested to see that someone had managed to beat him. Not even Lord Bael's other children were able to match Sairaorg, despite having the Power of Destruction. To make things worse, he is a human.

"What is it Sirzech?" Bael says using his mighty deep voice.

"Curious about the boy, Oji-sama?" Sirzech asks smirking, he knows Bael has a huge interest in Sasuke.

"No, I am simply confused on how a human was able to…

He hates admitting this, he takes a heavy sigh.

…defeat the next King of Hell." It was true, when Lord Bael passes away, his son Sairaorg will become the next King. Lord Bael has never wanted him to become the King due to his eldest son not having inherited the Power of Destruction, instead inheriting his mother's Lion-taming abilities, which is utterly useless in Lord Bael's mind.

Sirzech smirk fell, he doesn't like it when Lord Bael speaks ill of his son, and it was horrible to think just because he didn't inherit his power that he resorted to sending his son and ex-wife to the outskirts to live in solitude.

"Go Duck-tan!" Serafalled cheered using her child filled voice. Sirzech laughed while the King of Hell sighed.

~**O.R.C**

[I hereby, begin the rating game.] Grayfia announce before more cheering began running through the attire. Sasuke already had a plan ready, to him this was simple.

"I will remain here and guard Rias, the rest of you go." Sasuke said causing gasps between everyone.

"But Uchi-" Kiba tried to protest but was immediately put down.

"You will all go off and fight, when the time comes I will deal with Riser." Everyone now understood what he meant, they learned from training that Sasuke was very superb in leading, fighting, and outsmarting people.

With that, everyone nods and heads in the separate directions, some were together but they all had an area to cover. Rias looked to Sasuke with confusion, she's surprised he isn't going with Akeno or Koneko.

"Are you not going to watch them fight?" she asks confused.

"Of course I am." Sasuke then holds out his hands, out of nowhere two crows flew through the window and landed on his shoulders. He looked at them and nodded, they were to watch Akeno and Koneko fight, as well as if there in sudden danger, a clone of Sasuke will come out of the crows.

**~With Kiba **

Kiba unsheathes his sword as he feels multiple presences stalking him in the forest, his objective was to make sure that they couldn't be flanked from behind when they confront Riser. As he walks around he avoids many deathly traps which are probably against the rules, but then again, no one really follows all the rules of the rating game.

"Hm, this isn't the one, but he is sure a cutie." A female voice was spoken in the dark forest. Kiba immediately turns around and sees three figures staring at him with grins. They are obviously cocky and overconfident in their abilities, simply believing since it is a 3 on 1, that they can have an easy win.

The one that was speaking had short purple hair and was wearing some sort of maid outfit, although mainly used for things other than being a maid. Next to her was another female wearing the same thing except had long brown hair, and following up was a girl who barely had anything other than a bra and underwear.

"Let's go, Shuriya, Marion." The one known as Burent said to her comrades. They both nodded and directly charged Kiba.

~**Issei and Koneko**

Before the battle Sasuke instructed Koneko to go along side Issei, while she complained that he is nothing more than a pervert, Sasuke agreed, but also said that he has a good heart, and that's what really mattered. Together the two went into the gym and cleared out that area before approaching Riser.

"Well, well, unfortunate we didn't get the one Riser-sama was interested in." Issei and Koneko turn around and see a young woman with brown hair. She was wearing a navy blue qipao with gold accents, a white sash around her stomach, and black low-heeled shoes. Her qipao is open at the chest area, revealing much of her large breasts.

Normally Issei would be going insane over the fact that a girl would wear such clothing, but he was drilled by Sasuke to put those thoughts away until after the fight, and everyone is safe. But being who he is, Issei couldn't help but stare in amazement.

"Issei-senpai, I will fight her, you fight them." She instructed, Koneko always knows if someone is around her due to the ability to sense them using Senjutsu. Issei quickly turns around and see five figures staring at him with vicious eyes.

There were two pairs of twins, as well as a blue haired girl wielding wooden staff. They also had disappointed looks on their faces, as if they wanted to see someone else other than Koneko or Issei.

"Ha, looks like we were unlucky, c'mon, Ni, Li, and you two also, lle, Nel." The girl known as Mira said to her fellow pawns.

~**Akeno**

"Oh, it's just you, Lightning Priestess." Yebelluna mocked as Akeno tried to sneak up on her, it was a valiant attempt, but the Bomber Queen had many traps ahead of that were easily unreadable. Akeno then transformed into her normal fighting attire, which was just the traditional miko attire.

"Fufufu, I heard rumors that you had always wanted to fight me in the past, are you perhaps, not a masochist?" she asked with a very sadistic look in her eyes. Yebelluna got prepared herself and only sighed, she had actually been wanting to fight someone else as well.

She put up her most lewd face and made the most seductive move with her lips, "I actually wanted to devour that gorgeous man." She said in a tone which rivaled Akeno's. The Lighting Priestess narrowed her eyes, someone wanted _her _Sasuke? No, that will never happen, and Akeno will defend her position as top with her life.

Before Akeno could do anything she quickly notices Yebelluna waving her wand, eyes wide open Akeno feels a small ball of magic being thrown at her, quickly she dodges and watches on how the ball mildly explodes. She let her anger get the best of her, and almost paid the ultimate price.

"Chidori Senbon!" Akeno utters before sending her yellow holy lightning senbons at Yebelluna, Yebelluna panicked, since her lightning was coated with holy aura and lightning, it caused greater damage to her being a devil.

A few senbons sliced through Yebellunas skin but was overall fine, she seems to be skilled in using her wings to fly. After a few moments of those two battling it out with lightning bolts and fire bombs, Yebelluna finally sees an opening and goes for an attack.

Quickly she grabbed her wand, "Kasai no bakudan (Fire Bombs!)" she said before multiple balls of fire begin shooting out of her wand and headed directly at Akeno.

Akeno panicked, it was physically impossible for someone on her skill level to dodge that many, but she did not fret, all she has to do, is remember the things Sasuke told her when they were training.

~**Flashback**

"Ara ara, it makes me wet seeing you so hard on me, Sasuke-kun." Akeno says breathing heavily, it is there first day of training and overall, Sasuke isn't impressed. While everyone else has passed out from exhaustion, Akeno has tried her best to stay and meet Sasuke's standards.

"You're going against the Queen, you need to be strongest." Sasuke said sternly, although he was impressed with her attempt to get stronger. However, he fails to notice the reason why she is getting stronger is not just too simply be stronger, but to be able to fight alongside him. She wants to be able stand next to him when he fights Riser, or anyone else strong. She does not want to sit in the back and be shielded by Sasuke any longer.

"Even if I beat her, she will use the Phoenix tears, and her explosives are huge weakness, to anyone." She tried pointing the faults in Sasukes reasoning, although to Sasuke, this whole ordeal was to make Akeno and Koneko stronger, he can care less about Issei and Kiba. Sasukes relationship with Kiba hasn't really been a complete friendly one, Sasuke constantly tried to help Kiba through his vengeance, with some of it going through, but he will always have that dark side to him.

"Then you will beat her again, and again, and again. She is not immortal, and her explosives are weak to lightning." Akeno became confused at the end, she had never heard that before. But Sasuke, has fought someone who uses explosives as well, and already knows the weaknesses behind them.

"Just like how water is a counter to fire, lightning is a counter to explosives and Earth related attack. You will be able to defeat her without even giving her enough time to use those tears. Now, let's learn the new technique I have for you."

~**End Flashback**

Akeno narrowed her eyes, this was her last attack, since they are both low-class devils, there energy reserves are not that high, which is why they are both coming near the end of their battle so shortly.

She holds out both of her hands together and begins charging more of her lightning, after she slowly moved her hands apart from each other, causing a string of lightning to come in between the two sources. The string of lighting began to increase, as well as expand. With the energy at its fullest, it began to make bird like sounds.

"Chidori Nagashi (One Thousands Birds Current)!" the current was then shout from her palms eradicating the fire bombs before they could even explode, Yebelluna's eyes shot open as the lightning hit her directly, she begin to feel the holy lightning gradually pacing through her body and interacting with her nerves.

She tries to reach for the tears but soon realized she was completely immobile, Chidori Nagashi was designed to confused the enemy, to imply that it is a simple lightning attack then having the ability to electrocute signals from the nerves. Akeno taking advantage of this appeared before her opponent and kicked the purple haired beauty in the stomach. But as she was falling down the ground, Akeno failed to notice the one last card Yebelluna had pulled as she descended to the ground. She waves her wand and shoots a unique looking blue fire like bomb. This time however, it is not directed at Akeno, rather another group of people on Rias's side.

[Riser's Queen has been defeated.] Grayfia's voice rang out alerting everyone that the strongest piece has been defeated.

But before Akeno could go help another, she notices Yebelluna's final attempt at doing something before being defeated. The blue fire ball is compacted with a massive amount of energy and is headed straight towards Koneko.

"Koneko-chan!" Akeno yells out to try and warn her.

~**Outside the Gym**

Koneko hears her name being called by Akeno and immediately turns around. Using her senjutsu, she sees the fire bomb coming directly at her, with no time to dodge, she braced herself which could possibly leave her defeated, or perhaps, even dead.

The bomb hits the ground in front of her causing a massive fiery pit of hell to erupt in front of her, but before she could feel any of the agonizing pain, she feels calm warmth, along with the cool air brushing against her.

Koneko opens her eyes and notices she is no longer on the ground, but is rather being carried and is flying in the air. Sasuke knows how to fly due to his Deva Path, Koneko blushes as she is being held bridal style.

"Are you alright?" he asks concerned. Sasuke has an emotional relationship with Koneko, the sibling matter, which is what connects them together. Which is why Sasuke is also protective of Akeno, just like Koneko, they have all experienced similar pain, and Sasuke will do whatever he can to protect them.

Taking advantage of the situation, Koneko slowly nodded and hugged Sasuke. Sasuke sighed but let he do as she wished, he may have had his cold personality, but he couldn't deny how cute Koneko was.

"Koneko-chan!" Issei suddenly yells running at the two, he wanted to be the one to save Koneko, but cursed himself when Sasuke had suddenly beaten him.

~**Student Council Room**

A disappointed Riser sighs, he didn't expect his entire peerage to be defeated without the use of Sasuke. He was stunned to see his Queen defeated, but in the end they would all loose. Riser walks out of the council room to approach Rias, he knows he can defeat all of them, his immortality is what sets him above everyone else.

"Stay here Ravel, this will only take a few minutes." He said to his cousin, who is oddly in his peerage.

~**Rooftop **

Riser stares bored at Rias and her Peerage, there basically having a standoff but there is no Sasuke. Riser narrows his eyes at the Uchiha's insult, _'So, I have to crush these weaklings to get him.' _Sasuke was only going to come when needed, but he is observing Riser from afar. If his immortality is as legendary as people proclaim it to be, he will need more information on it.

"Well Rias, I suppose I did underestimate you. However, in the end, when it comes to me, you are all nothing. Now, be gone." Riser then began charging some of his fiery energy into his hands.

"Pyroclasm!" a medium sized gooey lava based technique shot out of Riser's hands at shocking speeds, everyone quickly got out of the way except for one slow Rias.

'_Buchou!'_ Issei being the person he is quickly jumped in front of Rias and boosted himself. The Pyroclasm instantly hit Issei causing him to ache in pain but was mostly in tact due to the durability his boosts gave him. Rias quickly grabbed Issei and held him close, she was fairly unskilled in perception, causing her to become off guard when Riser made a quick move.

"Issei-kun…" Rias says as she holds his body, he is no condition to fight after being hit by that.

"Are you ok….Buchou?" He mumbles Rias smiles at his courage and loyalty. She nods to him which lets him sigh in relief, he feels he did something right, and is happy to know he did it, and not Sasuke.

'_Now, for the queen.'_ Riser says aloud in his mind he directs his attention to a flying Akeno who is still staring at Issei. Riser opens his palm and slowly begins to rise it into the air, "Honō no hashira (Pillar of Flames)."

The next thing Riser felt was a horrendous kick from behind, before he could realize what happened he was sent flying down to the ground. But as he was beginning spiraled down a thought came to him, _'So, as long as I mess with the Queen you will always come.'_ Riser figured it out, Sasuke could care less about Rias, he only came from the direct insult he made towards Akeno, although she didn't care for the insult whatsoever.

"So if I can manage to hurt the Qu-" Riser suddenly stopped speaking and felt paralyzed as he stared into Sasuke's eyes. He didn't know what it was but those three tomoes were giving him an off chill, in fact it was starting to make him feel weary.

Sasuke appeared in front of Riser shocking him, Sasuke held out his palm and out of nowhere a sharp black rod came shooting through his palm and stabbed Riser in the shoulder.

All of a sudden, terrain before Riser suddenly changed from Kuoh Academy to something more hell-like. All of a sudden the sky turned red and the surround area became pitch black, Riser began to feel a bit weary as he stares at Sasuke.

Riser was about to say something until his mouth suddenly stroke open in pear shock, he looks around and notices he is no longer standing, but in fact, is somehow flying? No, he did not activate his wings, but as his mind is flying through the air he sees it. To make sure everything in his body is intact he places his hand on his waist...

Which is no longer there!

"GAAAAAAAAH!" he screamed in agony as his body was split in half by Sasuke's chidori. Although he didn't realize it was Chidori because he was trapped in a genjutsu.

Riser slowly rises from the ground, his body fully rejuvenating and yet another grin came across his face, "It's useless, nothing you can do can kill me, I am immo-"

"Amartesu." Sasuke utters, Riser became confused at his sudden statement, it was as if he was trying to end things right then and here. But before he could once again challenge Sasuke, he was brought to his knees when black flame erupted from legs.

As Sasuke is igniting Riser, Rias and her peerage come and surround the two, no one else can see it, but while Akeno is looking at Sasuke she sees a flashy image of a man standing behind him. As if he is with him, she recognized the man from that world Sasuke brought her into. Now that she has a closer look onto him, she notices the man could possibly be his brother, or his father. The man had a magnificent look to him, even more magnificent then Sasuke did in her eyes.

"W-what is this!?" he asked panicking of the sudden agonizing pain, for some reason his body is failing to regenerate, and worst of all, the flames aren't going away.

"The fire will burn you away faster than your body can regenerate, this is your end. You're rejuvenating weakness is that, the more it occurs, the slower it becomes, until eventually your body's cells cannot repair themselves any longer."

"Kisama! You planned this from the beginning! I will ki-" Riser was unable to finish his final words as the light in front of him suddenly diminishing, _'Is this really the end?' _he thought as he looks back on his life, his mistakes, _'I'm sorry girls…I'm sorry Yebelluna, it seems I forgotten my promise…and our dream…I'm so sorry..._'

~**Flashback Many Year Ago Phoenix Mansion**

"What's wrong, Riser-sama?" a young girl with purple hair and purple eyes asks. A young Riser looks to his Queen with a frown, he has just gotten some sort of engagement agreement for the future.

"I have to get married!" he yells stunned to believe that his wedding has always been appointed when he has never meant this 'Rias Gremory'. Yebelluna had a frown now as well, she didn't want Riser to marry some other girl, one that he never knew.

"Is she pretty?" she asks hoping she isn't prettier then herself.

"Yea, she's pretty…but not as pretty as you! Yebelluna-chan!" he says in a childlike voice. The young Yebelluna blushed and avoided her master's gaze. She was his first piece, and only so far.

"A-are you going to marry her?" she managed to mumble between stops. Riser smiled, she knows he isn't like his brothers.

"Nope! she will probably have someone else! Plus, I'm not like my idiot brothers, there monsters, I hate them." Riser said remembering the horrible things his brothers have done to woman, forcing them to join his peerage and joining there harems. He will never become like that…oh wait he actually became worse.

"You shouldn't say mean things about your family, Riser-sama." Yebelluna said causing Riser to curse.

"Tch, I'll never be them I promise, plus…I have someone else who I want to marry." He moved closer to Yebelluna, she blushed, "My dream to marry someone who makes me happy, Yebelluna-chan." Yebelluna moved slightly back but hit the wall.

Riser looked into her purple eyes and made the biggest smile anyone his age could do, "You make me happy, Yebelluna-chan."

**~End Flashback**

As Riser closes his eyes his final moments are actually gratitude, _'Thank you Uchiha Sasuke, for making me see the error of my ways, I guess it is my time to go now.'_

"Riser-sama?" a voice called to him, he recognized that voice as Yebelluna's quickly he shot his eyes open and became embarrassed at what he saw.

"Riser-sama, the rating game's over." His Knight Siris told him, Riser looked around and noticed Rias and her peerage were staring at him with smiles, it appears the Riser was in a genjutsu, and didn't know what was going on most of the time.

Riser focuses his attention to Sasuke who also staring at him with confused eyes, unknowing to everyone, Sasuke was the only person who knows what actually happened to Riser, "Thank you…" he said causing everyone to look at Sasuke.

"For what?" he asks in hopes everyone would lose focus on him. Riser had a small smirk but understood what he wanted. He slowly got up and told his peerage to follow.

"She's all yours, Sasuke-san." He said having a small laugh, Sasuke was confused but ignored it. His comment made Rias blush, and other females to narrow their eyes.

Seeing an opportunity, Rias quickly gets behind Sasuke and charges at him at immense speed, "Sasuke-kun!," she yells. Everyone turns around and sees Rias having her eyes closed, arms open, and lips ready for a juicy kiss. However, for some odd reason she is frozen in midair.

"Yes Rias?" he asks sighing, her valiant attempt to kiss him suddenly failed when she un froze in midair. She crashed to the ground and rubbed her head

"Mao! What was that Sasuke-kun?, I just wanted to remind you of your responsibility!" she says still in pain.

'_My responsibility?_' he thought confused.

**With the other spectators**

"Bring him to me, Sirzech." Lord Bael instructed his nephew. Sirzech grinned, this was a good thing for him. Since Sasuke is interacting more with devils he has a higher chance of becoming one, perhaps he will be lucky enough to enter Lord Bael's peerage as well.

"Lord Phoenix, that was quite a game, don't you agree?" Sirzech asked the head of the Phoenix clan. He was happy to see his son defeated, with the constant winning over the years.

"Hm, I'm glad to see my son realize that he cannot rely on our passive blood trait. If you wouldn't mind Sirzech, I would also not mind having Uchiha-san come and visit me." Lord Phoenix said with a smile.

Sirzech eyes lit up again, Sasuke is becoming famous throughout the underworld, with this many Nobles looking forward to their next encounters Sasuke surely become a popular one.

**~With Sasuke**

While Sasuke is being man handled by hungry females, he fails to notice Akeno slowly slipping away from the crowd. With Koneko holding him down, Serafall is on his back keeping his arms restrained, and for some odd reason, everyone is allowing Rias to try and keep Sasuke still.

Rias just simply wishes to show her 'appreciation' to Sasuke, he did just in fact save her from eternal torment. Being married to Riser would've just been a complete eternal night mare, a Tsukuyomi, if you will.

"Sasuke-kun you looked so magnificent!"

"Duck-tan is kawaii!"

"…Hero-senpai…"

Becoming frustrated, Sasuke quickly froze everyone's movements, causing them to be shocked. Sasuke then slowly made his way around them. Surprisingly, he had superb flexibility and was able to pass through some objects.

Using his Rinnegan, he is able to pinpoint everyone's location, easily, he was able to avoid the paths of Sirzech, Grayfia, and a Sairaorg. But what really made him panic, _'Akeno…_' he cannot feel Akeno, her energy was always being tracked if Sasuke didn't know where she was.

Quickly, he grabbed another magic circle icon, he stole these from Rias one time just in case for a situation like this. He poured some of his chakra into the paper and out came before him a Gremory Magic Circle.

**Shrine**

Unlike last time, Sasuke was able to teleport to the exact place he wanted to. Wasting no time he activates his Will at Rain jutsu and immediately begins his search for Akeno.

Sighing in relief, Sasuke is happy to know that she perfectly fine, she is simply taking a stroll into the night city, but is probably soaking wet from the rain. He apologizes in his mind and deactivates the rain jutsu.

Normally he would go and see what was going on, but just by how distant she seemed after the rating game, Sasuke would assume she would wanted some space, or just sometime away from everything.

Feeling a bit unsatisfied, with the rating game, Sasuke goes into the Shrine and once again, attempts to battle Indra, although this time he has a surprise.

**~Inner world**

"Why do you try so hard?" Indra asked as he looked down on a defeated Sasuke.

"…" Sasuke didn't need to chat with him, he needed to know a jutsu and the deal was if he would beat him he would learn it, Sasuke believes Indra is simply trying to make him give up, because he knows one day Sasuke is going to come here and beat him.

"Even if you know the jutsu, you will still hate, you still lose your loved ones, and I know only the humans you can revive, those 'devils' or 'fallen angel' friends you made cannot be revived. This world is far different than ours, and I'm stunned to be in it, but you are making the wrong choices!"

Sasuke closes his eyes and begins to think of a plan. In a situation like this, it would be best to do something Indra would never expect, something that only idiots would do. Something that, only Naruto would do. Sasuke quickly made Shadow Clone seals and created three versions of himself. After, the original through down a purple smoke bomb, the purpose of this was tot obviously confuse the ancient Uchiha. However, Sasuke knows that it is pointless to try and deceive him, since he also wields the Sharigan.

While Indra wonders what the point of all this is, he sees two clones come from his sides, he unsheathes his sword and begins to clash against the two. Since he does not possess the Rinnegan, it is difficult to determine which clone is the real one. Still, battling against two Sasuke's isn't something eays, although he is holding his own. He knows there is another clone alongside their original but is completely focused on the ones before him.

One of the clones quickly appears in front of Indra, deliberately, he jumped onto Indra and latched onto him. _'What is he doing now?' _now this was strange, only in his entire life has Indra ever been tackled down by someone, and that was only his wife. Sasuke manages to keep Indra to the ground for a few seconds, then only to be split in half by his sword. Indra slowly gets up and observers his surroundings, but before he could do anything, he sees a high powered wind jutsu coming directly at him.

"Fūton: Atsugai (Wind Release: Pressure Damage)" Sasuke says before blowing the hgih powered jutsu at Indra.

Indra quickly shoots out a fireball to quickly counter the wind release.

Indra looked over to Sasuke again but this time his eyes shot open, Sasuke now had a clone at his side and was doing some sort of shuriken jutsu, except this the shuriken part was now coated with Black flames.

In actuality, Sasuke was clone was using Naruto's jutsus, while the original Sasuke was using his own.

"Wind Release: Ultra-Big Ball Rasenshuriken!"

The original Sasuke then formed his incomplete Susanoo, but complete enough to withhold the black flames.

"Blaze Release: Kagutsuchi!" The wind to fire ratio was perfectly balances, and the flames were greatly enhanced. Sasuke collided the abilities to form one jutsu, although wielded by two different entities. The otherwise was Sasuke's clone, while the original Sasuke had his own side. Whatever was caught would be forced into a swirling mass of Amaterasu's inextinguishable black flames.

'_It's sad, to do this by myself, Naruto…'_

"..."

"Shakuton: Kōrin Shippū Shikkoku no Ya Zeroshiki (Scorch Release: Halo Gale Jet Black Arrow Style Zero)!" Sasuke yells. Behind him the third clone which he summoned a while ago appeared behind him and had his hand on Sasuke and the other clones.

"Shinra Tensei!" the second clone uttered before sending the original flying at Indra at immense speed, using Deva's path as a speed boost for his jutsu, since for this one, you cannot throw it.

Indra narrowed his eyes at Sasukes attempts, he wants to show Sasuke that this is all meaningless, and he is trying for no purpose. He wants to remind Sasuke that reality is hell, "No world is without sacrifices. But if we produce casualties, we would also sustain casualties of our own! You having this ability is meaningless! You will lose your comrades, they will die! It is life, you cannot do anything!"

Indra stood still and pretended to not to see Sasuke, it wouldn't matter if he was defeated or not, Sasuke one day won't need anything from Indra, he will be able to learn his abilities as if they naturally born into him.

The Halo Jet was rammed into Indras body, eating and engulfing the little defense he put up. He didn't even bother using Susanoo or dodging, he only had the sad expression on his face, when he witnessed the first ever combination of power, from Indra and Asura. He never believed such a thing could happen, and he is upset about it, he never let his grudge go and it follows him, even in this world.

Indra simply stared at the determined Sasuke, while his body was being eradicated, he didn't scream or show any signs of discomfort. Although in reality this would be like being burned and crushed alive at the same time. While Indra's body was sent into nothingness, Sasuke was being to realize that Indra purposely stood still and became angry, if he was really letting him win then what was the whole purpose?

"Why did you let me win?" Sasuke said attempting to control his anger. Indra looked at him and sighed, there was one thing, one thing he wished for his reincarnation to be, but no, it was time to reveal why Indra has had tension with Sasuke.

"Sasuke, a while ago you mentioned something about Shinobi begin able to understand to feel what's in their hearts just by a clash of battle, I felt what was in your heart, but what did you feel in mine?"

"…" Sasuke felt many things when battling Indra, he felt sadness, grief, loss, hate, pain, and worst of all, betrayal. To Indra, betrayal was the worst thing that has happened in his life, being betrayed by his father, resenting his brother and wishing he was dead, his life was nothing but sadness, all built on one betrayal.

"You're upset, you feel betrayed because I saved Naruto's life, this whole time, and you locked my powers away as a way to punish me. That is a childish reason, I may be your reincarnation, but you and I are different, we have different views on life."

'_Love is not the key to peace, strength is.'_ Indra reassured himself and his resolve. His father may have chosen the latter, but he challenged that decision, and he is happy he did that. Indra had a frown, "You don't understand Sasuke, if you don't share someone's pain, you can never understand them. But if you do manage to understand them, that doesn't mean you can come to an agreement. That's the truth." Those words have been passed down through generations, through Uchiha, even other people have recognized those words as the truth. Indra looked down at Sasuke, "My brothers ideals were based off of love, something that I do not know because it does not exist, the desire to protect someone is simply a desire, nothing more. You too do not understand love Sasuke, while others have loved you, you do not know a thing about it, and despite me having a wife and children, she always knew that, after I felt betrayed, I felt nothing, nothing but darkness."

"…" It was true, Sasuke had no clue on what love was, in fact you can as far as to say that Indra may be speaking the truth, but in an overly manner.

"If these eyes cannot see a thing, then it does not exist. That is the assumption under which I have always fought. What is this 'heart'? If I tear open that chest of yours, will I see it there? If I smash open that skull of yours, will I see it there?"

"It is an understanding, when two people come to an agreement and they understand each other, that is love." Sasuke said.

"It saddens mean to you like this, it's almost as if I'm watching myself. I see myself shaking Asura's hand, accepting him as my brother. I led my descendants to hate, and to never let go of one another. I may not know love, but my successors do, although because of me, I passed down the Curse of Hatred, which you inherited, and which you still do possess." Indra placed a hand on Sasuke's shoulder and closed his eyes.

The next thing Sasuke felt was a surge of energy run through his body, the same had happened when accepted half of Hagomoro's power. His Rinnegan glowed brightly and he could feel his power run through him. As he feels this he can sense Akeno outside trying to wake him, but what really amazed him is he could feel another life source, Shuri was safe and sound in Purgatory. However, she is slowly being dragged into the darkness, the darkness of death. He needs to revive her now, otherwise it may be too late.

"Go Sasuke, never forget that you are me, never forget the Uchiha Clan, and show the world our power." And with that Sasuke nods and walks away, with his Rinnegan now completely his, he can most definitely protect the ones he cares about.

But before he departes, Sasuke turns around and stares at Indra's eyes, he no longer has his Sharigan, which he always keeps activated. Sasuke knows that Indra is cursed to always bear the hatred towards his brother, he will never forgive him, and because of that he will never experience the joys and happiness of life.

"When I come back, I want to hear your story." He says trying to act like he has authority compared to Indra. If he had wanted he could've kept his Rinnegan just a bit longer, but that would only cause Sasuke to fall into despair.

Indra looks at Sasuke with mixed feelings, '_I just wish…I could be alive again. I would've loved to meet you two in different ways, Madara, Sasuke.'_

**Outside the Shrine**

Sasuke stands outside the Shrine staring off into the full moon, this reminds him of the time of his death, the full moon was activated and he was battling against Madara. He feels a presence behind him and turns around, Akeno was standing there wearing her favorite black and red kimono. The kimono which resembles her as an Akatsuki member, it was a very nice kimono, it showed off her perfection in Sasukes eyes.

"Sasuke…" she says sweetly. Akeno walks over to Sasuke and opens her arms widely for a hug, Sasuke smiled and took the invitation. Akeno felt extremely jealous of Rias when she tried to kiss _her_ Sasuke, but she couldn't be too surprised, he did get her out of the marriage.

Sasuke pulls back and looks deep into her eyes, her violet eyes are the most unique feature of Akeno, one that makes Sasuke feel…nice. Other males would argue that her most 'unique' feature is not her eyes, but other larger parts of her body.

Sasukes black eyes met her violet and he could read her emotions like a book, _'Never once were you angry, never once were you out to seek vengeance, never once where you blinded by revenge and hatred._' Akeno is different than Sasuke, she took her parents death as a sad thing in her life, but she moved on and never once thought about hurting the people that killed them. '_You make me think Akeno, if I would've never fought Itachi, could he still be alive? Would he return to the village after the war? Would he be happy and alive, like I am?'_

However, Sasuke did see one flaw in her dazzling eyes, she still had a permanent scar of sadness, Sasuke can see that Akeno always thinks about her mother and the past, the happy memories they all had together. The worst part is, they will never be able to make more memories, since Shuri passed away.

But the best part is…

"Akeno,"

"Hm?"

"It's time," Sasuke quickly grabbed Akenos hand and entangled it with his own. She blushed, but became confused as he began walking towards the grave areas.

Sasuke makes very slow hand seals, he made sure that not even the most cunning grave robber would have a difficult time taking Shuri's body, yet no one bothered because she is just a mere human. Sasuke finished his seals and slammed his hand on the ground, "Kuchiyose no Jutsu!"

Akeno's eyes widen, exactly where her mother is buried a slow coffin begins to suddenly rise from the grave. She didn't know what was going on and didn't want to insult Sasuke, but this was considered as disturbing the dead.

The coffin opened and Akeno became even more shocked, Shuri was there in perfect mint condition, her arms were crossed, but her most notable feature was that…

Her body hasn't aged a day.

Sasuke had used very expensive techniques used to preserve the corpse, it had to be in perfect condition in order to be revived, "Don't be scared Akeno, this is the last time you will ever see her in this condition." He said happily, Akeno looked over to Sasuke who had his eyes closed. She watched as he slowly raised his hands and slowly made hand seals.

"Ram…Snake…Tiger" He slowly did formed these hand seals, as there was no real reason to rush them. This jutsu was ultimately going to exhaust him beyond relief, but he will live. He kept his right eye closed as it was insignificant when came to abilities such as these, as he slowly opened his left eye Akeno immediately became lewered by his magnificent eyes, she stares into them with awe, a symbol of beauty and power.

"Sasuke…that eye…" she couldn't stop staring, pure calmness ran through her as she kept a constant stare onto the Rinnegan, "Amazing…" Ever since first meeting Sasuke Akeno has always admired his eyes. His eyes were mainly black, but something read to Akeno that meant a lot

"Gedō Art: Rinne Tensei no Jutsu (Outer Path: Saṃsāra of Heavenly Life Technique)."

**In the Judgmental World**

A tired Hades sits down and sighs, "Woman death is a part of life, accept your fate, you died, stop trying to looking towards life again." Hades never knew life, he was always an entity of death, a figure of the afterlife, he never understands why people are so desperate not to die, when eventually it comes to everyone. But he never had a 'life', so he doesn't know much.

"I'm being honest, I have no idea what this is." She said referring the shielding aura around her body. Hades can't comprehend what's going on, he was put in life to deal with the souls of the dead, and now something is objecting that purpose, something is stopping his purpose for existing.

"My whole purpose for existence is to maintain the dead, and you defiling my existence, my purpose in my own 'life'." He says angrily, he had one job in life, and for some odd reason he is unable to fulfill that job.

"I'm sorry Hades-san, it's not like I'm doing this on my own will."

"You're just a human! Not a god or anything else significant! The only humans I know that are worth anything is that Cao Cao and his followers." Hades take a step back and begins to think, could this be the work of a sacred gear? Possibly, the Holy Grail has the ability to make contact with death, it also has the ability to revive dragons, but has a sacrifice. This is the work of something else, Hades knows the Khaos Brigade is using evil dragons to brink up a new war, which he permits.

While Shuri was staring idly at the frustrated Hades, she feels a hand on her shoulder. Startled, she turns around and faces Sasuke, although in a clone form. She notices he has his right eye closed, and his left one was much different than the eye she saw at the time of her death. The eye had 9 tomos and was purple with patterned lines on the side.

"Shuri-san, let's go, Akeno is waiting." He said smiling, Shuri eyes shot open, suddenly she slowly was able to stand up, something she hasn't been unable to do in this realm. She gets up and accepts Sasukes hand, together they walk down the path of light, as they approach the side of life, Shuri does not look back.

"WHERE ARE YOU GOING!? You are NOT allowed to leave this place! I am the God of Death! I own this realm! Get back her-"

~**Shrine**

"O…..ka…..san" Akeno mumbles in shier disbelief, this was unimaginable, to see her mother alive again, to see her smile the way she does, and to see her tears as she has not seen her daughter in many years.

"Hello Akeno," she says happy as ever.

**In the Infamous Death Realm**

Hades has always been an impatient person, despite being alive for so long you would think he would get used to things and how they normally run. However, this time instead of sampling being impatient, he was being mocked, insulted, and taken for a fool.

'_That green energy_…'he thought still wondering what that mysterious aura was. In purgatory there are two sides, and between is as campfire, Shuri remains in the campfire but the green aura comes from the side filled with light.

'_It's impossible…_' It's impossible to retract a soul back from the judgmental world, there are sacred gears being able to revive beings such as Evil Dragons, but to completely revive someone is unheard of. If it was, God of the Bible would be back, the original Satans would rule once more, and there wouldn't be so much sadness and hate in the world.

"Where the hell are they!" he roared in his domain.

"Hades-sama,"

"Yes, Pluto!?" Pluto is Hades right hand man, he pales in strength comparison but is strong enough to take on Mauo-class.

"They're here," he says causing Hades to drop his scythe and face palm.

"How long…have they been here…"

"A few hours, Hades-sama."

Hades didn't get upset, he has done enough off that.

"Well…why wasn't I informed earlier?"

"You were ignoring me, Hades-sama." Oh yea, Hades has been lost in thoughts ever since he returned from trying to extract Shuri, he hasn't even left his chair.

"Georg!" Hades roared, everyone in his domain heard that.

A shy Georg slowly approaches alongside his comrades of the Hero Faction, Hades summoned them a while go but decided to ignore his summoning until they felt it ready.

"You're coming with me to 'observe' some sort of magic," Hades then looked to Cao Cao, "You will go scour the world for unique humans, one has been able to release someone from Purgatory, and when you find him, bring him to me. One has angered me beyond your imagination, and I know for a fact it's a human." He ordered all of them, it's not like they had a real choice.

"Go!"

**(A.N. Alright sorry for late upload, Beta was currently busy so eventually I just decided to upload it unbeta'd.) **

**So in my opinion, terrible chapter. Honestly I just couldn't think of things, I wasn't feeling creative, writings horrendous, but tell me what you think. And now for some questions which I need help on, I am not the most creative person, I can't make up everything as I go lol, so please opinions help.**

My Questions for you:

**How Will Shuri take Baraqiel's absence?**

Should she be happy? Upset? Mad? Furious? I was planning to make her upset for a while, then as the story progresses she eventually forgives him.

**What are your thoughts on Indra?:**

So, I plan to have one flashback of his life, but that's all, this is mainly a DxD story, and do not want to involve the old Narutoverse world, this will be the only time where a flashback comes and it goes back to the other world.

**Kuroka:**

Honestly haven't found a good timing to bring her in, kinda frustrating since recently my thinking and creativity has plummeted to nothing.

**Asia:**

Eh, Issei will find her next chapter, that's easy.

**Sasuke vs Indra:**

Indra let him win yes, but they will fight, and Sasuke will continue to gain the rest of his powers. He has Rinne Tensei, but jutsus such as Limbo. Sasuke will have to fight Indra, and he will have to beat him, just this one time he let Sasuke get away, but I assure you next time that won't happen.

**After watching the recent Naruto episode, I was very interested in making a sort of OC person, now hear me out. The person isn't really an OC, he is actually Silvanus, the Roman God of Nature and Woods. I want to add him just for the purpose of fighting Sasuke lol, he will side with the Khaos Brigade and his abilies could be Hashirama's, but eh, If you think it's good let me know.**

*******EDIT* For some reason, this is in all bold on my iPhone, but on my computer its in normal text, sorry of this is happening, Honestly it says in normal text but for some people its in ALL bold. **

**Sorry for late upload, next one will be on time.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Really want to make Sasuke have some sort of Six Paths of Pain, but then again it really isn't his fighting style and I wouldn't know who to get. So still odd about that one.**

******I won't lie, I'm on a 'writers block' basically I'm stuck, don't really know what to do, bit confused and a bit on edge with this arc so far, I just hate writing this arc for some reason.**

******This was beta'd by KillerKlown12**

**Harem List at the bottom for those who requested**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Highschool Dxd or Naruto**

* * *

Akeno begins to tremble as her mother walked out of her coffin. The coffin suddenly fell back into the ground, not even making a hole, it just somehow came out of the ground without actually piercing the earth. Akeno let go of Sasuke and slowly approached her mother.

Quickly, Sasuke used Kamui and fled to another viewing point, he headed above the Shrine and looked down at the two. Sasuke wanted to give them their own time together. As he looked down he felt nothing but joy, seeing them together was nice feeling. For once in Sasuke's life he truly felt like a good person, in his old world he would always be filled with anger and darkness. He knew he was selfish, always ignoring his friends and denying their friendship. But this, this made him feel as if none of that happened. Sasuke now swears, he will do anything in his power to make sure to protect this, their happiness, seeing their tears of joy was a heartwarming scene, he wonders if this is how Naruto felt, when he was a hero.

Ninjutsu are weapons, they are used to harm people, never are they able to create happiness. Sasuke sighs, this one jutsu, the jutsu to revive the dead is the only jutsu that can truly make people happy, anything else is just a tool meant for harming others, and it's sad to know that you have to possess the Rinnegan in order to gain this jutsu.

But not was all well for Sasuke, suddenly he begins to breath heavily and falls to his knees. He feels it, he feels his body becoming skinnier, he looks at his arms and notices he can almost barely see the bone. He begins to sweat and feels almost his entire chakra leave his body, leaving only enough to keep him conscious. Sasuke 's hair begins to turn grey from the exhaustion of power.

His body falls to the ground and Sasuke is forced to sit there without strain, his body can no longer move, and the light is slowly fading. He didn't think this would happen to him, he knew his power would be exhausted but for this to happen, he is glad that Indra locked his dojutsu away, if not Sasuke would have been ignorant, and this jutsu would've most definitely cost him his life. He thanks Indra, because of him he will be able to protect Akeno and Shuri. Perhaps Indra cares for Sasuke more than he thinks.

Sasuke manages to keep one eye barely open, everything was blurry and his vision was fading. As he closed his eyes, something appeared before him, a black cat had large amounts of tears running down her black fur. Something as simple minded as cat wouldn't know that Sasuke is in a very deep situation.

_'Wait a minute…cat's don't cry tears…'_ They do, but only to clean out their eyes, they don't cry emotionally, and Sasuke knew Kuroka was showing tears like a human would.

The next thing Sasuke saw was darkness, and for the third time, he passed out unconscious from pure exhaustion of using his power.

**Sometime later**

A very tired Sasuke slowly opens his eyes, although he feels as if there no longer the same. His power is still drained to about near-death levels, so he knows his body is in no shape to respond, but he still wants to confirm his surroundings. His eyes become grey, but are still his natural eyes. He manages to sit up and lean against the multiple pillows which were surrounding the entire floor bed. He looks around and sees a flop of long black hair, he feels the arms grasping around him, just like the old days.

Sasuke rubs Akenos head in the same pattern he used to as a child, but he is a bit off when she hadn't awoken, during the other times she would immediately shoot her head open and would release her emotions. Sasuke manages to form a small smile and begins stroking her hair.

"Akeno," he says quietly, even his voice has suddenly been drained. His body was filled, so he knows his chakra is slowly returning and that he will be able to recover. All that really is going on now is that his eyes are grey and so is Sasuke's hair.

Akeno slowly rose up but instead of making a normal emotional expression, she had a very lewd one, "Hello Sasuke-kun,"

That wasn't Akeno's voice.

"S-Shuri-san?" Now that was strange, Shuri had a strong resemblance to Akeno, but this was just insane, now that he takes a closer look, she looks a lot younger than Sasuke had ever seen her in the past. Shuri grabs Sasuke's arm and puts it in between her breasts. She then pushes herself forward causing their faces to only be a few inches away.

"You know Sasuke-kun, you somehow managed to bring me back during a very special time in my life." Sasuke's eyes widen, he didn't know how, but he somehow knew what she was trying to say. She was fairly young when she became pregnant with Akeno, you could also say before that, she was in her primal years. Those years ranged from about 16-18, which means one thing...

She's the same age as Akeno!

"W-Where's Akeno?" he accidentally stuttered. It isn't like Sasuke to become embarrassed, in fact, he never really did. But this was awkward for him, seeing another Akeno isn't so much a problem, but seeing her as her mother, is just…incomprehensible.

"She had to run off, but she said I'm the only one who can take care of you. So we have some time together before she comes back." Sasuke's mind went blank, he didn't know what was going on. Luckily for him, he was in no condition to be taken care of, so that would be for another time.

Sasuke quickly remembered what else he had to do after reviving Shuri, he didn't know what to expect, "Shuri-san, are you ok? Do you feel normal?" Perhaps the fact that she had died may have had traumatized her. Shuri made a small giggle, no matter what was going on Sasuke always seemed to put those two ahead of him, something another man failed to do.

"I've never felt better." Shuri let go off his arm but still laid on top of him, she pressed her head into his chest and unconsciously, She closed her eyes and smiled, "Thank you Sasuke-kun, you have given me the most precious thing in my life, thank you for bringing me to Akeno." She says sincerely, Sasuke by no means wanted to hear that, as he felt it was his duty to bring them together. They deserved to see each other, that's all Sasuke needed to know.

Sasuke didn't even bother with a 'you're welcome', he felt that was completely beside the point, the point being that they should be together, rather he did it on his free will. His mind was still blank, but he slowly put his arms around Shuri and hugged her tightly, "Thank you Shuri-san, without you I wouldn't be here. Thank you for giving me a home and a wonderful family." Sasuke is glad he found one here rather somewhere else in this world.

"You're a wonderful person Sasuke-kun, no wonder you have so many other females out for you." Shuri said giggling, Sasuke rose an eyebrow but sort of knew what she was talking about, he calls her name but she acts as if she didn't say anything. Shuri turns and faces Sasuke, she looks deep into his eyes, "Sasuke-kun, will you tell me one day what you are?" She asked, not forgetting the things she had seen Sasuke do in the past.

It took a while for him to respond, a part of him wanted to tell her the power of his eyes, which didn't seem like a bad idea. Another part also wanted to tell her his entire life, from the beginning, but that won't happen.

"Yes Shuri-san, I will tell you what I did to bring you back, and how I was able to do it." He said smiling, Shuri eyes lit up, Sasuke has never really proved his trust into Shuri, which only made her feel bad. She had always wanted to know the secrets behind Sasuke, but didn't feel like intruding.

"Now, I need a way to bring Baraqiel-san back." He said closing his eyes for a rest, simply being awake for a few minutes drained his energy.

"Hm yes, Baraqiel…" Shuri had a long, LONG, talk with Akeno, and how secretly he has been alive. Shuri didn't take the news so happily, in fact, she became a little dark herself, knowing that he was there when she had died, but had simply stood by.

**Flashback**

Kuroka sits from an angle viewing the re united mother and daughter; she too, has been utterly stunned by the performance of Sasuke. She had already been fascinated with him, but this, this was just too much.

But as she stares in disbelief, a reality hits her, she feels an immense drop in Sasuke's life energy. In fact it was at the point of death, no, it was death. Worried for his safety, Kuroka in her cat form, ran towards Shuri and Akeno to inform them about Sasuke.

"Ho? Who is this?" Shuri asks as she looks down at the adorable Kuroka. Akeno tells her that Sasuke got a cat due to his own loneliness, which she still feels guilty for leaving him like that.

"Moew! ~Nyah! Nyah!" She desperately gains their attention and begins to walk towards Sasuke's incapacitated body. She wanted to blindly go into her own normal form and heal Sasuke herself, but that would cause conflict.

Akeno hit it, she couldn't sense Sasuke, but then again she originally thought he simply left the area in order to give her and Shuri there moment. Kuroka quickly leaps and runs away in the direction of Sasuke, Akeno didn't hear anything, but something told her to follow the black cat.

As Akeno and Shuri come closer, Akeno loudly screams Sasuke's name in a horrific way, Shuri also saw Sasuke's body and was shocked as well. Akeno picked Sasuke up and quickly ran back to the shrine.

**Present Time**

"So that's what happened…"

Shuri slowly but surely, opened Sasuke's recovery robes to the point where he barely noticed. He didn't see anything as his eyes are aching in pain, but all of a sudden he feels a soft hand rub his chest.

"You know Sasuke-kun, you almost scared us to death. Your heart would stop beating for a few moments." Shuri said sadly, now that she has been revised during a very special time of her life, her old thoughts, decisions, and intentions are all coming back to her.

Sasuke didn't say anything, the feeling of her hand was pleasurable.

But she didn't stop there.

She moved closer…and closer…

"Sasuke!" The loud voice of Rias called to him, next to her were the rest of the peerage, all glad to know Sasuke has suddenly awoken. Normally Sasuke would be irritated by their sudden show up, but he thanks the gods of heaven, they have come.

Shuri sighs, "Just remember, one day you will have to fulfill your 'responsiblites'." She licking her lips and winked. She quickly got of Sasuke and went to go greet the new guests.

_'What…_

_Just…_

…_Happened?'_

"Hello all, I am Shuri Himejima, Akeno's mother." Shuri bowed to the devils, Rias raised an eyebrow, Akeno was never one to go out and talk about her past, but Rias clearly remembers talking about her mother's death. But that didn't matter right now, Rias quickly introduced herself along with her peerage.

Shuri giggled as Rias, Akeno, and Koneko quickly ran towards Sasuke's room.

"GAAAH!" Sasuke screamed in agony as Rias crushes him in a brutal hug. Even Koneko knew with her strength it would hurt Sasuke, but no, Rias doesn't seem to care.

While Sasuke is being painfully crushed to death by Rias, a purple flamed claw comes out nowhere and yanks Rias away from Sasuke. Sasuke doesn't have the strength to even lift his head up, "Stay…away…from me." He said before letting go. Everyone was a bit confused, they didn't see how tough Rias was holding him, but to Sasuke, he had to get her off otherwise he would've been in even more pain.

Rias took his words as painful insults, she frowned and slowly backed away. No one saw her invisible frown, but it was quite obvious she was a bit hurt when Sasuke told her to get away from him. Not only that, what was that claw? Another mysterious thing about Sasuke which intrigued everyone, but right now Rias is saddened, she was only happy to see him doing well.

As this is escalated Koneko beings to sniff around and while she does this, she notices that there is something off in the area, as if another cat was recently here. But she ignored it for now, as she is the only one who knows Sasuke is in deep pain.

Koneko slowly kneels on Sasuke's bed and gently places her head next to him, she begins to infuse her energy as their bodies touched, soon the pain vanished and Sasuke sighed in relief. He felt his bones cracking as Rias ferociously squeezed him, it is something he would not want to repeat.

**Two Weeks Later, Abandoned Church**

The three girls are gathered together once more, hopefully they will survive another interaction with Kokabiel. Their last friend supposedly died when he went with him.

"So Raynare." Mittelt said making a grin to her fellow comrade. Raynare was simply staring out the window, it's fairly boring living in an abandoned church with no missions.

"Hm?"

"That boy, Sasuke, what's he like?" she asked curious. Sometimes they would spend hours on end simply talking about him, he has been such a wondrous interest to Kalawarner and Mittelt, since they have never really interacted with him.

"He's…interesting." She said looking for the one word to describe him, she has watched him for a while and never noticed something strange, although she has seen him reluctantly hand around devils. He didn't look so happy gaining so much attention from interacting with them.

"Ho? Raynare has an interest? He must be a fine man." Kalawarner teased. Raynare blushed and covered herself, it would be pathetic for them to believe that she has completely fallen for a human. Although, a part of Raynare's mind believes he is not human.

"Yea! I wonder how long and big his d-" before she could complete her lewd question a voice rings with fear to all of them.

"What are you all doing?" Kokabiel questions there laziness, to him their just sitting there doing absolutely nothing.

"K-K-Kokabiel-sama…" Mittelt as she slowly backs away to her comrades.

"Did you kill that human? The one with the sacred gear?" he asks about to lose his patience. Raynare stands up and nods to the flying man. Satisfied, he calms down, he couldn't expect them to be worth anything.

"I killed Hyoudou Issei." Raynare says in a cold tone. Kokabiel grins in victory, Azazel won't have a chance if Kokabiel keeps killing people that could potentially work for Azazel one day.

"Good, you finally did something right. Now, in a few days or so, a human with the sacred gear Twilight Healing will be coming here, you will steal her sacred gear and give it to me, as I have to fix these wings." He said with authority.

"What happened to your wings, Kokabiel-sama?" Kalawarners asks without thinking, Kokabiel's grin fell into an angry frown.

"Never mind what happened! Just complete your mission worm!" As he says this he feels a drop of water come from the sky. Kokabiel looks up and notices a hole in the ceiling, which is how water got in. However, Kokabiel felt something odd when the water hit him, it may have been years but Kokabiel did not forget Uchiha Sasuke, in fact he is the reason why he hasn't returned to the city of Kuoh in some time.

Before he could make at any further orders, the group of Fallen hear an agonizing scream, "GAHHHHHH!" they can hear a good distance and could tell that scream came from long away. But he was close.

_'He slipped through my barrier!?'_ he thought shocked for a human above all to do that. Kokabiel looks back at his subordinates and narrows his eyes, how did Sasuke know Kokabiel was coming? How did he know there was a barrier with an easy loophole? "You traitors! You brought him here! You're all dead to me!" he yelled before charging.

Kokabiel used his immense speed and grabbed Raynare and Kalwarner by the throats, neither of them had time to interact and were both slammed against the walls. Mittelt panicked and didn't know what to do, she summoned her yellow light spear and tried to help the two but was immediately thrown down when Kokabiel suddenly threw Kalawarner at her.

Feeling his presence come closer, Kokabiel formed his own light spears and stabbed Raynare in the stomach, she screamed and coughed up blood, but before she could say anything else Kokabiel threw her on the ground.

"You're all going to die for betraying me! Including you Uchiha!" Kokabiel said. But before departing, he has a special 'gift' planned for Sasuke, and now for his traitorous subordinates. Kokabiel focuses almost all of his energy in his hand, he separates them and forms a giant green lance which is coasted with green lighting.

"Lanza del Relámpago (Lance of the Lightning)!" He struggles to control it but he isn't an amateur, this is what kept him alive during the Great War.

He throws the lighting and immediately forms a magic circle, the radius of the attack is far, so far that not even he would be able to escape it's catastrophic destruction.

"So long, Uchiha Sasuke." He says laughing now fully believing that any life form in that radius will be immediately disintegrated into nothingness.

**Back at the Church**

"What is that?" Kalawarner says eyes wide open, they see a massive lance being hauled at them in immense speed. The lance looks like an overall missile with an enormous amount of power.

Raynare didn't say anything, as the lance came closer and closer, she saw her eyes flash before her. Growing up in a Catholic orphanage, becoming an angel, suddenly having bad thoughts and descending down to the Fallen Angels, meeting her current comrades, meeting Azazel and Kokabiel, losing her comrade Dohnaseek, killing Issei, and meeting Uchiha Sasuke.

But as she thought the moments of life were at an end, she saw a figure appear before her, as her eyes started to close from the wound she was inflicted with, she saw nothing but an odd looking red and white symbol, surrounded by black attire.

Then darkness.

**Hours Later**

An exhausted Raynare feels warmer than ever before, for one, the pain in her wound had suddenly went away, and now she feels a more pleasurable feeling.

"She said she had an 'interest' in you." A voice outside said.

"I can tell." Another voice rang out.

"What did you do?" a third familiar voice said.

"I stopped his attack and healed her, I also wish to speak with you all." Sasuke says to the females.

_'Where am I?'_ Raynare asks herself, instead of thinking life was over, she slowly opens her eyes and feels arms around her. She looks up and sees a neutral Sasuke, who is carrying her bridal style.

"U-U-Uchiha-san?" Raynare mumbles like a shy school girl, her comrades begin to laugh as they look at Raynare's tomato face. Sasuke sighs and gently sets her down, she cursed herself for waking up but is glad to know she is alive.

"Now then, if you will all listen to me, I have something to offer." He says calmly, the girls now sit up and face Sasuke seriously, Raynare wanted to ask what had happened but knows that that is rude, and Sasuke did a graceful thing by saving all of them.

"What is it Sasuke-san?" Mittelt asks always being curious as well as amazed, the human they were talking about a few hours earlier came and saved all of their lives.

"I have been looking for Kokabiel for a while, he has done something to anger me in the past, which Is why I hunt him down. I am not scared of him, but he is clearly scared of me, I also know that he believes you all told me he was coming, which none of you did, I just so happen to have a way to find him, and now that I have his readings, I will be able to find him anywhere."

He let the words sink in before continuing.

"Since he will kill all of you for supposedly betraying him, I offer you all the chance to join me and become part of my team. However, I also know that you all are in the Grigori, I will have to ask you to betray Azazel once more, and inform me on whatever he is planning, all the time. Now if you have any questions, feel free to ask."

Before Raynare could ask how she was saved, Kalwarner came fast as ever with her own question.

"Were you the one who killed Dohnaseek, then used him against us?" She asked in a neutral tone. She didn't seem to care, but wanted to know what that was all about. Sasuke was a bit surprised, they are defiantly smarter than some of the devils that are 'High-class'.

"Yes, two years ago he was following me and my friend, he told me that he had orders to kill my friend, without thinking I recklessly killed the man, without gaining any other information. I am sorry if he was your friend or comrade, and yes I used him to evaluate your strengths, which may be weak now, but is potentiality high-class." He said causing the Fallen Angel to have mixed feelings. Their friend is dead, but he has been dead for some time now, but what really made them happy was that he said they could all be strong and admirable.

"Anything else?" he asks still wondering for questions.

"How was that attack avoided? And how was I healed? I was sure I was on the brink of death." Raynare said. The two who witnessed Sasuke heal her were also a bit…stunned on how he worked. Sasuke sighed but had to answer the question, he wanted to build a strong relationship with these people, one that he can trust them not to say anything, to keep his secrets, and to never reveal them, even to Akeno.

"I understand, in order to build bonds in a team you need trust, so I will tell you. I have the ability to send things through dimensions, given enough time, I had a perfect amount of time and sent his lance through a different dimension, although I can always send it back here. As for healing you…"

Sasuke took a step back and placed his hand on the ground, he slowly rose it up and out merged dark red flames, following up was a giant head with purple lines eyes. The girls weren't completely shocked due to the odd appearance, they have seen dragons, death, war, this to them was clown like figure.

"This 'thing' has the ability to heal any wounds, although I am unsure if it can cure diseases." The girls eyes widen, it was an amazing power, and it was fast, which made it even more viable. But Sasuke will not tell them the other uses of the King of Hell.

The three all looked to each other and nodded, "We would be happy to join you." Kalawarner says, forming a smile. Sasuke smiled back and pulled out three looking rings from his pocket. He hands Raynare the 'zero' ring which is colored in her spear color, purple. Sasuke gives Mittelt a ring that said 'Sign on of the Boar', it's color is green. Lastly, Sasuke passed a ring that read 'sky', 'void' to Kalawarner, it's color was blue. Sasuke still had his 'Vermilion', 'Red', ring that he got when he was younger, it's color was obviously red.

"I don't know the full functions of these rings, but I know they help manage to control magic better, and I am able to contact you, but for now, I suppose we can train for a while.

The three stood up and readied themselves, they all had determination in there eyes as they readied there light spears.

**The Next Day**

Sasuke was casually walking through the city of Kuoh, unfortunately Akeno told him he had to attend the meeting today, while he protested he remember how Shuri acts when the two are alone, and Sasuke wants to avoid that.

Normally he would've used his dojutsu to get there but he wanted to preserve as much chakra as possible. Sasuke has been feeling a familiar presence approach the city but it's to faint to tell who it belongs to. However, he knows for a fact, that it's a devil.

He hears shouting to his right and looks over in the distance, Sasuke sighs as he watches Issei happily talk to a young girl with long blonde hair and green eyes. The young girl seems to be enjoying herself as she chats with Issei, something Sasuke is surprised to see. Even Naruto was able to make a few female friends, which Sasuke thought was strange, he would always just be yelling about his dream which irritated him.

The best decision for Sasuke would be to ignore him and continue walking, which he did quickly. Sometime Issei would call out Sasuke on his poor decisions, his poor decisions being his lack of interest in the opposite sex. While Sasuke repeatedly claims he has interest, he simply has no interest in being in a physical relationship with anyone. Issei has his accusations, but also knows Sasuke is a very calm person, so pestering him about it won't lead him anywhere.

**Occult Research Club**

"Is this everyone?" asked a young woman with shoulder length blue hair and Dark Yellow eyes.

"Yes, this is everyone." Rias said taking a seat next to Sasuke. While Koneko was on his lap, Akeno somehow managed to sneak up on him and take his left.

"Hey Issei!" another young girl wearing the same attire as Xenovia yelled. Sasuke massaged his temples as the sound was starting to get to him. Issei realized that this is none other than his childhood friend Irina. They both greeted each other in a cheerful reunion before becoming serious again.

"Rias Gremory-san, we three have come here to ask that you not interfere with our search. We are searching for the Excaliburs, the legendary swords that God created. The Vatican, Protestant, and Orthodox churches have all been stolen and are presumed to be within this area." Irina exclaimed.

Sasuke sighs and looks over towards the door, he isn't the only one not enjoying this pointless meeting. He looks and sees Kiba has a mischievous smirk on his face, a smirk that meant he was plotting something. Sasuke can do two things, he can either talk to him like a friend and get him out of whatever situation he is dealing with, or, he can go on his own business.

Sasuke stood up ready to head his own way until someone called out to him, "Wait, Ningen." Xenovia said.

It was annoying being called human over and over again, it's as if they think he doesn't know what race he belongs to. Then again, Sasuke didn't really introduce himself, so it couldn't be helped.

"What?" he asked irritated by their voices.

"Were you even paying attention?" Irina asked sighing, the two both believe since they are part of the church, they are on another level of human, a higher-class, you would say.

"Yes, I heard you."

"Then you agree?"

"Why would I even bother myself with those who follow someone who removes his members because he deems them as 'unworthy'. I won't interfere with your holy journey's, your 'God of the Bible' is a joke."

Wow

Sasuke was about to put his hand on the doorknob until he felt something heavy swinging at him from behind. Faster than the eye can see Sasuke summoned his sword and clashed against another blade. Now that he possess the Rinnegan, the animal path doesn't require hand seals in order to summon anything. Sasuke locked eyes with an angered Xenovia, she clearly didn't take the insult towards her God lightly.

"For someone who hangs around devils, you seem to go against their religious beliefs as well." Her blade wasn't even revealed, nor was she shocked to see Sasuke quickly show a blade that wasn't even with him when he entered the room. She was simply hiding it, her anger for disrespect towards God simply shook off everything else, and made all her anger focused on Sasuke.

"There are a few reasons why I choose to affiliate myself."

"Take back what you said, or you'll regret." she threatened.

"Xenovia-san this isn't the best way-"

"He just insulted God! A average human nonetheless! Who does he think he is!?" Xenovia yelled interrupting Asia.

"I'm someone who clearly believes in Gods that don't throw away their believers, like the Shinto Gods for example." Sasuke didn't know much about the Shinto gods, other than their names and a few scripts written around the Shrine he never had a proper lesson on the Gods.

Akeno's heart fluttered as she heard those words, it meant more than just simple believing, he was saying how much devotion and commitment he has for the Shrine, he follows everything they believe because it's what makes him happy. She notices that Sasuke has finally acknowledged himself as part of the family. There was a spot open in the family, since now Akeno and Shuri believe that the other man that was in the family, has now willingly left.

Unlike Baraqiel, Shuri and Akeno know for a fact, that no matter what, Sasuke will always be with them. Even if it means his own death, he will die being part of them, rather leaving.

Xenovia didn't take those words easily either, Irina didn't seem to mind as she doesn't care what Sasuke has to say. Xenovia violently grabbed Sasuke's shirt and brought him closer.

"We're settling this, right now." She said in a venomous tone. Sasuke sighed, he really didn't want to waste chakra on something so trivial, but they don't look all that powerful.

"Great! I'll join in too!" Kiba suddenly yelled out gaining everyone's attention, he had a maniac's grin, but was happy to know that the Excalibur's are here, his goal in life, is finally coming.

"Yuuto-san, it's fine, I know I can take these two-"

"That's perfect, Irina, let's go!"

**Outside**

Sasuke really didn't wish to fight alongside Kiba, to make matters worse, he wanted to fight Xenovia. While she was clearly more powerful than Irina. He said something about, 'It doesn't matter, as long as there all destroyed.'

The rest of the peerage simply watched from the sidelines, it's been a while since anyone has really seen Sasuke use his sword, in fact the last time Rias could remember was when he fought Souji Okita, Sirzech's Knight. Akeno was excited to see Sasuke fight, ever since she was little she had taken great pleasure in watching Sasuke dominate someone. Strangely, Koneko has suddenly gained that interest as well.

"Begin!" Rias yelled.

The fights were actually in one on one's, meaning whoever gets defeated first has to fight both winners at the same time. First up was Kiba and Xenovia, and to Sasuke, the result was expected.

Kiba ultimately struggled to go against the power of Durandal, every time they would clash, an explosion would occur causing Kiba to fly back.

But that didn't stop him.

He recklessly continuously summoned more and more demonic swords, while they kept being crushed by the power of the Holy Sword. Even in Sasuke's eyes, it would be difficult as Kiba's current power to go against the Excalibur, but if Kiba was calm, precise, and not blinded by hate, then he would have an easier time.

By now his energy levels have plummeted down to nothing, and he falls unconscious, as expected.

Irina looks over to an annoyed Sasuke before unsheathing her own Excalibur, "You don't seem so surprised." She readied her Mimic and stood right alongside Xenovia.

"That's because I'm not." he said before unsheathing his Kusanagi.

The two Holy Warriors seemingly already had a battle strategy if they ever came in contact with someone strong, and they took this fight just as seriously. Irina manifested her sword into an odd looking Scythe, Sasuke stood still as she jumped into the air and crashed down on him.

The Scythe locked into the sword like pieces going together, the Scythe was managing to keep Sasuke from retracting his sword for the next surprise attack. Sasuke couldn't see it but he knows Xenovia is charging at him with her Durandal, to keep him still and then shock him from a powerful blast from another direction. It was a good plan, but Sasuke is more skilled then most people are out to believe. Sasuke simply made one handed seals and faced Xenovia.

_'Futon: Fūsajin no Jutsu (Wind Release Dust Wing Technique).'_ Sasuke uttered in his mind before sending a powerful blast of high speed wind at Xenovia. It didn't fully stop her but it did slow her down in place, soon she begins to feel dust hitting up against her face and quickly shields her eyes. Unknowing to her Sasuke makes yet again more hand seals.

"Katon: Hōsenka no Jutsu (Fire Style: Phoenix Fire Jutsu)." he said before blowing small fire balls towards Xenovia. Xenovia opened her eyes and faced the fireballs with ease, she quickly smashed Durandal on the ground causing a wave of air to diminish the fire with ease.

But he wasn't done.

As the Shurikens come closer and closer to Xenovia, Sasuke knows that this will be blocked with ease, so, he has a plan. For another time he makes even quicker hand seals, as these jutsus aren't even high level, so it's not like he needs to take his time, "Ninja Art: Shuriken Shadow Clone Jutsu." now out of thin air, hundreds and hundreds, of Shadow generated Shurikens begin to form alongside there originals. Xenovia's eyes widen as this was a whole counter act by Sasuke, as if he knew there plan ahead of time.

Irina in panic of her comrades position quickly took the initiative quickly retracted her sword and begins to change into something else. She quickly imagines a counter to Sasuke's sword and that's what she got. She now faces Sasuke with a long spear, with a very sharp edge. Sasuke remains neutral as Irina charges him with impressive speed.

_'Hm, to be able to use a sword, spear and scythe, I'm amazed.'_ Even Sasuke isn't proficient at using a spear, mainly because he doesn't wish to use one. But it's always good to continuously learn more and more techniques, because one day, you might need that training.

Sasuke dodges with ease but as Irina makes one last audacious charge something grabs her from beneath. She opens her eyes and notices a hand coming out of the ground has grasped her ankle, "What?" she asked out loud confused, it would be odd to randomly see a hand sticking out of the ground grabbing you.

Before she could kick the hand away Sasuke releases his sword and takes a hold onto the spear, since he is not a devil the effect of the Holy Abilities don't seem to have a huge effect on him like it would on the devils. Irina loses her balance but is suddenly held when the hand that was coming out of the ground shoots up.

A clone of Sasuke holds Irina with one hand, the original Sasuke simply watches as Irina is suddenly trapped into a sphere of water, held by the clone.

"Suiton: Suirō no Jutsu (Water Style: Water Prison Jutsu)." the clone utters before the sphere is complete. The spectators eyes widen in amazement, a simple prison made out of complete water. Irina couldn't move in it as the water restricted her movements, she also couldn't breathe. Sasuke looks over to the rising Xenovia who has a few cut marks on her from the Shurikens, but is over all fine.

"You better hurry, she can't breathe in that." He warns, Xenovia narrows her eyes, she has one of two options, she can try and release her friend quickly, or she can defeat Sasuke and then help her.

"Well? Are you going to fight me, or help your friend?" Sasuke asks, Xenovia became a bit odd as she felt like he was somehow reading her mind, but no, this was all part of Sasuke's' plan. He wanted to see friendship, and courage, he knew from the beginning that these two were in no means a match for him, yet that is.

Xenovia poured a bundle of her Holy energy into her Durandal and faced Sasuke, she quickly charged at the clone with intentions of somehow disturbing the Prison jutsu, Sasuke smiled as she didn't let her anger get the best of her this time, he would've guessed that she would still be mad for Sasuke insulting God of the Bible.

She did a feminine Battle Cry as she was about to slam down on the original Sasuke, who is now protecting the clone.

_*BOOM*_

A small explosion erupted from the battle area, it wasn't just the Durandal ability, it was Sasuke protecting himself. The spectators look as the smoke vanishes, Xenovia and Irina lie defeated, but still conscious. Sasuke is standing with his sword now gone, and clone, vanishing.

"You two are impressive." He complimented before heading off towards the rest of the peerage.

But before he could properly explain his abilities to the all mighty curious Rias, he feels a pair of arms suddenly wraps around his neck from behind, Sasuke looks into Akeno's lust filled eyes and becomes weary, she most definitely had the same eyes as Shuri.

"Fufufu, I know perfect place where you can put your long sword into." she said licking her lips, before Sasuke couldn't even begin to deal with how wrong that sentence sounded, he hears clapping from another section of the area.

"Onii-sama!" Rias yells surprised to see her brother.

The rest of the peerage bow to their respect Maou Lucifer, who scoffs them off, he doesn't like feeling honored or special at all.

"Hello everyone, I just thought I could check up on all of you." He said smiling, Rias became red with embarrassment, as she got older she wanted to distance herself from him as his words sometimes became too embarrassing for her to handle.

"W-what are you doing here?" she asks as she notices his particular stare at Sasuke, who is avoiding Akeno's blissful gaze.

"I actually came here for you, Sasuke." He said getting gasps from everyone.

"What do you want?" He asks disregarding the fact that Sirzech is a Mauo, and a person who is on the 'Top 10 Strongest Beings in the World' list.

"There's a few people who wish to meet you, just you." As Sirzech exclaimed his reasoning, the female devils became saddened that whoever wanted to see Sasuke, wanted him, and only him, not Rias or the peerage.

"And if I refuse?"

Sirzech laughed hysterically for a few minutes, completely mocking the Uchiha.

"You don't." He said in a dark tone, smirking. Sasuke knew it wouldn't be wise to fight Sirzech in this condition, his chakra hasn't fully returns and his body is feeling tired from a simple sword spar. Sasuke sighed deeply, but nodded, he knew his affiliation with the world was becoming more and more, he would just have to learn to deal with it.

**Underworld Phoniex Mansion**

"What am I doing here?" Sasuke asks a smirking Sirzech.

"A lot of people were impressed by your performance in the Rating Game, a lot of them actually have invitations for you to join them, but that's up to you."

"And why would I want to join them?"

"Well, if you wish for great pleasure..." Sirzech gave Sasuke a sly grin, which he did not pick up on.

"Is that what you did?"

"Yes I did! And it was Amazing!"

"Sasuke-san," a cold voice called to the two, Sasuke turned around and saw a very angered Grayfia stare deathly at her husband, "The Phoenix Mansion is only a few minutes away, do you mind if I have a chat with Sirzech while you head on your way?" Sasuke was surprised to see her so calm throughout the talking.

Sasuke nodded and quickly walked away, he notices Sirzech is somehow frozen in a shocked expression, he too didn't sense Grayfia, but it was worse for him.

Sasuke approaches the doors to the great mansion but hears a very high pitched scream from behind, he knocks on the door and out emerges Riser's two Knights, Siris and Karlamine.

"Hello again, Uchiha-san." Siris said in an actual polite tone. Sasuke raised an eye an eyebrow at their respectful manner.

"Come on in Uchiha-san, Lord Gremory has been expecting you." Karlamine said making a path for him to walk through.

Sasuke entered without words, he didn't really know what to say. As he walks down the enormous mansion there really isn't much to say, other than the absurd about of females walking around giving him odd looks. A few made finger poses for Sasuke to come to them, which he ignored.

They all stared at Sasuke like a piece of meat, Siris and Karlamine quickly scarred the other woman off by threatening them, some who even dared to stand against them.

Sasuke find himself staring at a red door with multiple flame and phoenix symbols, rudely, Sasuke opens the doors and walks inside. He sees a man with shoulder length blonde hair staring outside into the purple Underworld Sky. He turns around and smiles as he looks at Sasuke.

"Hello Sasuke-kun, I bet your wondering why I called you over here. My name is Lord Phoenix." He said in a polite tone.

**(A.N Just like with Lord Bael, his name has never been revealed…very annoying.)**

"Hello Lord Phoenix," Sasuke says before bowing. If someone is willing to show Sasuke respect, which is rare, he will return the respect in his own way.

"I just wanted to personally thank you for defeating my son," Sasuke expression fell to a confused one, normally he would believe Noble Parents would be ashamed to see their children defeated, but this man seems happy.

"What do you mean?"

"What I'm trying to say is, thank you for showing him a lesson, I don't know what you did, but he is reverting to his old self, the self he was before becoming a monster in some eyes." He said before looking down in shame, "I don't know what happened, but he used to be a kind kid, always respectful to anyone, even the maids. I didn't know what to do, I tried myself to help him, but he seemed to be obsessed over woman or bragging our blood line powers."

"…"

"So, thank you, Uchiha Sasuke, you have my gratitude."

Sasuke was still a bit at odd, never before has he seen a noble truly care for their children like this, the head of nobles like his own father only cared about the reputation, and how much influence the clan had.

"You're…welcome…" he managed to utter.

Lord Phoenix began to laugh and walks Sasuke out of the mansion, he isn't the only one who wanted to meet Sasuke. Many did in fact, but only few had enough power to personally ask Sirzech for an extraction from the human world.

**Outside**

"Take care Sasuke-kun, oh, and I'm sorry for this." Lord Phoenix said the last part quickly before slamming the door in his face. Sasuke was about to use Kamui to try and escape the Underworld but felt a strong sensation on his back.

"Hello Duck-tan!" Serafall said cheerily as she latched onto Sasuke from behind.

"What is it, Serafall?" Sasuke asks annoyed by her sudden attack, he didn't even sense her, _'This must be what Lord Phoenix was talking about._'

"MOU~!, I don't get to spend much time with you like Rias, being a Mauo is busy work! Duck-chan." She yelled loudly into his ear.

Sasuke somehow managed to force her off but without actual physical contact, he looked down at her and notice she wasn't wearing any over her normal magical clothes, but rather proper good looking ones.

"What do you want?"

"I'm here to escort you to Lord Bael, he lives in the East side of the Underworld, so we'll be able to spend time together!" she closed her eyes and jumped into the air like a child would. As she came down she notices Sasuke is no longer beside her.

**Far Away**

When Serafall said something about 'spending more time together' Sasuke quickly waited for the perfect time to use Kamui and head in the East direction, he traveled pretty far, so he would be surprised if she found him.

But she never fails to surprise him.

Sasuke feels the air around him suddenly come cold, he looks around and notices strange looking ice is somehow hailing from the purple nighty sky. As the ice hits the ground, more ice beings to form, and then they begins to connect, forming massive long connections of ice. Sasuke turns around and sees a trail, no, a freeway, of pure ice coming towards his direction.

His Rinnegan detects something forming directly in front of him, he looks down and notices the ice start to crack and break, a sad looking Serafall looks down as she somehow managed to travel in between her ice abilities. She had a very hurt expression on her and Sasuke was beginning to feel bad.

"You're just like So-tan...never want to play anymore."

Feeling soft, Sasuke walks towards Serafalls and ruffles her hair, she looks up in joy and latches onto him once again.

**One Hour**** Later**

Well that wasn't bad, Sasuke didn't necessarily enjoy his long walk with Serafall, but he didn't mind it either. She asked a lot of personal questions, ones that he could not or will not answer, a few about Akeno and how he came strong. But Serafall isn't blind, she knows Sasuke is hiding something, something great. The two approach another enormous mansion with many dark purple symbols, along with stars indicating there rank within the Devil world.

"I'll see you soon Sasuke-chan!" she said before getting off and running back to her home. Sasuke sighed, with no here to escort him things will be a bit awkward, something he wishes to avoid.

The door opens and out comes a few maids who are bowing to Sasuke, he already feels flustered by the unnecessary attention he is receiving. Finally, one of the maids raises her heads and addresses herself, although she doesn't mention her name, just a servant.

"Uchiha-Sama, Lord Bael is ready for you." she said before turning around waiting for Sasuke to follow. He followed but became very annoyed by the _-sama_ at the end of his name, he feels out of place being a human, so he was a bit surprised to see so many devils use proper honorifics despite supposedly, being weaker then them.

Now if you thought the Phoenix Mansion was nice, the Bael mansion could be a small heaven in some eyes, everywhere on the walls were beautiful art pictures and previous members of the clan.

There wasn't many people around in the clan, _'If I remember correctly, Sairaorg lives in the outskirts.'_ This was good, he was hoping to avoid more fights, his chakra is returning gradually, and it would be annoying if it suddenly had to be spent over some dual.

The Mansion wasn't even really confusing, he had to report to this Lord Bael, and judging by how the mansion begins to look nice as he moves deeper, he can tell hes going the right way. Occasionally, he sees maids staring at him with flustered cheeks, some had smiles for some reason, as if they know hes going to be staying here.

Yet again, he approaches large fancy looking doors, without hesitation he opens them and sees another man, a man with short black hair staring down at the entire Underworld. Indicating he is the highest ranking man in all of Hell, higher then some Mauo's.

"Have a seat, Uchiha Sasuke." The elder man instructed as he too sits down.

"So, why am I here?"

"I wish to speak with you on certain matters, regarding my own clan, and my position as King of Hell."

"..."

"Tell me Sasuke, how did you defeat my...**son**...Sairaorg?" he really hates admitting that his son is Sairaoarg.

"I overpowered him," Sasuke stated bluntly, Lord Bael began to laugh, he clearly was hiding his normal arrogant loud cocky self, as he wanted something from Sasuke.

"Haha, I see, I see, I suppose it is wise not to reveal your true strength to strangers, I admire that." He really didn't, Bael was a clan notorious for blindly showing off how powerful they are compared to other clans.

"So, what do you need?" he asked already tired of talking.

"Fine, I'll be straight with you, no more holding back. There is some strange connection between you and me, I know you feel it, it's as if you have a piece of something which is mine, but at the same time, you do not." The King of Hell, could be many beings, Sasuke used his own version to revive the dead, as well as heal his allies. This King of Hell, definitely gives off a strong resemblance, the dark red and purple flames are indeed similar to the Naraka Path. Seeing Sasuke still thinking Bael came to the real reason he wanted to see Sasuke, "Because of this, I wish for you to be adopted in my clan. Becoming the next King of Hell is a great honor, Sasuke. Sairaorg isn't my son, I don't consider him to be mine, I will never accept him, that is how it's been in this family for ongoing years. He wasn't born with our powers, yet he managed to defeat my other sons."

_'An Uchiha born without the Sharigan..._' Ooh, that would be hard for him. He knew his father would never accept him if he found out Sasuke was not born with Sharigan, despite having both Uchiha parents. He definitely see some Uchiha's in the past live without the Sharigan, being an outcast and despised.

"I will give you some time to think."

Before Sasuke could properly decline the absurd offer a dark purple magic circle formed beneath him and Sasuke was sent into another swirl of darkness. Even with Bael's act, he really did want Sasuke to become a member of his clan, he even changed his personality to make it seem like he was trying to be respectful, when in most cases, Lord Bael doesn't care about anything else other than his name.

**Shrine**

Sasuke angrily found himself at the Shrine, wondering why they wasted so much time walking and talking when they could of simply used magic circle to get him where he needed to be. He knows that there trying to become close to him, having a close relationship would make the chances higher for Sasuke to become a devil.

Sasuke wonders around the Shrine, his Rinnegan didn't detect any life so everyone must be out. He walks into his room and widens his eyes, he sees a cat, the same cat he's always known, but that cat is somehow avoiding his sensing powers, as if shes being able to blend in within the natural surrounding energy. Sasuke narrows his eyes as this is no normal cat, he approaches the sleeping Kuroka and makes hand seals.

_'Transformation Jutsu.'_

"Release." a cloud of smoke runs through the room and Sasuke is shocked as to what he sees.

A young woman with a voluptuous figure, long black hair with split bangs and hazel eyes with cat-like pupils. She also had large breasts, but Sasuke wasn't staring at those. She black cat slowly opens her eyes and lazily sighs as she knows she has been caught.

"It seems I've been discovered, ~Nyahahaha."

**The Next Day, Abandoned Church**

"What is it, Sasuke-san?" Kalawarner ask as she notices Sasukes deep sigh.

"We have a new member joining us."

* * *

**(A.N)**

**Alright so that's it. I hate excalibur arc, so I'm avoiding it as much as possible. **

**The Lance was from Ulquiorra, honestly one of my fav anime characters ever. Yea I'm a huge fan of Bleach.**

**Harem:**

**Akeno**

**Serafall**

**Rias**

**Koneko**

**Kuroka**

**The Church Trio (Raynare, Kalawarner, Mittelt.)**

**Potential Members:**

**Shuri (I don't know if I shoulder add her, tell me what you think, I've been getting feedback on to not do that, but I mean she is young and right now, hates Baraqiel.**

**Sona (She will come on more as the story goes on)**

**A few Riser peerage (Kinda hard to do really)**

**Maybe Tsubaki.**

**Xenovia**

**Hope you guys liked it, thanks to all who have reviewed/favorites/followed I know the Shuri thing may be a little weird, but hey why not.**

**I won't lie, I'm on a 'writes block' basically I'm stuck, don't really know what to do, bit confused and a bit on edge with this arc so far, I just hate writing this arc for some reason.**


	9. Chapter 9

**So Shuri will be a on and off Harem member, she will mainly tease him, and maybe get close every now and then, but she won't be a member like Koneko or Xenovia will.**

**So I've gotten a lot of reviews regarding the lack of relation ship building, and it is more forced. Well I tried to solve this by adding a date between Sasuke and Rias, so hopefully that will work nicely. There hasn't been much Akeno this chapter or the previous, but next chapter will be mainly Akeno, Shuri, Three Fallen, Kuroka, and possible Koneko, it will be more of a filler to prepare the peace meating. Indra's past/story will also be next chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Highschool Dxd or Naruto**

**Church**

"We have a new member joining us," Sasuke said as Kuroka latches onto him from behind "Introduce yourself." He said annoyed by her attempt to seduce him, ever since he found out she was secretly hiding with Sasuke, it would be non-stop continuous acts of lust. She would purposely jump onto him and bite his ear, or rub her hands all over his chest. Sasuke was lucky no one saw any of this.

"My name is Kuroka, I am Nekoshou, and a SS stray devil, ~Nyah." Kuroka has never had anything against Fallen Angels, so she doesn't mind working with them. The three fallen didn't have much to say, they introduced themselves and bowed. Normally, an interaction between these races wouldn't be so pleasant, one would usually start something with the other, but since Sasuke was here that ideal had vanished and now all are going to work together.

"She won't need to train with you three, she is already a high rank, but for now, Kuru!" he stood back and waited for the three to charge him. Just like in the old world they were all born with a natural affinity attached to them, they could potentially learn all types of magic, but there is one that they all specialize in.

Raynare's specialty just so happened to be fire, a nice pairing in some eyes, "Katon Gokkeyn No Jutsu (Fire Release: Great Fireball Jutsu)!" she yelled before sending the large ball directly at Sasuke. He didn't need to absorb it, he just wanted them to enhance there control as well as endurance.

"Futon: Shinkūha (Wind Release: Vacuum Wave)!" Kalawarner said before sending the torrent of wind directly beind the fireball, it enhanced it greatly. The ball hit Sasuke dead on, devastating the area around him.

He emerged unscathed, unsurprisingly. His trust for the trio was surprisingly high, he had not really been a person to trust people who he hadn't met for so long, but something told him that he could rely on the these Fallen. He had told them he has the power to absorb any magic, which they couldn't believe, magic was a huge part of the world, more people used magic then physical weapons.

It only made there fascination with Sasuke even greater.

As for Kuroka, Sasuke had two choices, kill her, or have her join him and have her to never reveal his secrets, she was a very elusive, able to sneak into the Shrine which Sasuke protects with his life, it has more security then most of Heaven. Not many things could pass through Sasuke's magic barriers and the Rain at Will Jutsu.

"Suiton: Suiryūdan no Jutsu (Water Release: Water Dragon Jutsu)!" Mittelt said surprising Sasuke. The large water dragon came from behind and crashed into Sasuke, he flew forward hitting some trees but instantly stood up to face the three.

The three fallen looked down at Sasuke as their wings kept them in the air, they each summoned there light spears and charged the Uchiha. Sasuke quickly summoned his sword and flew into the air. It was still a mystery to everyone on how Sasuke could fly, he really didn't want to tell them the powers of Deva path, as it is a essential part of his fighting. That Path keeps him at bay, it's what allows him to fight strong people like Sairaorg.

The four had a clash in which Sasuke was winning, although he was having a difficult time going against the spears since they counter swords. Sasuke was not using his Sharigan or Rinnegan, if he was then he would probably accidentally kill them, but because of this, he failed to notice that Mittelt had snuck off and prepared her own attack.

The blonde unleashed a torrent of blue spears directly at the fighters, Raynare and Kalwarner smirked and backed away. Sasuke was about to say something but felt the pain of having spears launched into his back, _'Nice,_' he complimented, they were now on a level where he was forced to use his Sharigan.

Now with the Sharigan the fight was very much one sided, even with a torrent of spears being thrown at him he easily dodged all of them and proceeded to cut down Mittelt, he swung his blade ready to pierce her until…

"Doton: Doryūheki (Earth Release: Earth Wall)!" Kalawarner says as a rock wall forms in between Sasuke and Mittelt.

Sasuke eyes widened, a smile also formed as he was happy to know that they can learn things on their own without his help.

**Later on, Shrine.**

Sasuke sits upon the Shrine looking down at the city, Akeno is with the rest of the peerage in hopes of finding there Excalibur's, which they have no clue where to look. Sasuke could help them out, since he knows exactly where they are, but is too lazy to care. It would be better if they are able to do things on their own without his help. But still, he was feeling a bit lonely, training is out of the question since he has to keep an eye on the possible dangers which will come to the peerage, mainly to come to Akeno or Koneko.

Sasuke suddenly feels a hand on shoulder, he looks over to a happy Shuri. "Hello Shuri-san, Akeno is with the rest of the devils, so I don't have much to do."

"How come you're not with them?" She asks sitting down next to him. Sasuke remains silent, his purpose for not directly involving himself with their matters is simply the things Itachi taught him. That Shinobi don't go out and seek for glory, but they hide and protect from the Shadows. Uchiha Shisui passed that down on to Itachi, who then passed it down on to Sasuke.

"…"

"You know Sasuke-kun, you can tell me anything. If you don't wish for Akeno to know, I can understand." She say's using her old mother-like tone.

There are a lot of things Sasuke wanted to tell, but even now, he felt as if he shouldn't be saying much, but he does need something to get her off of her uneasiness.

"It was a dojutsu," Sasuke says calmly.

"Hm?"

"I revived you, using a dojutsu. An eye technique that can only be used with my left eye. I can only revive humans, which is why I hover over Akeno, instead of fighting along her side." Sasuke looked over and showed her his Rinnegan, the 9 tomoes glowed darkly, while the purple color flared around it.

Shuri cuffed his cheek and moved closer, the Rinnegan was a foreign thing to this world, no one had ever seen anything like it, so it wasn't surprising that Shuri was astonished with it. "You always had beautiful eyes, Sasuke-kun." She complimented, Sasuke laughed at the irony, only to her confusion. Sure the Rinnegan was nice, but compared to the death eye Sharigan, Sasuke did not have 'beautiful' eyes.

"These eyes are only to kill Shuri-san, the only technique I have that actually benefits anyone is the Heavenly Life Technique, which I can barely manage to use without the risk of death."

Shuri looked back to the point of her death, the red eyes Sasuke had were nothing like the purple eye, she saw Sasuke mercilessly cut down the Fallen Angels with ease, and without care. It wasn't a traumatizing sight, but she was sure surprised to see a young boy using mysterious black fire to burn his victims. And then there was that mysterious dark blue skeleton, it was igniting people as well as shooting large flame arrows.

Shuri looks back over to Sasuke, he had a disappointed expression his face, he clearly didn't want to tell anyone his powers. But at the same time he was glad he can finally release a few secrets.

"Don't be so stressed Sasuke-kun, I promise I won't tell anyone, you can trust your oka-san. Now, let me as a woman, relieve your stress." She quickly pinned Sasuke down with surprising brute strength. Sasuke was actually stuck in this situation, for jutsus like Shinra Tensei, he would need his arms to be free.

She removed his top attire, which was nothing more than a black cloak with many magatams on it. There was also the Uchiha crest symbol on the back but she didn't see it. Sasuke panicked, the speed at which she removed his cloak was at light speed, he couldn't believe she was able to do it so quickly.

It's not that Sasuke was embarrassed, it's more of he's in a very uncomfortable position, he avoids her gaze as she slowly undoes her Miko attire. Her large chest shoots out in the air, in all her glory a topless Shuri looks hungry as she looks at Sasuke. "Fufufu, I didn't expect you to be so innocent, Sasuke-kun." She said licking her lips.

But something was wrong, the air felt odd, the rain was still active and he didn't detect anyone, but, something kept him at bay. Not taking any risks, Sasuke quickly got out of Shuri's grasps and held her close.

'_If he is seriously going to attack me here, with her, I will not forgive him.'_

"Something wrong, Sasuke-kun?" she asks now concerned over his worry, in the corner of her eye she's see something coming at her. It was very small, meaning it was also far away.

"Die!" a voice yelled out from nowhere.

"Shinra Tensei!" Sasuke yelled.

Those two words uttered faster than the speed of light, "Shuri-san, latch onto me, It's too dangerous." Sasuke instructed, Shuri didn't really know what was going on but when she heard 'latch onto me' she didn't hesitate to do as told. Sasuke's Mangekyo formed and the two were swirled into nothingness.

**In the Other Dimension**

"What's going on?" she asks confused.

"Someone was going to attack me,"

"I see..."

"Gomen Shuri-san, I promise you won't be here too long, at least you're safe." he was actually relieved to have Shuri here and not some where else, wherever Akeno and Koneko were he knows Issei would be there for him, although he could never fully rely on the perverted red dragon emperor.

"Ara Ara, I won't be able to watch Sasuke-kun dominate someone, shame, Akeno tells me it's exhilarating."

He didn't really know how to respond to that.

**Shrine**

_'Where did he go?_' Vali thinks aloud in his mind, just moment he was prepared to cut down the Uchiha but all of a sudden, he ironically, vanished.

"Ooooof!" Vali exhales a large amount of air as a kick hits him from nowhere. The Vanishing emperor is sent flying away from the Shrine but this is what Sasuke wanted. There fight would've definitely devastated the Shrine.

Sasuke stood above Vali and looked with disinterested eyes, sure Vali has gotten stronger, but the Uchiha doesn't care. Luckily, one is watching there fight, so Sasuke has no limits. "Same eyes Vali, same results." he says sighing, but Sasuke was very angry with Vali, to attack him with Shuri so close by, it's as if he's asking to die. Vali stood up unscathed and began laughing at the lone Uchiha.

"Still rambling? It doesn't matter, I have become strong, and I'm here to beat you!" he said unleashing his light blue wings. Sasuke has gotten much information on the Divine Dividing, that most of it's power comes from dividing the powers from other people. Sasuke thought it was a cheap and ridiculous power, compared to the boosted gear it wasn't much better, but at least the boosted gear didn't have to go around stealing other people's power.

"Divine Diving: Scale Mail!" Vali yells before the white dragon armor covers his body. Sasuke has seen this form before, nothing new, nothing impressive. Sasuke already knew his power could simply Divide by opening his palm and releasing some sort of current which absorbs Sasuke's power.

"Divide!"

Now the most obvious weakness for this type of technique is to simply avoid it's suction path, plus, he has to remain idle while absorbing. Sasuke made quick hand seals and formulated a plan. Shadow clones appeared next to him and scattered around Vali, with this he would be unable to focus on the real Sasuke, who was watching from a view point.

The clones just kept doing barrages in which Vali was cutting them down with ease, Shadow clones weren't the strongest but they perfectly useful in situations like this. He released a few minor jutsus in effort to see how durable his armor was, which it was very durable, only lightning attack would be strong enough to cut down his armor.

"Don't play with me, Sasuke!" Vali says becoming embittered and frustrated. Sasuke was lost in his own thoughts now, he was trying to figure out what new ability Vali had, he made it clear that he was stronger, but by the looks of it he looked exactly the same from all those years ago. "Found you!" he said suddenly appearing before Sasuke, Vali punched Sasuke in the stomach causing him to shoot back into the forest, he went through trees like knives go through butter, he destroyed that area of the forest.

_'I didn't even sense him..._' For a opponent like Vali, his sensing abilities needed to be on par, Vali was fast, Sasuke feels him coming again! _'He was never this fast!'_ Vali's speed is actually comparable to the speed of light, if focused enough. _'Shinra Tensei!_' Sasuke quickly uttered in his mind forcing Vali to be thrown back. Vali flew but not much happened, he crashed into some trees but quickly came back up just as strong as before. Sasuke summoned his sword and narrowed his eyes, Vali's speed is what is going to decide how much of an advantage he has.

Vali jumped to the ground and charged at Sasuke using his god-like speed, the only way for Sasuke to completely make sure he catches Vali is to trap him in a wide jutsu.

"Suiton: Suijinheki (Water Release: Water Formation Wall)." Sasuke said aloud before shooting a large-scaled water wall. Vali crashed into the water with not much resistance, he was strong after all, "Raiton: Kangekiha (Lightning Release: Emotion Wave)." Sasuke generated a large amount of lightning from his hands, he let it run through the water ultimately paralyzing the Mauo descendant.

But even with this, Vali was strong. He managed to fly out of the water and looked down at Sasuke, he wouldn't be able to brag about kill him until he was dead, so he didn't have much to say.

_'Ninjutsu isn't working out.'_ Even with the high-leveled jutsus Vali's scaled mail was strong enough to withstand his attacks, even when they were merged in a combination. Sasuke still had a few tricks for now, but Vali didn't wait any longer. He charged at Sasuke almost giving him no time to prepare his next move, Sasuke focused chakra into his left Mangekyo, he opened it with barely enough time to use the jutsu. _'Amaterasu,'_ Sasuke uttered before the powerful black fire engulfed Vali's entire body.

_'This feeling! W-what is this!?_' Vali said aloud in his mind, the fire was extremely painful and he could no longer move due to it.

[Vali calm down, just divide your way out the fire.] Albion instructed, Vali didn't hesitate to do as told, the fire was in a serious agonizing pain, despite having the armor, the fire was starting to touch his skin, and that's when it was a very painful feeling.

[Divide!][Divide!][Divide!][Divide!][Divide!][Divide!][Divide!]

After a few minutes of constant power devouring, Vali finally managed to get rid of the fire. Only for Sasuke to widen his eyes, he had never seen someone fully get rid of the black flames, although he has seen Madara avoid them. But he couldn't be shocked now, now he is forced to use his Six Paths powers.

**Occult**** Research Club**

"Akeno," Rias calls to her Queen.

"..."

Everyone looks over to Akeno who is staring out the window with worry. She didn't know what it was, but something was giving her an off feeling, unknowing to her, her ring which Sasuke gave her long ago, is glowing brightly.

"Ano, Akeno-san?" Issei asks up close to her, Akeno snaps out of her thoughts and smiled at the brown haired boy.

"Sorry Issei-kun, I just...I think something is wrong with Sasuke-kun." she says now getting the attention of Rias and Koneko. Xenovia and Irina look at each other, they recently needed the Devil's help with a recent encounter with some of Kokabiel's men, they were no match until Issei came and saved them.

"Rias Gremory-san, if you wish we can go and solve your uneasiness." Xenovia suggested, she had actually wanted to speak with Sasuke, this time more in a friendly way, she wanted to apologize for her attitude. Ever since being defeated, she felt the need to express her wrong doing.

Rias nodded, she also felt something uneasy in the air, but didn't comment on it as they were still looking for the Excalibur's.

**Abandoned Church**

"Do you all feel that?" Raynare asks to her four comrades. Sasuke also thought it would be a good idea for Kuroka to spend time with the Fallen Angels, the one problem with teams is that they aren't to close enough.

"Hm,"

"Yea,"

"Nya,"

They all agreed, something was giving them an off chill, Raynare looked at her ring and her eyes widened as she notice on how it's behaving. She closed her eye's and felt Sasuke's chakra through the ring, but also could tell it is also draining fast. She didn't hesitate, Sasuke saved her life and she intends to serve him because of that. Plus, she also has gotten some attachment from being with him.

"Sasuke-sama's in trouble, let's go!" she said, the rest of the team's eyes widen, they didn't doubt Raynare, she wouldn't bother lying about something so serious.

**Shrine**

Sasuke dodged another set of high speed punched and kicks from Vali, he is good in converting his demonic energy into brute strength, similar to Sairaorg's Touki. In the past Sasuke would use Chidori in order to cut down Vali's superb armor, but now it's almost impossible to even get near him, his high speed makes his advantage higher than ever.

Sasuke's sense Vali once again charging from behind, but this time he is successful and manages to kick Sasuke in the back. Although Sasuke prepared for this and readied his Susanoo, he was sent crashing down by the nearby mountain, completely buried under the earth.

Vali closed his eyes and began focusing his demonic energy into his arms, with high powered devil energy combined with the Scale Mail, and with Sasuke being a human, it was going to hurt.

"Banshō Ten'in!" Sasuke yells as he emerged from the ground, abruptly, the large mountain that was on the complete outskirts of the Shrine began to lift it's self into the air. Sasuke hurried himself and carried it over the focusing Vali, as he finished the Hakuryuukou didn't finish his energy focus, but looked up to see a giant rock above his head, it pales in comparison to a meteorite, but was still large.

_'Albion..._'

[I don't know Vali.]

The large rock was dropped onto the White Dragon Emperor, ultimately crushing him to the ground, but he was long dead. The land was flattened by the extreme pressure the rock gave off, Sasuke flew above Vali and held out his arms.

As he looks down he can see the Silver Dark haired boy slowly making his way out of the large rock tomb. Sasuke doesn't care that Vali is suffering right now, his scale male was partially up, and that's all he needed to know for this next attack.

"Ranton: Koga (Storm Release: Light Fang)!" Sasuke yelled as he starts generating a thin stream of lightning from his mouth, this particular lightning was actually stronger than his Chidori, but consumed a vast amount of Chakra, and is a very risky jutsu.

The lightning shredded the rocks and earth apart, while the sound of lightning was zapping through his ears, he was able to make out Vali's pain roars, not that Sasuke cared. He didn't care who it was, someone was trying to harm his loved ones, if Sasuke didn't have Kamui then something bad could of happened to Shuri.

Feeling satisfied with his own little revenge, Sasuke lands back on the ground, but he feels many presence come near him from both sides, presences which will not be friendly towards each other.

He looks to his right,

"Sasuke-kun!" Rias yelled, annoyingly.

"Sasuke!" Akeno panicked.

"Uchiha-san!" Kiba and Issei said in unison.

"...Hero-senpai..." Koneko has a habit of calling him a hero, she didn't know what it was, but when he saved her from Yebelluna's bomb she hasn't stopped thinking about him holding her.

Sasuke looks over to his left

He saw his team, but they weren't yelling his name like a bunch of fanatics, they know better not to scream his name out loud in the open. But he knew this wasn't going to be a good clash. Sasuke's team appeared next to Sasuke and narrowed there eyes when The Gremory Peerage alongside Xenovia, Irina, and Asia.

"Raynare!" Issei says loudly, Raynare didn't seem to respond to his sudden outburst, although Rias didn't know what was going on.

"You know this fallen, Issei?" she asks debating if she should be more angry for being in her city, or standing next to Sasuke.

"She killed me! On our first date!" he yelled summoning his boosted gear.

"Ara Ara, I wonder why there so close to you, care to explain? **Sasuke?**" Sasuke has never once heard her same his name in that tone, it was dark, really dark. Akeno was always full of surprises.

"Hmph, We are Sasuke-sama's loyal servants, and you are?" Kalawarner asked, really setting the mood.

"S-Sama?" Rias and Akeno said together.

"...Onee-chan..."

"~Nyah, hello Shirone." the two Neko's spoke quietly, so no one really heard them, but Sasuke knew there relationship, Sasuke immediately found out there connection once he saw Kuroka in her true form, her eyes matched perfectly with Koneko's.

"You're mine, Raynare!" Issei said as he clenched his dragon fist and jumped into the air, everyone watched as he suddenly froze there, directly in front of Sasuke.

"Hyoudou Issei, I will tell you this once, I understand you have something against her, but let me tell you, you will not touch her...unless of course, you think you can go through me." Finally Sasuke spoke, but it was probably the worst words he could of possibly said.

Issei was then dropped onto the ground, completely unaware that he was under Sasuke's Deva path. The rest of the peerage couldn't even speak, except for Kiba, he didn't care about the Fallen. The four smirked in victory as they won this battle for Sasuke, but war is long.

The three devils clenched there fists, deathly aura began glowing out of there body's as they couldn't believe what they were hearing.

**"Sasuke-kun..."**

**"Fufufu, always playing with my heart, Sasuke."**

**"...Unforgivable."**

Sasuke sighs, but a sudden break from the earth gained everyone's attention, Sasuke's eyes widen at Vali, he didn't expect him to even be breathing after the last lightning attack.

"What...you thought I was dead? I'm just getting started..." Vali says in between heavy breathes, his body was torn up with cuts and burns marks, clearly caused by fire and lighting.

_'Vali?_' Kuroka says surprised to see her old friend, but another thing was that she couldn't believe he would ever be in this state, Sasuke was surely something else.

**I, who is about to awaken,**

**Am the Heavenly Dragon who has taken the principles of supremacy from God**

**I envy the "infinite", and I pursue the "Dream"**

**I shall become the White Dragon of Domination**

**And I shall take you to the limits of-**

"GAAAAAH!" Vali feels a hand smash through his back, interrupting the chant for Juggernaut Drive.

"Gomen, Gomen, he broke of his leash." Azazel says embarrassed, Sasuke narrows his eyes at the man, Sasuke knew from his crows that Azazel was far away watching from a distance, and only waited to come when Vali was preparing some sort of chant.

"Vali, you come for me again, you're dead. I don't care how long I have known you, you mean nothing to me. So you better make sure you're actually strong next time, otherwise you will die." he said insulting him even more. The Silver haired boy cursed Sasuke, a few were surprised by his words, seeing Sasuke so dark was...amazing. To Koneko, it was not a good thing to see.

To make things less awkward Azazel quickly grabbed Vali by the shirt and flew up, "See you all later, oh and Sasuke, you must be enjoy being there master!" he said laughing. Before Sasuke could even begin to explain, he used his jutsu to speak with the team telepathically, he can do this due to the rings, and he told them to get out before things got bad.

"Now Sasuke, tell me, who were those **girls**?" Akeno says in a venomous tone, she grabs his collar and brings him close, Sasuke didn't bother to respond, nothing would get him out of this situation, except...

_'Kamui,_'

**School**

School was never an enjoyment Sasuke had, in fact he despised it. It was sorta of an insult when the teacher would call somebody out, Sasuke has killed people for god's sake. But once he has enough bickering for one day, Sasuke sneaks up to the roof in hopes of peace and quiet.

The roof was an escape zone, the only sound he could hear is the casual wind blowing trees, which was nice. However, being who he is, it isn't a surprise that a red haired beauty has come to disturb his peace. "This is where you hide Sasuke-kun?" she asks surprised, she knew Sasuke was a genius, so why does he skip class. "You know Sasuke, it isn't good to skip on your studies." she says feeling worried for his well-being.

"Rias," Sasuke says in a deep tone, she flinched at his voice.

"Y-yes?"

"Let's go out." he said feeling bored of school and her lecture.

"L-like on a date?" she asks with hope in her eyes, Sasuke looks lazily at her and nods. A date wasn't something special to Sasuke, he had been on many with Akeno in the past, but lately she doesn't see him that often as much as she used to. Only to have Sasuke to feel a little saddened by that.

Rias quickly yanked his arm and walksout of the school.

**City**

The city was a wonderful place for Rias, she always loved coming here to either buy things or just for a walk. But now, she was even more excited, another factor of being so close to someone is having the option to show them off.

The two looked like young lovers as they would travel from store to store, mostly Rias became glued to certain things which she felt interested in.

Sasuke looks at the sky and notices it's already noon, out of nowhere a monstrous grumble happens right where Rias is standing. Her face becomes red with embarrassment, at the worst time her stomach has to start making noises. Sasuke didn't say anything about it, it was only natural, plus he was starting to feel hungry as well.

"G-gomen..." she says avoiding his eyes. Sasuke told her it was fine and he was also hungry, but she still felt nervous.

The two approach a fancy looking food shop nameed Ichiraku Ramen, Rias had never been here before, so Sasuke thought with all the memories he has here, to make more.

"Sasuke-kun, I'm going to use the girl's room." she says smiling, she has had that same smile ever since they began there 'date'.

Sasuke never understood what was so unique or special about going out into the city. All they did was travel through shops together, occasionally getting many lustful stares from older woman, as well as narrowed eyes from older men. But Rias quickly made sure that the older woman quickly went away from her deathly aura.

_*GULP*_

A ferocious gulp was her from one of the seats at the bars. Sasuke curiously looks over and see yet again, the same girl he saw in the past. She had the same long black hair, the same Gothic Lolita attire, and the same grey eyes. She also had countless number of bowls next to her, she really was a monster in eating. She looks over to Sasuke, a small smirk forms on her face.

"You've finally grown." she says in a very toneless voice, Sasuke's eyes slowly open at her voice. It was filled with nothing, no emotions, no filling.

"Who are you?"

Before she wanted to answer, Sasuke was suddenly enclosed when black rope swirled around his body, as he looks closer he notices it isn't rope, but black snakes. Now restrained, Sasuke was at complete mercy at Ophis's feet.

"Ophis, and you will finally help me." she says holding out her arm, a snake slithered through her attire and came out of her hand. Now feeling in a dangerous position, Sasuke tried to break free using his own strength but made no do, he activates his Rinnegan and instantly was able to rip through the snakes using just his arms.

The Infinite Dragon's eyes shot open, but then narrowed. She grabs Sasuke by the neck and pins him down, she doesn't like it when someone kills her snakes. She manages to force Sasuke to open his widely, the next thing Sasuke felt, or tasted, was a long black snake run being forced down his throat.

A part of his mind wondered what the hell the people in the shop are doing, but his Rinnegan didn't detect any life, other than Rias, who was still in the bathroom. "You are now mine." she says in her cold tone, she quickly disappears now succeeding in planting a snake into Sasuke. With this she will be able to track him 24/7, as well as supply power.

_'What was that?_' he thought breathing heavily on the ground, she was immensely powerful, more powerful than Sirzech, Serafall, and Azazel combined.

But Sasuke felt he could take her on...

Despite just getting his ass handed to him...by a little girl.

"Sasuke-kun?" Rias asks as she sees him on the ground. He awkwardly stands up and grabs her arm to sit down.

"It's nothing,"

"Bu-"

"It's nothing." he said in a final tone.

The two sat down, all though Sasuke was shocked to see that the people are suddenly back in the Ramen shop, when they were just gone to witness him being violated by a dragon god.

"Mou! This place is so nice Sasuke-kun...also expensive..." she says noticing the prices of simple ramen.

"I used to take Akeno here when we were kids, and it's fine, I have money." Rias noticed he said the first part in an almost depressed tone, but she was happy to know Sasuke would treat her.

**Evening**

The two approached the school with confusion, the day had suddenly gone by faster than they had expected, or for Rias, anticipated. The sun was now setting and it is time for there date to come to an end.

"Thank you Sasuke-kun, for everything." she says giving him one last hug. Sasuke decided a while back to just let her enjoy herself, seeing her so happy was a bit odd to him. He never did anything special to her, so it was confusing.

"Uh, yea, sure...it was...nice."

"Sasuke-kun, can I ask you a question?" she says still connected to him.

"Hm?"

"Are you...happy that you met me?" she breaks the hug and looks into his eyes. While Sasuke is thinking of a proper response, she stares very intensely into his eyes, she can almost make out the image of another person in his eyes, the man had a more magnificent look to him than Sasuke did. It was hard to focus, but she could tell that the appearance was someone else besides Sasuke. He is technically another Indra, so it shouldn't be a surprise to see him through Sasuke.

"Yes, I am very happy to have met you, Rias. Without you, Akeno would be dead, and I would've been consumed with so much guilt, I would've snapped. _I would also would've been in the dark again._" he said the last part to himself, the reason why he didn't fully snap when she died in his arms, was simply because his mind refused to believe she died. He was lucky Rias was nearby, otherwise, the world would've had a serious problem._  
_

"I see..."

"Rias, may I ask you a question?"

"Hm?" she was a a tad surprised, Sasuke never really asked anyone questions, unless really curious about themselves.

"Why are you so attached to me?"

That broke the ice

Rias looked down, avoiding his gaze, "I have been watching you for a while Sasuke...ever since I first met you, you were very interesting." she moved back into hug position, "I saw almost everyday you and Akeno, I seen the care you gave her as a child, even when she didn't notice it you were always watching over her, making sure she was going to be alright."

Sasuke couldn't believe Rias was watching without him being able to sense him.

"You probably didn't sense me because of happy you were, but then one day Akeno didn't look happy, but you where there, and over time you comforted her back to happiness."

"..."

"I always wanted to experience that Sasuke-kun, the care you gave for Akeno, the amount of love you have for her, I always wished for something like that. You're a really good person Sasuke, strong, very protective, and loving. So thank you for giving me a chance..."

Wow

He really didn't know what to do after that, he just sorta stood there and looked at Rias, he begins to look back on the memories with Akeno, it was true, he was never more happier then being a child without despair and hate.

_*MWA* _

Sasuke feels a light sensation on his cheek, he looks over to a red Rias who is avoiding eye contact, "I don't deserve your first, but at least I can give you that. See you later, Sasuke-kun!" she says running back to the club room.

Sasuke presses his hand on his cheek,

_'She kissed me...?'_

It wasn't on the lips, so it wasn't his first.

**Night time with Kiba.**

Kiba trudged through the rain, taking the long way back to his apartment to clear his head.

His purpose in life was finally here, his goals ever since leaving the cursed Holy Sword Project. The Excalibur's, two of them are right in his grasp but someone had to stop him from doing something stupid. Sasuke's words of not going through with his revenge were useless, and Sasuke knew that. So instead of blindly trying to help him through it, Sasuke promised that if he's smart, patient, and lets his hate go for a few damn minutes, then his grudge against the sword will be completed.

Sasuke also thought it was utterly idiotic to want to take revenge on swords, so he showed Kiba the true reason for his hate, but that only created even more issues for the blonde haired prince. Valper Galilei, was the man Kiba wanted, and Sasuke even gave Kiba the name. Sasuke does his own personal snooping around Azazel's mansion, which oddly has a lot of information on past events.

_*SPLASH*_

Kiba was brought out of his thoughts when he heard someone collapsing into the puddle created by the rain. He looks over and sees a man struggling to get up, he has many gashes around his body and was obviously recently impaled by a sword.

He was a middle-aged man wearing priest robes, he was choking on his own blood as he laid on the ground, the blood mixed with the water, along with the life of his body. The priest slowly closed his eyes and waited for the next stage in life.

Kiba unsheathed a demonic sword and began scouting the area, it wasn't everyday do you see a priest choking on his own blood till the point of death. His eyes widen as he hears a familiar evil laugh, a chill ran up on his spine as he remembers the last encounter he had with this man.

"Yaaaaaah! Take that you stupid priest! I love my job!" Freed Zelzan yelled out in the sky, he takes a look over to a narrow eyed Kiba, "Oh Oh! If isn't the shitty prince devil! I'm just getting luckier!" he said laughing manically.

"Freed Zelza..." Kiba says in a dark tone.

Wasting no time Kiba charged at Freed using his superb Knight class speed, he made have a weaker sword, but his speed will make up for it. But as they clash blades, Kiba's eyes shoot open as he realizes the blade Freed has used in the past is now a much stronger one.

"Excalibur!" he said angrily, the prince narrowed his eyes at the Ex-Church member, who doesn't seem to care what sword he is wielding.

"Hyaya! Yup! Can't beat me when I have Rapidly!" he said causing Kiba to panic, Excalibur Rapidly granted the wielder enhanced sword speed.

The two clashed with every moment Kiba feeling a crack in his demonic sword, soon after his sword shattered, now defenseless Kiba falls down and is now at the mercy of Freed.

"Die! Shitty Dev-"

Freed feels an immense pressure on his back, he turns around and sees a angry Koneko slamming her fist into his back. "KUUHH!" he utters in agony, Freed is sent flying down the street repeatedly slamming into things and taking further damage.

"Koneko-chan!" Kiba says relieved that his friend had come to save him.

Not only her, Kiba feels the presences of multiple people, even Sasuke.

**Flashback**

"So why did you call us out here, Uchiha-san?" Irina asks why they were suddenly disturbed during there deep slumber.

"Yea and where is Kiba-kun?" Xenovia asks lazily, rubbing her eyes.

"It is time," he said causing a few confused expressions, "Kokabiel is here, along with the Excalibur's, you can either choose to go with me, or stay her and sleep." he said not giving them a choice in the matter.

"Uchiha-san, where's Kiba?" Issei asks noticing that they are missing a member.

"He is fighting one of Kokabiel's henchmen," Sasuke looks over to Koneko, who is probably the fastest other than himself. "I need you to go to him, he will loose. Kiba may have the outside of a happy joyful person, but he has a lot of darkness within him, so he will need your help." he said ruffling her hair, for some reasons she didn't take Sasuke talking about darkness to lightly.

"...Just like you..." she said very quietly, Sasuke didn't hear, nor did the church trio, but the devils did. But they could only wonder what she meant by that.

**End Flashback**

_'Shit! I gotta head back to the boss!_' Freed says aloud in his mind panicking. But this is what Sasuke wants, he wants to follow Freed in hopes of discovering Kokabiel faster, so Sasuke didn't bother hunting him down right now.

As Freed is running he feels the presence of all the devils as well as holy humans. He is suddenly trapped when he is at the school yard of Kuoh Academy. All of a sudden he begins to laugh like a maniac.

"Did I do good boss!?" he asks aloud.

"You did good, Freed, Kukuku." Kokabiel says appearing from behind the school, Sasuke narrows his eyes as he was unable to sense him. He sees Kokabiel quickly a cloak which must of been hiding his chakra from detection. There was also another man among the three, this man was a human that was a elderly man wearing priest clothes, he had a sickening smile on his face as he is holding some sort of device.

"Valper Glilei..." Kiba says darkly summoning a demonic sword.

"The Genocide Archbishop!?" Xenovia says enraged by the banished ex-priest.

"You were the one who stole the Excalibur's!" Irina said unsheathing her sword alongside Xenovia.

Valper ignored the obvious outburst but proceeded with his plans, "Kokabiel-sama, Free-kun, if you would please." he asked politely, the two nodded, they were going to need all swords for there plans.

Freed quickly charged at Irina and began battling her out one on one, Rias panicked and knew that this was going to be a devastating battle. "Rias, go set up a barrier with Akeno." Sasuke instructed, he had already told Sona Stiri to be here during this time, which she followed accordingly. Rias nodded and went off with her peerage to guard her.

Kokabiel dove at Xenovia, he summoned his light spears and clashed against her Excalibur. Sasuke walked over and offered support, but all he got was a cursing Xenovia. Sasuke watched from the sidelines as Irina had her Excalibur forced from her hands, Xenovia eventually fell too as well.

"Kukuku, do it, Valper." Kokabiel ordered.

Valper grinned and took the swords from Freed, he held out some mysterious device which began glowing yellow aura, the aura covered the swords and began extracting them towards the device.

When the Devils came, it was already to late.

"Here it is! It's finally here! The ultimate sword! The Ultimate slaying blade!" Valper started laughing on his 'creation'. He had managed to infuse all swords together to form one complete Holy Sword, one complete, Excalibur. He didn't have ALL the swords, but he had enough to make people fear him.

"Good work Valper, Now..."

*_STAB*_

Valper looks down and sees a yellow spear sticking out of his left chest area, before he could even think of what just happened, life suddenly escaped him.

"I originally intended to form these swords in order to kill God, but since he's already dead, I will slaughter everyone else." Kokabiel said grinning, "Freed, take the sword, and kill all of them!" Freed din't hesitate to grab the Holy Blade, he faced everyone with a maddening grin.

"Kisama! What do you mean God is dead!" Xenovia shouts in rage.

"God of the Bible died in the last great war." Kokabiel said almost saddened, he wanted to be the one to kill that man.

_'Damn.'_ Sasuke thought, he too, wanted to be the man to kill God.

The Devils didn't seem to care for God's death, while Xenovia, Irina, and Asia are all on the ground in shock. For whatever reason, they believe Kokabiel, just by his tone you can tell he isn't lying.

"But because of that, I have decided to get rid of every last living Devil and Angel. I will show the world that the Fallen are the true supreme beings!" he said before laughing.

Sasuke stared with disinterest, his plan was obvious, the combined Holy Swords was Kokabiel's means in order to kill Sasuke. Even if he isn't a devil, the effects of all of them will work. _'Someone is watching this...'_ he thought feeling two presences, although they were both powerful, he couldn't tell where they wear, but he knows there in viewing distance.

_'That crimson hair...'_ Kokabiel thinks noticing Rias's familiar appearance, "So you're the sister of Lucifer, Kukuku, does he really think you can stop me? All you are nothing to me, including you Baraqiel's daughter!". he knew none of these people could stop him, but he redirects his attention to Sasuke. Sasuke looks over to Akeno and notices her aura becoming deathly all of a sudden, he assumed it was because Kokabiel spoke ill of the dead, but it was obvious it was a complete different reason.

"What?" he asks annoyed by his stare. Kokabiel's eyes were not a pretty sight, anyone would be freaked out if they caught Kokabiel look at them.

"I guess I shouldn't say all, I don't know how you survived that lance Uchiha, but you will die here. This is our second time fighting, and I don't expect you to catch me off guard again." Kokabiel said narrowing his eyes.

"Oh, you mean this lance?" he said revealing his Mangekyo, _'Kamui!'_ a black swirl came in front of Sasuke, but what came out shocked everyone. A massive green spear filled with Holy Lighting was sent flying out of the swirl headed directly at Kokabiel. He yelled in outrage but none of his screams were heard when a massive explosion erupted directly where he was flying.

A bright green light emitted around the entire barrier, even visible to those far outside the city. Everyone including the angels closed there eyes from the destructive power, it was causing so much distress that no one even thought about Sasuke, the most human and most vulnerable one.

Xenovia barely managed to open one eye, but what she saw was unheard of. Sasuke was standing in front of them with his eyes open, one hand was open facing the green energy. For some odd reason, the energy seems to be focused on his palm, as if its being attracted to it, he is somehow, absorbing it.

Xenovia watches closely now, as he absorbs the energy his body is getting more muscular, his hair is getting longer, and his power is getting higher.

The light eventually dimmed down, and the results were actually not that high. Everyone looks at a bloody Kokabiel, he may have lost his right arm, but he is still standing.

_'So he used another lance to reduce the damage.'_ Sasuke utters in his mind, it was probably the best tactic to do in that situation, he was completely token off guard when that lance seemingly came out of nowhere, Kokabiel's reaction timing was shockingly great.

Freed, who had just been standing idly, was through waiting for Kokabiel's order to go in, he went in charging at the devils.

"Hyayahaha! Die you shitty devils!"

Freed clashed blade against Kiba, only to be blown away from the power Durandal, he appeared before him again, smashing his leg into Kiba causing him to fly back and crash into the ground. Feeling unsatisfied, Freed redirected his attention to the remaining devils, he skillfully dodged lightning bolts from Akeno, but only because of Excalibur Transparency.

Now invisible, he made his way through Xenovia and Irina, slashing them, but making sure there alive so he can 'play' with them when he's done with everyone else. Sasuke watched Freed with his Sharigan, sure he was invisible, but the Sharigan does not see things the normal eyes do. They see the chakra, the energy, the power, of an individual, not the appearance.

He noticed something odd about Freed, he didn't care to much for the three Holy Warriors, he wanted to kill devils, specifically Akeno, because she is the strongest one. "Hyoudou, do you think you can go against Kokabiel?" Sasuke asked to his 'comrade', Issei was freaking out, there was a wild man with a sword running around who is also invisible, so he didn't have much time to calm down.

Issei didn't say anything, he gave Sasuke a simple nod, with Kokabiel now at one arm his strength should be cut drastically.

"DIE!" Sasuke heard a familiar yell, Freed jumped into the air ready to cut down Akeno, only to be sent back down by an annoyed Sasuke. If Freed wanted to live just a little bit longer, then he would do the simple thing and not attack Akeno again. "You! Shitty human! How did you see me?" The Ex-Church member asked.

Sasuke jumped in front of him, he didn't hesitate to stab a long black metal rod into his shoulder, Freed yelled in pain but shot his eyes in joy once he knew he had Sasuke. "Nightmare!" he yelled off the top of his lungs. Sasuke watched as the scenery began to become more and more familiar.

Sasuke looks around and notices this is the Uchiha Complex, he also notices the number of bodies and blood scattered around him. _'Hm, this is nothing compared to Tsukuyomi.' _Sasuke couldn't believe this best that Excalibur can do, he sees himself, his child self. He watches him cry as his parents are both lying dead in front of him. Itachi is watching from afar. but Sasuke has relived this many times, and this will be last time.

"Release," He said aloud, the so called genjutsu, or 'Nightmare' vanished, that wasn't even a nightmare anymore, more like a traumatic event that he has already gotten over.

He feels his stomach and notices he is bleeding, badly. Freed must have gotten a lucky shot on Sasuke when he was in the Nightmare. Taking a look down he sees Xenovia along side Irina, battling freed. Xenovia also had the never to take Sasuke's sword, which he didn't mind. He also sees Issei, Rias, and Akeno battling Kokabiel, he was putting on a great fight with one hand, although he was seemingly tiring out the young devils. Kiba for whatever reason, was crying. He was in his own separate area, Sasuke didn't know what to think, but he must be going through something.

"Ano, Uchiha-san...please hold still, I'm trying to heal you." Asia said, Sasuke looks over and sees the young girl placing her hands on his wound, he nods and let's her do as she wishes. Watching the fight Sasuke is nothing but impressed, Issei was a lot tougher than Sasuke thought. He was not a coward who would abandoned his comrades, even in the face of death. There teamwork was...not the best, but Sasuke has seen worse. Issei boosts Akeno and Rias's power, only to his and Kokabiel's dismay.

If they all had enough energy reserves, then they could of easily won this battle, but since they lack experience, it was obvious from the start.

"Thank you," he says to Asia. she smiled and nodded, this one isn't like Irina and Xenovia, she seems to be willing to help anyone. The raven haired Uchiha gets open and runs toward Freed, he would need actually need him alive, a certain jutsu that requires a living sacrifice.

"Take this! And that!" Freed says as he dodged the sword strikes from Xenovia. In the corner of his eye, Freed sees multiple Shurikens being throwing at him from a distance, "Nice try!" he says as he smashes the ground with Durandal, the shock caused a rupture in the air, knocking the Shurikens down.

"Chidori Senbon," Sasuke uttered from above, surprising Freed. Small, but many, senbons begin launching out of Sasukes hand, they were coated with lightning so he he didn't have such a good time.

Freed was impaled by the numerous senbons before falling to the ground. He was alive, but didn't look like it judging by how many senbons are lodged into his neck.

Xenovia grabs Freed's sword, but as she puts her onto it she begins to feel a bit dizzy all of a sudden, Sasuke watches as her chakra levels drop to almost zero, he quickly kicked the sword out of her hand. It was consuming to much energy and chakra, Freed had more experience with things like those swords, while Xenovia is fairly new to them. The combined holy sword began acting out, it was no longer a combination of swords, it was a unstable mass of energy.

The sword could no longer contain it's immense energy and began to explode, but instead of an actual explosion, the pieces of all five sword scattered around the originals. Now with these pieces destroyed, the Excalibur's are done for.

**Issei**

[BOOST][BOOST][BOOST][BOOST][BOOST][BOOST][BOOST][BOOST][BOOST][BOOST]

[TRANSFER!]

"Go Akeno-senpai, Buchou!" Issei yells as he collapses to the ground, Akeno and Rias realize that there body's are now glowing from the abundant amount of transfer powered. They both see that they can now finish Kokabiel off together, they look over and nod. Rias begins circulating with power of destruction, while Akeno beings making quick hand seals.

"Raiton: Raigen Raikōchū (Lightning Release: Illusion Flash Pillar)!" Akeno yelled, in Kokabiel's eyes he saw a bright light behind Akeno, the light was so powerful it caused him to shield his eyes, but soon re opened as he now Sasuke slashing his sword against him.

Natrually, he formed his light spears and blocked, but as he hit the sword, the image of Sasuke suddenly vanished. Now back in reality, Kokabiel felt a large amount of demonic energy being thrown at him.

"Extinguished Star!" Rias yells as the power of destruction engulfs the man, his screams were heard loudly and painfully. But everyone smiled at the defeat of Kokabiel, his plans to conquer the world failed simply because he did not have enough man power, but Sasuke was wondering what his true motives were.

But he has no time for that right now, he forms a loving smile as he look at Akeno, _'Her first genjutsu...'_ he utters in his mind. The most magnificent thing about that is, he never taught her that, she learned it on her own.

Everyone started cheering, Sona's peerage came in alongside Sirzech, he saw it all from the outside. Sasuke sighed and began to walk home, but he was halted when arms came around his neck.

Sasuke looked deep into Akeno's eyes, he still hadn't lost his smile, but now he felt something else. He feels his heart beat increase, he didn't know why, but it wasn't a bad feeling. Being this close to Akeno was always a nice feeling, but now he is beginning to notice the other side of Akeno...

Her long black hair, her magnificent eyes, her beautiful curves, and her charming lips. In Sasuke's mind, he has never seen something so close to perfect as her, she was more alluring then anyone else he had come to meet.

The two are only a few inches away, they come closer...and closer...

_*COUGH*_

Loud, sarcastic, and annoying fake coughing was heard next to him. But Sasuke was relieved, he didn't know what he was about to do, and if he was going to regret doing it.

"I believe I owe you an apology, Sasuke-sun." Xenovia says handing his sword over. Sasuke released Akeno and took it without waiting, although he failed to notice Akeno's glowing aura, he just let go of her to speak to ANOTHER **girl**. Something forbidden, and he knows that.

"It is fine, I will speak to you later, but for now I must try and calm her down..." he said formulating a plan. Before Akeno could utter any dark toned words, Sasuke grabbed her hand and teleported away.

**Shrine**

The two lie together once again except they are not inside. Akeno is clingy tightly onto Sasuke, her eyes close and finally she comes to a slumber. It took Sasuke a while to convince Akeno he didn't mean to talk to Xenovia. She pretended to be angry, which Sasuke didn't take lightly.

But she soon came to her normal self, Sasuke held her like he did when they where kids. Sasuke also felt Shuri watching from afar, but she didn't have a lust filled gaze, she had a happy and joyful one. Seeing them all grown up now is just a reminder on how long they have been together, she still remembers the times where Sasuke would take her on dates.

Oh how she misses those times...

One day she will truly reconcile with Sasuke.

**Inner World**

Sasuke now finds himself in his inner world, although he doesn't remember willingly come here.

"What!?" he asks very disturbed, he was looking forward to another night with Akeno, but of course something had to annoy him.

"We have a problem." Indra said seriously, surprising Sasuke, he had never heard him talk in this kind of voice before.

Sasuke followed Indra outside the complex, he didn't see what was so special, the area was normal. He must have a few lecturing words of his.

But Sasuke's jaw drops at what he sees. He remembers the time when that girl called Ophis, shoved a snake down his throat, he didn't know what it was but was surely shocked out what he saw.

Many people received Ophis's snakes, it was a source of power.

But this was different...

It was far more powerful than any other snakes...

She must have experimented with Sasuke...

A gigantic, no, a colossal black snake slithered it's tongue as it looked down at the two Uchiha. It's power was great, it was far more powerful than any Bijuu, but it was less powerful than the Juubi.

Despite that, Sasuke's Rinnegan was flickering, his hands where shaking. This was the most powerful thing he had encountered in years.

"Do not fret, you do not need this 'thing', we will kill it, together." he said calmly, his words seemingly calmed Sasuke down, his hands stopped shaking but he did not unsheathe his sword, a sword would nothing against this creature.

They formed there respective Mangekyo's, but they both knew what to do.

"Susanoo!" they bother uttered, Sasuke's dark blue Susanoo emerged out from him. Indra's black Susanoo formed as well, while Sasuke had his bow out, Indra's Susanoo had a black and gray scythe.

They both jumped into the air, ready to take on Ophis's greatest snake.

(**A.N So that's that)**

**Sorry this took sooooooooooo long, but at least its 10k.**

**So next chapter will be mainly a filler, then peace treaty, then young devil tournament. But for next chapter will simply be relationship building, Indra's story will be next chapter also, and more SasukexAkeno, Raynare, Kuroka, Xenovia, and probably more.**

**So yea, this was beta'd by KillerKlown12, and hopefully next chapter will not be so late. **

**Oh yea just a heads up for future references, The fight between Sasuke and Baraqiel will NOT be as one sided as many you probably believe. I plan to make him very strong, stronger than anyone else Sasuke has fought-en up to now. **

**Well, later. **


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own Highschool DxD or Naruto**

"Do not fret, you do not need this 'thing', we will kill it together." he said calmly. His words seemingly calmed Sasuke down, his hands stopped shaking, but he did not unsheathe his sword, a sword would nothing against this creature.

They formed their respective Mangekyo's, both knowing what to do.

"Susanoo!" they bother uttered, Sasuke's dark blue Susanoo emerged out from him. Indra's black Susanoo formed as well, while Sasuke had his bow out, Indra's Susanoo had a black and gray scythe.

They both jumped into the air ready to take on Ophis's greatest snake.

It didn't work out too well.

_*KSHH*_

That wasn't the sound of glass breaking, that was the sound of Sasuke's Susanoo being crushed by a massive snake. While Indra simply enhanced his defense, Sasuke seemingly believed it did that natural.

With Sasuke down, Indra was sent flying down when the giant snake sent much smaller snakes to shred through his own Susanoo. The two stood on the ground once again.

"It's very powerful, we need to go all out." He said once again reforming his Susanoo. Sasuke nodded, although he doesn't feel his body is strong enough to handle his larger form Susanoo. He hasn't trained with it in a while, he simply believes he won't need to use the full form. His original thought was that the Rinnegan will always keep him at bay, but it seemed to not be useful in this situation.

Sasuke coated his arrows in black flames, he looked at the head of the snakes and shot a flaming arrow directly at it. He watched in shock as the arrow was basically slapped out of the air, the gigantic wings also seem to be very durable. The fire latched onto them, but was crushed when the tale slapped the fire with enough pressure to disperse the black death.

"What are you doing? Use your perfect form." he yelled, for whatever reason Sasuke seems to be ignoring his advice.

Sasuke nodded and raised his chakra, the skeleton formed once again, now growing its layers of skin. Indra waited until Sasuke had his completed his first, to Indra forming Susanoo is something he can do instantly, he does not need to wait and gather chakra, it comes naturally.

It was confusing to them, the snake was not attacking them despite them attacking it first. It was a neutral power, Indra knew what it was, with that much energy built in it was obvious it was a power source. A supply for Sasuke, but Indra did not want this.

Sasuke's Susanoo slowly rose up, now at a very high length. His Susanoo stood perfectly, it was a magnificent sight. It had holes in the cheeks, no longer keeping its famous grin. Sasuke even manipulated Amaterasu to form black flames on his sword.

Indra smiled, seeing another perfect Susanoo was a proud feeling, although Indra's Susanoo was far greater than Sasuke's. It dwarfed the mountains, it was colossal, as well as powerful. "For your safety, I am toning down my power." He said like an insult. Sasuke stared blankly; he didn't like being insulted, especially by someone who is stronger than him. But right now they didn't have for that right now, a loud roar was heard by the snake and the two immediately let go of their bickering.

Sasuke unleashed his katana, the sheer power from simply unleashing the sword was enough for the snake to back away. Although in no way was it terrified. Sasuke slashes at the snake, an enormous amount of pressure was felt throughout his inner world, but instead of cutting through the snake like he planned, it stopped his blade.

Sasuke narrows his eyes and looks closely, apart from the wings, the snake was able to manifest some sort of limbs, the limbs themselves were snakes, thousands of snakes combined together to form an odd looking arm. Obviously, the 'arm' was able grab his katana, although taking damage its self.

This was just like with Orochimaru's snake jutsu, he had hundreds of snake that he used for a defense and an offense.

Since Sasuke's sword was ignited with amaterasu, it was shredding through the arm, but at the same time the giant snake was creating more and more limbs. The limbs wrapped around Sasuke's Susanoo, it performed a way of binding its prey, as a snake in the wild would do.

But he was not alone, a loud slash was heard through Sasuke's ears, he opens his and sees a giant grey scythe and sword, Indra had the ability to create his own weapons, and this situation they would be best. The scythe was an odd looking weapon, it reminded Sasuke of Madara's Kris blades, which were coated by the wavy blue chakra form.

The snake yelled out in pain, but instead of falling back it opened its mouth and began charging energy, lots of energy. A powerful ray of dark blue energy was shout of its mouth hitting Indra's Susanoo. At this close range he didn't have much defense, and Sasuke was too far away to be able to absorb or repel the powerful attack. The Susanoo began to slowly eradicate as the beam was slowly breaking through the armor, making its way towards its host.

Indra managed to repel the beam using his dojutsu, but now faced something he could not be able to go against. While Sasuke kept trying to cut through the snake, he failed to nice it creating a sphere-like bomb created from dark energy. Ophis's snake was filled with many powers, and this one just so happened to be good at close range. The snake extended its neck and touched the head of Indra's Susanoo, but instead of exploding, it created a huge wave of pressure that threw Indra far back.

Sasuke released his wings and flew back, his sword was actually engulfed by the snake, and it managed to eat all the flame despite being severely burned. Although, he couldn't tell do to the snake having a complete black like appearance.

He cannot afford to look back and see the fate of Indra, although he knows he is alive. He kept his gaze on the snake, despite the massive explosion that was heard from behind, this snake could be considered a smaller version of Ophis herself, but nothing compared to Lilith, or the original.

Sasuke knew this was dark magic, he had never seen it before, but he has heard about it from Baraqiel as a child, there were so many types of magic it was ridiculous. The snake once again forms another sphere-like ball of dark energy, except this time it is changing the form, it is changing to a cube like structure.

Sasuke knew it wasn't a good sign, the last cube he saw was the Tsuchikage's dust release, and that end too well. But just as he remembered that fateful incident, the dark cube grew in size completed capturing Sasuke's Susanoo. But he didn't fret, Sasuke unleashed all of the arms along with katana's, he repeatedly slashed against the cage only to be squashed as it came down on him.

As the cages came in contact with Susanoo, the armor began to evaporate as if it was nothing, Sasuke tried performing any nature based jutsu on the cage but made no difference. Even using Shinra Tensei wouldn't do much it only kept the cage at bay. Sasuke began to panic as this could very be the end of his life, he knew he could die in this world but never imagined it would happened.

Sasuke keeps his Mangekyo, but instead of opening with his eyes, he releases the power of the other eyes he possesses. Itachi's eyes were by far more powerful than Sasuke's, so when he gained his eye's he didn't just simply gain new light.

He gained new power.

Sasuke discards the katanas but now focuses on his hidden abilities for his Susanoo.

"Totsuka no Tsurugi: Kai! (Totsuka Sword: Release)!" Sasuke yelled before his Susanoo suddenly gained a gourd. The blade is actually the liquid inside the gourd that is released and shaped into a conventional sword. The Totsuka sword emerges as an ethereal weapon with the same ability Itachi had, the ability to seal anything it pierces.

Sasuke was easily able to slash his way through the darkness cage, he reformed his Susanoo and prepared to launch an attack on the snake, now with his sword he will be able to cut down any defense it has. He stood ready, his wings out, the right hand now wielding the gourd and sword. But before he could go with a counter attack, the snake has another thing planned for Sasuke.

Sasuke's eyes widen, the snake begins to form multiple heads, multiple being thousands, they were all over the snakes body, and they all had their mouths open. Sasuke prepared himself for another attack, he watched as purple colored shaped spheres began forming on each individual snake. The darkness spread out like rain, it was going everywhere, there where so many of them that a few actually passed Susanoo, despite being very large.

One thing came to mind, he feels his natural defense would not be enough to hold against the darkness spread.

"Yata no Kagami: Kai (Yata Mirror: Release)!" Sasuke said forming the large ethereal shield. While his Susanoo had the Totsuka sword in his right, the shield formed into his left.

Sasuke slowly walked through the spread, sure his Susanoo was taking damage, but the shield was a complete reassure. This shield is said to be endowed with all nature affinities, meaning it has together the formation of Fire, Water, Wind, Lightning and Earth. It was the perfect counter to any attack, even dark magic.

Sasuke leaped into the air using his wings, he lifted his sword high and crashed down onto the snake, with the shield so close he was able to protect himself along with his upper chest area. The sword mercilessly shredded the snake to pieces, sealing away every last reptile. It was screaming in pain, but Sasuke couldn't help but smile, even in this world Itachi would be here to protect him. He felt Indra watching from a distance, but knew this was all his plan, if he wanted too he could of killed Ophis's snake himself.

But he wanted Sasuke to unlock this power, the power his brother left behind on his deathbed.

"Good work, when you come back I will show you another ability you possess, although it pales comparison to that sword and shield." Indra said smiling, Sasuke nodded and left. He watched from behind his descendant slowly becoming more like him, becoming more of a true Uchiha God.

**Outside**

Sasuke had a grin on his face, he feels now accomplished, having Itachi's legendary powers is now another reason for this world to fear him. He feels now even the all mighty dragon gods won't stand a chance against that sword and shield, although many will want to challenge him.

However, his grin falls when he sees a sad Akeno in front of him, she has been rather distant lately. Something Sasuke does not like.

"What's wrong?" he asks concerned. He looks down and sees that she's wearing her shrine attire. He made a sad smile, remembering her as child and now…all grown up.

"Always playing with my heart, Sasuke…" she said almost heartbroken, she felt the worst when Sasuke suddenly had four new supposed girlfriends.

He takes a heavy sigh, "What are you talking about? They're just friends…I have not done anything with them." Sasuke really doesn't want to tell her they are a part of his team, the whole purpose is mainly to keep the peerage safe, mainly Akeno and Koneko, although he is starting to feel accustomed to Rias.

"Is she…is she prettier than me?" she asks grabbing his shirt and moving closer.

_'You really haven't changed…' _he thought, this is exactly how she would act when they were kids. Always making sure he was as close to her as possible.

"Why does it matter? You shouldn't be so concerned over your appearance, you look fine. And who are you even referring to?" he asks trying to get her to calm down. Sasuke was never the best in complimenting people, so the words 'you look fine' are probably the best you're going to get out of him.

"The one who had her hands all over you!" she said very loudly. Sasuke flinched at her tone, she had never been one to yell, she may snapped a few times but that wasn't nearly as loud as it was right now. She calmed down and apologized, this was really upsetting for her, she had spent almost her entire life with Sasuke, so it isn't surprising for her to be upset when some random person comes in and takes him away.

"I promise you, I have no interest in them in that way, they are simply people who I met long ago."

"Long ago? When I had to leave you?" she felt her heart being slowly consumed by guilt. She let go of Sasuke and turned around, even she is surprised by her outburst and attitude, she has never done this before. She doesn't see why she is becoming so jealous, she was perfectly fine for seeing Rias go on a date with Sasuke.

"I suppose it is my fault for giving you such a possessive ideals, I'm sorry. It is my fault you are this way, not yours." He says closing his eyes, he really let her grow up the wrong way, and because of it she can't stand the thought of him being with another random woman.

"Sorry for yelling…" she says shamefully.

Sasuke gets up and walks towards her. "I am close with them, very close." He turned her around and looked her in the eyes, "But I cannot do this with them…" he grabs her hand and interlocks his fingers. He smiles at her, the nostalgia was almost killing.

_'He will always like me.'_ She thought returning the smile, just like when she showed him her wings, he still thought she was always more.

**Azazel Mansion**

"Let go of me!" a frigid Vali says struggling to get the grasp out of one powerful man.

"Now Vali, I don't mind you fighting Sasuke, but you almost destroyed a peaceful Shrine, and for that, you will remain here until I need you during the meeting." Azazel says sighing at Vali's attitude.

"Idiot." Shemhazai says keeping Vali in place. The barriers around his sacred gear also don't help him.

"Let go of me Shemahazi, temee! I need to talk to you Azazel! He's not human, the way he fought me, there's no way!"

Azazel kept walking towards the door but he stops when he hears Vali's words, "I know Vali, I have been watching him for many years, I can't figure it out, and him being so secretive and antisocial is not helping either." He said grinning "But then again it's also part of the fun, once we find out what he is I'm sure he will pick a side. Unfortunately Baraqiel's daughter was forced into a devil, so he will most likely go with them. I'm sure I would've had him if 'that' incident never occurred." He says remembering the days of Akeno's temporary death.

"Azazel, what about those other Fallen that were with him, could we use them?" Shemahazi suggested, Raynare and her comrades were considered criminal for working with Kokabiel. It's just Azazel hasn't found time to deal with them.

"We could arrest them, but I don't think Sasuke-kun will be happy, so if we do decide to move in on that, I will need you and Baraqiel. He will definitely be a handful."

**School**

Sasuke was casually walking through school, hoping to avoid the massive crowds which were mysteriously forming. No one tried to stop him from leaving, in fact he just stood up and walked out the door without even saying a word. The noise in the school was annoying, for some reason there are many adults at the school, he doesn't pay attention to the news or events, so he doesn't know that's it's a special day.

As he walks down the hall ways he takes a glimpse of a certain class, his eyes widen as he sees a very embarrassed Rias hide her face. Unfortunately for her, Lord Gremory and Sirzech took it upon themselves to come to the family day. He sees Akeno also, but luckily for her, Shuri is being mistaken for a twin sister. He's lucky he isn't the one in that class.

Still passing through the buildings he is surprised to see how many people show up, none of his family members came to see him at the academy, although Itachi came to pick him up sometimes.

Sasuke now sees himself inside the gym, although he isn't quite sure on how he got here. He becomes curious once he sees a large crowd surrounding a non-visible sight. His mind told him to turn around, and walk the other way, as if something annoying will happen.

He listens, Sasuke turns around but is faced with a familiar sight.

"It's been awhile, Sona Stiri." Sasuke said to his old friend.

"Hello again, Uchiha-kun. Oh and please refer my last name to Shitori in the human world." She said in a command like tone. Sasuke nodded, his relationship with Sona wasn't too bad. She wasn't like Rias, but she always tries to order him around, but then again she is a noble. She's also one of the people Sasuke cannot gain migraines from, even Akeno would sometimes cause him to massage his temples.

"Sooo-tan! Duck-tan! My two favorite people!" Serafall yells surprising Sasuke. She jumps on his back and wraps her arms around his neck.

"Onee-sama…" Sona says looking down.

"Mou! Both of you are not fun, at least duck-tan lets me jump on him!" she says cheerfully. Sasuke doesn't care, in fact it's a good thing because then she stops bickering about it.

"Ah, Sasuke-kun, never would've taken you for someone who has a fetish for magical girls." A third voice called. Sirzech and Lord Gremory approach the group with a smirk, he had just gotten done videotaping his sister.

"I don't." he said sternly.

"He does." Serafall said giving a wink to her fellow Mauo friend.

"Onee-sama, would you please jump off him, it is extremely unprofessional." She said in her toneless voice.

"….No!"

"Ara, there he is." Shuri came in with Akeno surprising everyone. The two crimson haired men jaw's dropped, Shuri was also stunningly beautiful. Not only that, she is very young, but not too young. Then it would be really weird.

"You're!…"

"Fufufu, yes I am Akeno's mother." She said causing even Sona to stare in disbelief.

"So young…" Lord Gremory said, but he didn't care for that, he was more interested in her magnificent features.

"Hm, it's all thanks to Sasuke-kun." She says grabbing his arm, Akeno grabbed the other. Sasuke was completed sandwiched in between the two. To anyone, Sasuke is a very lucky man with two twins ready to give him there all, but Sasuke is no normal male, he right now has no particular interest in matters such as those. Either that, or he has a god like self-control possession.

"That's right, gomen Serafall-sama, but Sasuke owns us, and only us." She said holding tightly onto his arm. Before Sona could slap Sasuke for being so vulgar and having a relationship with someone and their mother, a loud voice got everyone's attention.

"WHAT!" Issei says as he falls to his knees. "You truly are the best Uchiha-san…" he says quietly.

"What are you talking about?" Sasuke asks annoyed by his frantic yelling.

"Akeno-senpai and her mother…YOU'RE A GOD UCHIHA-SAN!" he says with fake anime tears running down his cheek. "Teach me…onegai! Teach me your harem ways!" he begged.

Sasuke took a heavy sigh before escaping Akeno and Shuri's hold. They protested but knew teasing had a limit, and Sasuke was already broken for right now.

"I'll be right back." He said before quickly turning around, they tried to stop him but were to slow.

**Outside**

All Sasuke wanted to do was to walk around and enjoy the peace and quiet, but no, things just have to come his way and ruin his time.

As he lies down on the grass he feels yet again, someone next to him. Although this person isn't as annoying, or is she loud, which is why Sasuke likes her.

"At least you're not annoying, how are you Koneko?" he asks shielding his eyes from the sun.

_*PUNCH*_

"KUUH!" Sasuke sits up and begins shooting blood through his mouth. He feels his ribs begin to shake, as if there on the verge to being broken. He did not expect her to punch him, it was the last thing actually. He looks to her and notices she still has her first ready for another smash, he is already in immense pain which is causing him from retreating.

"W-why?" he asks holding himself together, she purposely didn't use her full strength to keep his bones intact, mainly because she wanted him to suffer.

"Onee-chan…why do you know her!?" she yelled shocking him, but he soon realizes what this is all about. He never did explain how he knew Kuroka, and Rias didn't notice she was a stray devil due to her having an ordinary appearance.

"Calm down…I'll tell you everything." He says slowly, she keeps her eyes narrowed but slowly puts down her death fist. He does want to be hit by that again.

"…."

"I met Kuroka a few months ago, I didn't know she was your sister until a few days after meeting her. We talked a lot, and she decided to stick around, but she is harmless. I also know of what happened between you to, and to be honest, she did nothing wrong." He said letting the words sink in, Koneko had a sheer disbelief expression on her face. "I'll let her go into details, but she did not do what you think, she did everything for you, because she loves you. Which is why I accepted her to stay here, I hope for you two to reconcile before it's too late. I won't say anymore but, I have my own experiences with siblings, do not be afraid to listen to new stories, I followed one story and ended up hating myself forever thinking that way. She cares for you, that is why I know her."

She was…stunned.

Was it true? Could everything that she has been told is all one big lie? Perhaps a misunderstanding, but for now Koneko calmed down, and would be ready to hear her sister out.

She also looked at Sasuke with guilt, he was trying to help her, and she smashed his ribs. She places her body ontop of his for healing, she doesn't look into his eyes in fear he will see the shame on her face.

"…Ok…" she says, Sasuke smiles and ruffles her hair, he is glad to know that she of all people isn't blinded with hate and rage.

"It's fine, I've done things similar in the past, but on way larger scales." Sasuke couldn't help it, whenever something of this world reminded him of his past life, he would go on and on, it was hard not to. But she paid very closed attention to that, from what she knows Sasuke doesn't have siblings, nor parents.

"Finished," she says before slowly getting off of him. Sasuke gets up and looks at her from behind, she is obviously still upset for hurting him, which he doesn't get.

He puts his hand on her shoulder and smiles. "Come, let's go get chocolate." He says remembering how much she loves sweets. Koneko smiles and nods, perhaps those two have the most connections than anyone else he knows.

**Inner world **

"What is it? I didn't call for you." The ancestor said as he notices Sasuke behind him.

"I came to hear your story, I think it's best if you we get to know each other, since you will be here for the rest of my own life. You already searched through my memories, I wanted to hear your life." Sasuke said taking a seat next to him.

"You were serious? Hmph. It isn't like me to look back at the past, but since this is a special occasion, I will you tell once. I will go in an order of events, all leading up to who I am now. This will take a while, it's a long story." He said getting more comfortable.

"There where three main events in my life which helped shape everything, I'll start from when I awoke my Sharigan, that's when my life began to turn."

**Flashback I: The Great Awakening.**

It was an average nice sunny day in the world, people were walking through streets with smiles on their faces, the world was finally truly at peace. The man they have to thank for this is none other than Hagoromo Otsutski, the God of Shinobi, and the Savior of the World.

It had been many years since he accomplished that alongside his brother, Hamura. But the world worshiped the two, they even formulated a clan known as the Otsutski clan. Many people come to show their gratitude, to pay their respects to the man who sealed away the terror of the world, the Shinju.

Eventually the man settled down and had a wife, alongside two children. The children came known to be as Asuras and Indra.

_*BASH*_

"Itteeeh!" a young Asuras utters while rubbing his head. The two were once again training in view of their father, it was an important aspect of Hagoromo's life to make sure he has descendants who will be strong enough to keep their world in peace. "You hit hard nii-san!" he says struggling to get back up.

A sigh was heard, Indra didn't like beating up his brother, but it was good training. He was gifted, being born with his father's powerful spiritual energy, it was no surprise that he was able to become a prodigy. However, Asuras was a different case. He was supposedly born with nothing, he couldn't do anything, no ninjutsu, no genjutsu, and his brother was superb in taijutsu. At this rate he would become nothing in his future, but he is more interested on living an enjoyable life with his family and friends, then becoming a strong warrior.

"You two seem to be out of chakra, you're both dismissed." The sage said before disappearing himself.

Indra hated running out of energy and chakra, he would spend every day training, nothing else, so he was really bored when he couldn't even do that. He turns around and leaves the room, although he fails to notice his young brother eagerly run towards him.

"Nii-san! Nii-san! Want to get some onigiri?" he asks annoying the elder.

"No." he refuses still walking, he notices he is getting a few stares from the people around. Seeing the two children of Rikudo Sennin was also a pleasant sight, since they are related to the savior of the world.

"Ok, want to go hand out with Gozu-san and Kigiri-san?"

"No."

"Why!?" he asks loudly.

"…"

"Nii-san! You need to be more active with your friends, all you do is train, train, train, it isn't healthy!" he exclaimed.

"Quiet down." Indra utters quietly, by now a crowd has already come to hear the yelling, and them being the sons of Hagoromo doesn't help either. The stares were starting to get to him, he didn't know why but it was bothering him, always being watched.

Asuras grabbed his brothers arm and begins walking in the other direction, "Come Nii-san! It will be fun-" he stops when suddenly his arm is yanked backwards, Indra then pushes Asuras to the ground and stares at them with angered eyes.

He couldn't handle it, he didn't know if it was embarrassment or just a waste of time, he knew he isn't like his brother. He finally snapped, he could not be friends with his brother, he knew in the end that they would compete in strength. And whoever was the strongest, became the successor.

"You always annoy me, can't you see that I'm not your friend? Otou-sama has us fight each other because that's how it's supposed to be, I'm not your friend, you and me are nothing alike, I can hardly call you my little brother!"

As Indra yells at his sibling, he begins to feel new chakra run through his body, all of a sudden his vision changes, instead of being able to see the appearance of the world, he is able to see chakra and figures. Unknowing to him, the appearance of his eye had changed from onyx black, to red, he also had three tomoes on it.

The Uchiha ancestor then feels a hand on his shoulder, he looks up and sees surprisingly his father, normally he would leave the two alone to live life the way they wish. But he had to come to this.

"Calm down, Indra." The Sennin says. Luckily for Indra, he had managed to hide his Sharigan right when his father came. Indra nods respectfully and walks in his own direction, he doesn't look back to see his father help up a sad Asuras, all he wanted to do was to spend time with brother, but the fighting always came first to Indra, even his own family came second.

**End Flashback I: The Great Awakening**

"Denying my brother's friendship was the first step to becoming strong, because of it I was able to unlock the Sharigan, although it would be a few months till I was able to unlock the Mangekyo."

Sasuke was already interested in his story, mainly because it is the origin of the Sharigan, but also wanted to know how life was with Asuras, and how Indra came to be who he is.

"The three tomoes were a mystery to me, I did not know what my eyes could do, other than seeing chakra and copying a few ninjutsu's from watching my father, it was all I was able to know."

"Why did you ignore your brother so much?" Sasuke asks remembering when Itachi would always push him aside.

"Strength was everything, Strength IS everything. Nothing is more peaceful then having the strength to maintain that peace. I trained every day in hopes of maintaining a peaceful world, and I knew it would be a long journey before I mustered every technique I was able to know." He said now remembering the next event in his life.

"…" Sasuke couldn't deny it, strength meant everything to him as well. Without it Akeno wouldn't be happy, Shuri wouldn't be alive, he would be pathetic, and he would hate himself if he was weak.

"Next is how I unlocked the Mangekyo, you could say that it was because my failure to protect someone I know, but I believe it was the hate I was consumed with that made me powerful."

**Flashback II: Mangekyo**

"Welcome home, Indra-sama. I have a wet towel since you're done with training." A young feminine voice calls out to Indra. He turns around and sees a young girl. The young girl had white skin with long black hair, she also had the same onyx black eyes.

"You're the new maid?" the young boy asks.

"...Hai, Indra-sama, my name is Makoto." she says politely before bowing in respect.

"I can get it myself, Makoto." He says sighing, he thinks it's ridiculous to have a maid, a young one too.

"Would you like anything to eat, Indra-sama?" she asks putting on a fake smile.

"Again, I can get it myself. Also, stop adding _–sama_, there is no need to praise me, I am nothing worth being praised yet. I haven't done anything significant in my life, and I have only have myself to blame for that." Indra says believing his strength is nothing compared to his father's, he wants to be recognized, to be even strong than him.

"Indra-sama, I am very grateful to Kami-sama, I would be scolded if I do not show my respect to you, his son." Makoto said bowing.

"Well when there not hear, call me by just my name. And what's with that ridiculous maid outfit? Change that into something more casual, I do not like having people serve me, I feel weak." He said coldly.

"Y-Yes Indra…sama…" she said the last part quietly.

"Come with me." He commands, he walks out towards his own room and lies down on his large bed. He pats the spot next to him, she blushes but slowly does as told.

"W-why are we here?" she asks flustered, it was her first time being in a boy's room.

"You're very perverted, this is the best way to gain chakra. I just thought I could talk to you since you seem to less annoying than the other maids."

"Thank you…?"

Indra simply stared at for a while, she looked away, it was awkward when people would just stare at each other.

"You have the same eyes as me." He stated

"Huh?"

"You and I have onyx eyes, it is very rare. Most people have colored eyes, while you and I just have black."

"I see…" she said trying to understand the point.

**Months Later**

Months have gone by for the two, Indra would simply train with his brother and father, although he has also spent a great deal of time with his only friend, Mikoto. She had been the only person for Indra to ever enjoy having a conversation with, although he never admitted it.

She also had enjoyed the presence of Indra, to her he was a marvelous person. Never asking anything from anyone, and always offering help if someone needed to train. She has unknown feelings, but for whatever reason, when he leaves to train she tends to become sad, but he makes up for it.

"Mikoto,"

"Hai?"

"How did you end up here?" he suddenly asks.

He never really asked the question, he selfishly had been more focused on him. But she was happy about that, she is one to not talk about her past, and how she end up where she is now.

"Kami-sama found me as a child." She said not giving him much of answer.

"So your parents are dead?" he asked in the most insensitive way possible. She didn't answer but the look on her face said yes. She looked down, almost forming tears, she had very fond memories of her parents, but they died when the wars were still active, just right before Hagoromo.

"Uh…sorry…I never knew my mother, and my father is becoming old, it's sad."

He looks over to Mikoto, she is still in thought of her memories, Indra started to feel a bit guilty.

"They must have been strong."

She looked up at him with confusion.

"I mean, they protected you through the wars, they were strong. I'm sure there glad to know they strong enough to have you live on." He says smiling. Mikoto's sudden frown changes to a happy smile.

"What is your last name?" he asks

In this world the last name means everything, it means to what powerful family you belong it.

"Uchiha."

"I like that name, it sounds strong. Who knows maybe one day I'll have that name." he said giving her a sly grin. But before she could blush, a voice yelled out in the room.

"Nii-san! Is this where you hide every day?" Asuras comes in interrupting there conversation. Even when Indra rejected his kinship, Asuras did not give up spending time with him, he loved his brother, and nothing will change that.

"Hoh! Nii-san you have a girlfriend!" he yells amazed.

"No, what is that you want?"

"I have to something to show you! It's a jutsu! I don't know what it is though." he said now really close to his face. Indra eyes widen a little, it was rare to see his brother ever do anything other than taijutsu. He was very weak in everything else, and Indra even eclipsed him in hand to hand fighting.

"Show me."

**Forest**

"And why did we have to come all the way out here?" Indra asks annoyed by the long walk they had to take. He never cared much about forests, in fact he hated them.

"I like the forest, it's peaceful and loving. I also don't want to hurt anyone in the clan." he said admiring the beautiful nature.

Asuras began forming long hand seals, before Indra knew it his chakra began to rise, which isn't surprising. Asuras has large chakra reserves, he just can't mold it into anything, which is why he is very weak.

"Sōzō Hakai (Creative Destruction)!" Asuras utters before a ball of chakra formed in between his hands. Indra activated his Sharigan and widened his eyes, the chakra mass was going unstable, he couldn't control it.

"Asuras! Release it! NOW!" He yelled, his brother started to stumble as the weight of the mass was too much.

"Nii-san-!" he yelled before the mass of chakra released itself, in other words, a massive explosion occurred between the three.

_*BOOOOOOOM*_

An explosion was seen in the forest, which was far away from the clan.

As it died down, the two brothers were left fine, there natural defenses from being the son of the Sage was strong. They may have had a few gashes and fractures, but they were fine for just being hit by an explosion.

Indra slowly looks over his shoulder, his mind tells him to simply not do anything, but he has to make sure. Although, he regrets looking. Mikoto unfortunately, was left in a critical condition. Indra ran up towards her and quickly picked her up, he was horrified to see so much blood coming from one person, she had many cuts and wounds throughout her body, not to mention a huge gash on her right side.

"Is she...Is she ok?" Asuras asked now panicking, the look on Indra's face not a good one, it was complete shocked and horrified expression.

_'No...Why didn't I move? I could have shielded her...but I didn't move...I was afraid...I was weak...'_ He thought he holds her close, one thought comes to mind, his father, he can heal her!

Indra caries her bridal style and begins to run back to the clan, Asuras quickly kept behind him, he didn't mean to cause any harm, it was an accident.

Indra ran through the streets, his father's home was at the very end, people watched from the sidelines, Indra carried a blood young girl through the streets, there also streams of tears running past him.

He smashes his way through all the doors to his father's room, he already knows his two sons are coming, but seeing on how weak Indra's body is and to see him smash through terrain proves his determination.

"Otou-sama...pl..ea..se..." he couldn't mutter it all together, his voice was dry and he was completely out of energy. As Indra looks down he sees her eyes slowly turn him, she was still barely alive.

"I..ndra...sa..ma..." she managed to say before a lone tears runs down her cheek. Her eyes closed for the final time.

Indra froze, he didn't know what to do, time had suddenly stopped.

_'When someone possess the Sharigan, if they experience a great love or disappointment in themselves, a unique chakra is released inside their brain and reacts with the optic nerves and changes that person's eyes.'_

This was the first eye that reflected the heart.

Hagoromo watches as new chakra ran through his eldest son's body, his Rinnegan sensed something new within him. Indra lifts his head and stares deeply into his father's Rinnegan, a clash between Indra's Mangekyo, and the Rinnegan. The Spiral Mangekyo was something the Sage had never seen before, although he isn't surprised to see that his son possess a dojutsu as well.

"Nii-san! Otou-sama!" Asuras says as he runs in the room, he panics as he stares at a deceased Mikoto.

"Nii-san I-"

Indra turns around and stares at his brother, his expression and his eyes read nothing but anger and darkness.

"I...I hate you." he said as his Sharigan began to spiral, Asuras was taken back by those words, he may have said things in the past, but the word hate hit his little brother directly in the heart, this would be with him the rest of his life.

"Indra! Don't say such things." his father yelled, Indra turned his back towards his brother and stared at Mikoto.

"Hai...Otou-sama."

The sage sighed, this wasn't going to be good for his health, but seeing his son filled with despair was a sad sight. He made his own hand seals before the notorious King of Hell emerged from the ground, Indra's eyes slowly widened, he knew his father could heal people, but he didn't know what was about to happen.

The King opened his mouth and out came a green light, the light went to Mikoto's body, ultimately filling her wounds, and restoring a new set of life within her empty body.

Indra felt a heartbeat and was utterly filled with joy. He smiled and picked her up, she wasn't awake but he was ready to wait for his friend.

"It's ok Indra, it was an accident, she will be ok. Forgive your brother." he ordered. Indra didn't even care anymore, his friend was alive, that's all that mattered. He approached his brother and apologized, but Asuras knew something his father did not.

He was completely faking it.

Sure he would forgive in time, but in the end, they will both be on different sides.

**End Flashback II: Mangekyo**

"Her death awakened my Mangekyo, although I was unaware of it. This isn't the reason why the Curse of Hatred was passed down, I still had my dream of becoming my father's successor, which I obviously did not get." he said neutrally.

"Did the sage known you have a dojutsu?" Sasuke asked.

"I'm sure he did, although he was surprised to see the Mangekyo, he knew one of us would possess some sort of dojutsu, perhaps he thought I had the Rinnegan, but he was relieved to know that I didn't."

"Why not?" the raven haired boy asked.

"That was the day when my father started to look away from me, he paid more attention on Asuras, he formed his own way of peace, to love. My father knew that if I ever lost Mikoto again, I would fall. Which is why he spent more time with Asuras and less with me."

**Flashback III: The Creation of future wars**

It was a very sad day in the world, the Sage is lying on his death bed, everyone in the entire surrounding area all joined together for this depressing day. The Sage had done so much in his life, he sealed the Juubi and his mother, the two things the world greatly feared. His brother passed long before him, so it was even more depressing to see the other savior of the world finally pass.

The two people on both sides of his bed were none other than his two sons, the sons he raised proudly. They had grown to be young adults now, ready to face the world, there strength was unmatched, together they could probably defeat the Juubi as well.

This was also the hardest day of Hagoromo's life, his decision to choose his successor and to see the reaction of the other. He wished he could choose both, but they have different ideals, different views on life. They could not work together, never in their lives where they truly brothers. And it breaks his heart to see them so divided, so different, so separated.

"Asuras, your ways of love is the key to peace." he said slowly. Asuras eyes widen, he never expected him to be the one to hear those words, he always believed his brother was the one to lead the world.

The Sage looks to his right, the look on Indra's face was clear enough. He had shocked expression, his whole life he trained for this moment, this was his birthright, he was the one who was supposed to lead the world.

_'You're just like me Indra, you crave strength. I never wanted you to be me, I wanted you to be your own person, and that dojutsu you have...I'm sorry you were born with it, because of it you learned to hate. You were always sensitive, I'm sorry.' _He didn't have to say those words out loud, somehow Indra knew what he was saying his mind.

"..."

"I bid you two farewell, I wish for the best of luck to you, Asuras. I love you both." His final words released, as the great Rikudo Sennin closes his legendary eyes for the final time.

Indra didn't say anything, he kept a neutral expression, clearly hiding his true feelings. He stood up, and walked out the room, his pride kept him from crying over his father's death, but he couldn't help to be somber.

"Nii-san wait," Asuras said trying to catch up with him. Indra used his Mangekyo and teleported away before he could speak to him.

**Elsewhere**

Indra stands on a nearby mountain looking down at the clan, he didn't know what to do, his dream was just crushed, and now he feels as if he has no purpose in the world. He felt useless, pointless, and worst of all, weak.

**"Unfair isn't?"** a voice called from behind. Indra quickly turned around, he didn't sense anyone following him. But his eyes narrowed at the 'person', he remembers this thing from long ago, long before he even started to fight.

"You're that thing that was at oba-san's funeral." Indra said clearly remembering black zetsu.

**"Yes I was there, I'm surprised to hear you remember."**

"What do you want?"

**"I see that he didn't choose you, unfortunate isn't it? You must hate your brother more than ever now. I mean, wasn't it your birthright to be his successor? Why would he want two sons when he had an already strong one?"**

"..."

"What are you saying?" He asked

**"Aren't you angry? Are you just going to let him standby while he lives your dream? It isn't fair. I have an idea for you, if you hear me out."**

"...Go on."

**"You should challenge him, I mean, how can someone weaker than you rule the world and lead it to peace? It just doesn't make sense. If you can't beat him I know a way to make you stronger. But you will have to listen to Me."**his manipulation was at the best time, Indra respected his father, but he wanted to challenge this decision.

A few moments of silence went by, Indra needed to plan his motives. His future intentions start now, the age of the future begins his very next action. Now that he isn't his father's successor he feels as if the people will no longer care for him. He never had friends, he never became close with anyone, Mikoto being the only exception.

**Clan**

With Asuras declaring the death of his father, the clan was having a long moment of silence, although many couldn't help but cry. The sunny day suddenly became dark and cloudy, and Asuras was desperately looking for his brother, for all he knows he could be doing something dangerous, like being a danger to himself. Asuras knows Indra believed purpose in life was for this moment, and with no purpose he may not seek a will to live longer.

Using his powerful energy, he senses brother's return, and it's surprisingly at his home. But it has a very strong dark aura towards it, as if he is no longer the same person

**Indra**

"Welcome home, Indra." Mikoto says bowing to her friends return. He looks at her with sad eyes, this will probably be the last time he will ever to face his friend.

"Hello Mikoto." he says in sad tone. She assumes it's from the news of Hagoromo's death, which he is sad about, but also infuriated about his decision in the end.

She notices his lack of calmness, he is frantically going through his treasures, mainly looking for his weapons. He packs a back full of swords and fighting materials.

"Indra?" she asks confused.

"Nii-san!" a voice bursted through door. Mikoto looks at Asuras with shock, he's exhausted, meaning he has been searching nonstop for his brother. Something must have happened.

"I'm leaving Asuras." Indra declared

"W-What?" Asuras and Mikoto said in unison.

"I said I am leaving this clan, I have no purpose here, no reason. My dream was to be father's successor, which was not chosen to be me." he said letting the words sink in. "I'm also challenging his decision...

Asuras...

...fight me." he said forming his Mangekyo.

"Don't leave Nii-san...we can work together! We don't have to fight!"

"No we cannot, there can only be one. Since I am leaving, I will also be changing my name, I am no longer part of this family. I am no longer Indra Ōtsutsuki, and I have found my new way of life. The way is I'm going to fight you, and If I have the chance, I will kill you." he said in a dark tone.

Asuras couldn't believe what he was hearing, "What are you saying!?"

"I won't say it again, I'm going to fight you to the death. While I leave, you have time to prepare. Farewell."

Mikoto kept quiet, she didn't know what to say but one thing came to mind, something the Sage himself told her when he appointed her to become a maid long ago.

_"I know being a maid at such a young age isn't the best thing, but Indra is very anti-social, I hope you two can become friends. It is something he needs in his life, even his brother's attempt to come together never works." The Sennin says as he hands Mikoto maid attire._

_"Its fine, Kami-sama thank you for giving me the opportunity to repay myself to you." she said before bowing._

_"Don't call me that, and you do not have to repay yourself. I just hope you can come close to him, he has respect for others, I just hope he will listen to you."_

_"Hai,"_

_"One more thing, if he fails to interact socially please, always stand by his side. It is my fault he is this way and unfortunately I cannot change him. But I believe he will come if you always stand next to him, no matter how hard he is on himself, he will always need someone."_

Mikoto walked up to Indra and smiled, Indra eyes widen before closing. He didn't want to bring anyone, but if there is one person he can tolerate, it is her.

Indra entangled his fingers with hers, she blushed but both looked directly at Asuras, who was starting to become depressed by this moment.

"Do as you wish Asuras, I will come for you. From here on out, you are my rival, I will hate you for taking my dream, something that was my birthright and I don't think I can forgive you. I am no longer part of this family, I am now part of a stronger one, one that was always meant for me." He declared.

"I am…Uchiha Indra."

As the legacy goes down, the clans start to form, and peace never comes. It was this moment that the world will go through an ongoing cycle of war, never stopping. It will have its quiet moments, but evil always rises in the light.

**Flashback III End**

"I could go into further detail, but that is the basis of my life. That is how the Uchiha and Senju fought, only I know this. You're probably bored, as I am, this story is annoying to tell." he said taking a heavy sigh.

"What happened to Mikoto?" Sasuke asks.

"She became my wife, and we had many children. They all miraculously were born with the Sharigan, something I was happy to see. Asuras eventually moved to the forest and married as well, we fought and fought. Neither of us were able to win, never able to beat each other. The black man's methods of getting stronger never worked either, he suddenly disappeared as well." he exclaimed.

_'Black man...?'_ The only black man Sasuke knows is Black Zetsu, but...didn't Madara create him? Oh well.

"You have her eyes," he said smiling. "You should go, your team is calling for you." he said before turning his back. Sasuke nodded and quickly left.

**Outside**

Sasuke wakes up and feels his ring vibrating through constant chakra, his team as trying to contact him about something, but did not want to approach him about it. Sasuke responded by forming hand seals, for this they were able to speak without confronting one another, it is useful when Sasuke believes Azazel is watching from afar.

Suddenly the area around Sasuke became black, the only thing he could see was the outwards image of his four team members, although he could make out there eyes.

"Gentōshin no Jutsu (Magic Lantern Body Technique)." he uttered before the jutsu was a success.

**"What is it?"** Sasuke asks, their voices are also altered in this jutsu. It was basically thought waves going through one another. The jutsu then created an illusionary image of the person, all around Sasuke who is the caster.

**"There is going to be a meeting between the three factions."** Raynare said.

**"Which is why Sirzech, Serafall, and Azazel are all in the city." **Kalawarner added.

**"I see, I'll keep an eyes out on this, good work."** Sasuke stated before releasing the jutsu.

**Later in the Unknown Dimension**

"I never had anything against you, in fact because of you Kiba was able to become stronger, even if just a little." Sasuke says as he looks to the person in front of him.

'_Might as well search your memories.'_ Sasuke thought pressing his hand on top of Freed's head, he knows not to do this for so long as he will eventually die from it. Sasuke relives everything Freed has seen, more of the recent of events but something caught his interest.

'_Khaos Brigade?'_ Now Sasuke was interested, whatever this organization was he was sure he heard about it from Azazel and Baraqiel as a child. He stops knowing Freed's body could not handle it any longer.

Sasuke keeps the genjutsu activated as the dust and ash encases Freed, this caused him to awake from the genjutsu but he was quickly killed as the ash died down. Sasuke smirked at what had changed, what lies in front of him now was a man that he had finally caught.

"What is this? Where am I?" Kokabiel asks as he looks up at Sasuke.

"You're now my pawn, Kokabiel."

**(A.N End)**

**Alright so that's the ending. A few things to clear up.**

**Indra's Story: **Something to make the two closer, it will be the only time where we revisit the Naruto world, as this story is almost 100% DxD.

**What's Next?**: Blah Blah Blah next is the meeting, fight with Katarea, Vali leaving. And then young devils tournament. Thank god, finally something I will actually be interest in writing, these early arcs just kill motivation on how boring they are.

**New Idea:** What if Indra somehow comes to be alive? What if Sasuke somehow gets him out of his inner world? What if he has a relationship with someone :O. It's just an idea, probably won't happen lmao.

**Sorry for lack of Issei, honestly can't really find much things to write about. He will be going juggernaut drive though, and Sasuke will have to stop him…somehow.**

**This is canon, so Sasuke meeting Cao Cao is the same (I think Vol 12) which is sooooooooooo long away. If you have any requests for me to skip a few arcs, I don't are. Really hard to write things with just imagining them, like Indra's story was OC, although most of it was true.**

**Thanks to all who have reviewed/favorite/followed**

**Reviews help :D Any Ideas or suggestions help with ideas as well, I can't keep making up things on my own, not the most creative person.**

**Till next time.**


End file.
